


Dirty Little Things - The Wrestling Edition

by justanothersarcasticwriter



Category: 205 Live - Fandom, CZW, NJPW, NXT, Professional Wrestling, ROH, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, nxt uk, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, So much smut, all my smutty things here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothersarcasticwriter/pseuds/justanothersarcasticwriter
Summary: This is a collection of smutty one shots I've written for various pro wrestlers of my choosing. A lot of them can be found on my Tumblr, but hey, since Tumblr is going tits up, (nipplegate 2k18 survivor here ) I thought that maaaaybe I'd share them on here too. My smut is.. Not the best. But I'm trying!Each chapter is a different guy, btw. There is going to be a variety of guys/companies/themes here, mostly just whatever the mood strikes me to write, when the mood strikes me to, you know.. be horny.So. Guess I'm dragging you all down the black hole with me.





	1. Sexting | Drew Gulak & Viv

##  **VIV’S POV:**

**BLISS →** You never answered the question earlier. What DO you want for Christmas?  
←  _Besides it ending?_ \- I typed in the words and exited my messages, biting my lip as I read a notification from Instagram.

Opening the app, I raised a brow when I saw the like on my most recent photo, it was one Alexa took earlier after I specifically told her not to when we were doing yoga. Of my ass.. In the air.

“I will.. Never let her have access to my phone or any sort of device with a camera on it again, ever. Nope, fuck that. I cannot believe she uploaded a picture of my ass. What’s even more unbelieveable is someone actually LIKED the damn thing.” I had a laugh over the photo’s like.. Until I scrolled down and saw the name of the account that had apparently liked said picture.

Then I gulped.  
Drew Gulak.  
What on Earth was he even doing on my Instagram feed?

Rather than dwell on it, because he’d probably accidentally liked the picture to begin with, I know it could not have been intentional, but anyway.. I closed the app.. Well, I started to.  
But then, curiosity got the better of me and before I knew it, I was scrolling his Instagram feed.

I gulped at the photo he’d posted earlier in the day. He’d thrown a black and white filter on it and naturally, he was shirtless.. Sweats hanging low on his hips. “Oh fuck me nine ways to Sunday. Drew, do you not realize that some of us women look at these feeds with less than pure thoughts?” I shook my head and sat my phone down. I had to, I needed.. A few seconds to collect myself.

I turned up Pretty Reckless and swayed my hips to the tune of Cold Blooded, humming to myself, lingering in front of my window, peering down into the parking lot.

“If he keeps thirst trapping, I’m gonna have to strip down and roll in the goddamn snow.” I mused aloud as I found my phone charger in my bags and plugged in my phone.

That damned Instagram camera icon was there, taunting me.. Daring me.  
Okay, if he liked the worst photo I’ve ever been involved in…

And he was clearly thirst trapping on his own feed.. Whether he realized it or not.. Maybe I could upload another picture?  
No, no.. A video.

I turned up Taylor Momsen’s version of Seven Nation Army and I fished out my old faithful selfie stick, climbing onto the hotel bed. Nevermind that I was only wearing panties and a worn in and exceptionally thin navy colored  tee shirt I’d gotten from Merch ages ago after a fan bumped me and spilled beer all over the front of mine..

I was jumping on the bed and singing along to the song, headbanging. After a few seconds of the silliness, because fuck it, why not? Apparently, that’s what one  does on the social media… I hit upload.

And then.. After checking and finding that Drew posted yet another photo of himself and yes, it was enough to make me want to swallow my own goddamn tongue, again.. I closed the app and made myself put my phone down. Pretty Reckless gave way to Hellyeah and my phone buzzed against the nighstand and I picked it up.

**BLISS →** You’re ignoring me!?!  
←  _I swear, one day.. They’ll make an emoji with it’s fingers in it’s ears. Why the hell does it matter what I want for Christmas, huh?_  
 **BLISS →**  IT JUST DOES WOMAN. DAMMIT. STOP BEING A BRAT ONLY I GET TO.  
←  _>.<.. Sorry I can’t hear you over the sound of all that whining. Tell me why you need to know and maybe_…

The pizza I ordered was arriving, so I sat down my phone, grabbed some badly wadded money and slunk to the door of my hotel room, throwing it open and taking the boxes, depositing the correct change into the pizza guy’s hand, firmly shutting the door behind me.

I inhaled the contents of the box deeply. “Who needs a man. I have a vibrator, my junk food and good tunes.” I opened the box and took out a slice, taking a bite.

My phone’s screen was lit up and I laughed, shaking my head. She just wasn’t going to give this up, was she?  
Instead of it being a text from Alexa, like I thought it’d be.. It was another Instagram notification.

I almost resisted. Almost.. As I chewed on my slice of extra cheese pizza, I opened the app back up and went to my notifications.. And I promptly choked when I saw that Drew had liked the video I posted on a whim just an hour before.

“Okay.. color me curious now…” I muttered, mostly to myself. Alexa did text back and I rolled my eyes, exiting out of the message bubble altogether. I’d message her later. I frankly didn’t understand her undying need to know what I wanted for Christmas in all honesty and I wasn’t about to tell her what I actually did want.

Drew Gulak.  
Naked.  
Or maybe not naked, but wearing a red bow… Just thinking about it, conjuring that mental image in my head, it had me licking my lips and clenching my thighs. And on that note, I decided that maybe it was time for a cold shower.

I don’t think actual ice could have cooled down the fire coursing my veins, though, so a cold shower was useless. And when I got out, I’d gotten another text from Alexa.

**BLISS→**  Okay, fine. I’m not the one who wants to know. A friend of a friend of a friend told me to ask what you might like. Because he wanted to get you something.  
←  _A friend of a friend of a friend.. Mhmm, okay.. If you wanna buy me a vibrator, bitch, just fucking do it. Otherwise, who?_  
 **BLISS →**  I can’t tell you, dumbass!  
←  **Then I’m not answering, midget.**

##  **DREW / JACK GALLAGHER/ NOAM DAR:**

“Give me that! Is nothing sacred to either of you?” Drew made a dive for his cell phone to try and grab it from Noam’s hands but Noam rolled out of the way, sending Drew to the floor in a littany of swears as he reached up. Grabbing the phone, into his pocket it went and he gave them both an irritated scowl.

 

“Why the hell do you two keep stealing my phone? Explain yourselves.”  
“Well..”  
“See, we thought ‘at if we… Did somethin.. ‘At maybe y’ would stop starin at ‘er and actually go up and have a normal conversation.”

Drew was not getting a good feeling.  
“What did you two do?”  
“We may ‘ave liked a few posts.. On ‘er Instagram. In mah defense, though.. Woulda liked ‘em anyway.”

“We’ve had that talk before, Dar. I don’t fucking think so.” Drew shook his head and he opened his phone, scrolling through to see just what posts they might have ‘liked’ on Vivian’s page and when he had,  he rubbed the back of his neck.

If he was a braver guy and he knew for sure it wouldn’t seem creepy, hell yes.. He’d have liked the same posts.  
Watching the video had him gulping, especially when he realized that the worn thin navy blue tee shirt on her body was in fact one of his older 205 Live merch shirts. His eyes were literally glued to the screen and he stood, stepping into the bathroom and leaning against the door heavily, a growl coming from his mouth as he felt himself getting hard and harder by the second.. About a minute into the video, when the shirt rose a little, when she was deep into the rolling of her hips and the whipping around of her head and flailing of her arms, he dropped his phone onto the floor because the way the shirt rose gave him a perfect view of her ass… And the lace that barely covered it.

He bit his lip and scowled at himself, putting the phone down.  
No, he was not.. About to make a fool of himself. Though it was tempting, to say something on the video post, Jack and Noam had already opened the door for it, their little ‘likes’.

He went back further in his likes, realized that they’d gone back and liked a lot of her older posts while in possession of his phone.  
‘Damn it.”

“If y’ shake et more ‘an three times, Gulak, yer playing wid yerself.”   
“Get the fuck away from the door, Noam.” Drew called through as patiently as possible. He had the razor in his hand and he was about to grab for the shaving cream when he remembered a particularly.. Thought evoking conversation he’d overheard her having with one of the girls about men with facial hair and how good it felt between her thighs..

Yeah, his focus had been completely fucked for the rest of that particular day.

And now, thanks to that glimpse of black lace in the little video she’d posted earlier, he was completely fucked for focus for the remainder of the night. All he’d think about was earlier, how he wanted to say something to her at the arena, but he’d seen her talking to one of the guys and instead, he’d walked away, gone into catering.. Or all the thousands of similar instances before that.  
He wanted her and it was going to drive him absolutely fucking insane because no matter what method he chose, it was not something he could just ignore or block out like he wanted to so badly.

##  **VIVIAN’S POV:**

**BLISS→**  Just a hint? Come on..  
←  _Nooooope. How do I know this ‘friend’ of yours, midget, isn’t an actual jackass like say.. Corbin? Look.. The sooner you stop trying to meddle and play matchmaker…_  
 **BLISS→**  Oh trust me. It is not.. Baron. And anyway, Baron is not a jackass.  
←  _His idea of a ‘romantic date’ midget, was to spend the entire time attempting to grope me, being a dick to people and asking if he could sleep over that night. Nah, I’ll pass. I’m good._  
 **BLISS→** Oh, so say.. If it were someone like that stick in the mud Drew Gulak you’re always staring at like he’s a candycane you wanna lick.  
←  _Ooh.. Shots fired, I suppose.. He’s not a stick in the mud, by the way. Just a little… Old fashioned. Which I happen to find particularly endearing._  
 **BLISS →**  Boo, you whore.  
←  _Those arms, that beard, that ass and those shoulders are pretty damn enticing though, I mean._  
 **BLISS →** Now I want the earplug emoji. Ew!  
←  _You asked. Besides.. I bet he would absolutely fucking /rock my world/ in bed.. Hmm.._  
 **BLISS →**  First, ya nasty. Second, I’m betting he keeps his socks on during sex. Third, Ew? I didn’t ask for this onslaught of information, damn you. I’m going to try again. What.Do.You.Want.For.Christmas?

 

Laughing about the whole thing and figuring I’d leave her hanging a little while before answering, because hey, it’s not like I was actually going to get my Christmas wish, I flipped through the tv, winding up on some shitty soap opera.

“Ugh, why am I holed up in my room tonight?” I yawned, eyes settling on the clock on the nightstand by the bed. It was only 8:30 and I was already tired as hell. And so bored.  
She hadn’t texted back in almost three hours and I decided after another scroll through my Instgram feed, only to discover that for whatever reason, Drew Gulak was going further back in my post history, liking older photos I’d posted, that maybe telling her wouldn’t hurt.

And if I’d been telling her, it probably wouldn’t have hurt a thing.. Or made my night infinitely more interesting…

←  _Okay, look.. If it’ll make you stop bugging me. This is what I want for Christmas.. It is the only thing, as far as I’m concerned… I want Drew Gulak, standing in my door, completely bare ass naked.. I wanna lick that thick candy cane.. I want that beard to scratch up the insides of my thighs, I want to tangle my fingers in his hair and I want that tongue buried in my pussy until I forget my own goddamn name… I want him to fuck me until I cannot, and I mean  I absolutely cannot think straight.Oh and here’s the fun part, midget.. I don’t just want this for Christmas.. It’s all or nothing.  
← Now, midget.. Let’s see your ‘friend of a friend of a friend’ deliver on this. :) Have fun, bab. The clock is ticking…_

I hit send and I put down the phone, picking up the remote. I think I wound up stopping the tv on National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation and I was just starting to really get into the movie when Alexa texted back.

**BLISS→**  Aren’t you going to answer me?  
← _I did?!?_

My heart started to pound a little and I felt my stomach getting maybe just a little jittery… I scrolled back up our conversation and it wasn’t fucking there.. The text I’d sent her earlier was nowhere to be seen.

“I’m.. Suddenly not getting a good feeling.” I muttered to myself right before shoving my head beneath the pillow and letting out a series of swears and a muffled scream. What the fuck had I done? Who had I sent it to if I hadn’t sent it to Alexa?

##  **DREW’S POV:**

He thought he heard his cell phone go off, but over the overall commotion in his hotel room, no thanks to Noam’s loud music, he wasn’t sure.. Until the screen lit up and he saw the text bubble on it, indicating a new text.

He could have choked when he saw that the text was from her and for a few minutes, his heart sped up and his stomach did a few lazy and nervous rolls and he eyed the phone with equal parts anxiety and curiosity. All he could think of was what Jack and Noam had done earlier and how it might well have.. Pissed her off. She was  fireball, it was a well known fact.

But then, he happened to scan the first line of the text and it mentioned absolutely nothing about the like storm his friends created on Instagram earlier. The first line, in fact, seemed to read as if she hadn’t intended to send the text to him at all, but possibly, to her best friend Alexa… And he’d have stopped reading, he honestly would have.. If his name hadn’t been mentioned in the text. Curious, he opened his messages and read the message in it’s entirety.

←  _Okay, look.. If it’ll make you stop bugging me. This is what I want for Christmas.. It is the only thing, as far as I’m concerned… I want Drew Gulak, standing in my door, completely bare ass naked.. I wanna lick that thick candy cane.. I want that beard to scratch up the insides of my thighs, I want to tangle my fingers in his hair and I want that tongue buried in my pussy until I forget my own goddamn name… I want him to fuck me until I cannot, and I mean  I absolutely cannot think straight.Oh and here’s the fun part, midget.. I don’t just want this for Christmas.. It’s all or nothing._

_← Now, midget.. Let’s see your ‘friend of a friend of a friend’ deliver on this. :) Have fun, bab. The clock is ticking…_

The coughing fit that resulted after him reading it had Noam lowering the volume on his music and looking over at him, a brow quirked. “Everythin alright?”

Drew didn’t answer, instead he was re- reading the message a second time. Then a third.. Then a fourth, just to see if he’d read everything he’d just read with his own two eyes correctly.

He bit back a quiet groan as the mental image of him doing.. All those things she wanted apparently, those filled his mind. He rose to sit up on his bed and he stared at the phone in his hand, completely ignoring everything Noam was saying to him at the time, trying to figure out just what the hell to do with what he now knew.

He now had proof beyond a reasonable doubt that  yeah, she did feel the same way about him as he had about her for a while now. And suddenly, he found himself going back over every..  Thing he’d heard her say when she happened to be in his general vicinity.

She’d been hinting passively the entire time! How in the fuck had he missed it? “Fuck.” the word left his mouth quietly, and he stared at the phone in his hands, rubbing his chin with his free hand, smirking to himself as he did so and shaking his head, in disbelief. Now he just had to  figure out what to do next and how to handle what he knew..

##  **VIV’S POV:**

I reclined on the bed, taking a deep breath. Maybe the text had just vanished into the ethers. I stared at the phone. Nothing. It had been silent for about an hour now. Maybe I was in the clear?

 

I slipped off the bed, pacing the floor of my hotel room. “C’mon..” and I stopped, mid pace, glaring at it, willing it to ring, to do something. “Come on, rejected text.”  
Nothing. I swore and stomped my foot  a little, pouting.

I couldn’t just sit here all night, I’d go crazy. I had to know where that fucking text went. Picking up my phone, I scrolled back through my message archives and finally, I found it.

Whoever I sent it to wasn’t properly saved in my phone. I paced back and forth and exhaling loudly trying to remember who the number belonged to and  beyond irritated with how much of a wimp I was being about all this, I swore aloud.

And then, I decide fuck it. Whoever this was, they had very personal information. What I needed to do right now was to talk to this person. Tell them what was going to happen if they so much as said a word to Drew about anything I’d said in the text. Of course, saying that, I knew how some of the guys on the roster were. But, maybe I’d get lucky.

←  _I know you saw the text. If you even think about saying one single word to Gulak about what I said above, I swear to God and all that is holy.. NO. I swear on my life. You will feel every ounce of wrath this 5’0 body possesses._

I hit send and I fell back across the bed, queueing up Alexa’s number and  waiting on her to pick up.

“We have a serious shit storm. A serious shit storm.”  
“Uh, you could say hello first? Or Hey, Alexa, how’d your date go? Were you busy?”  
“Bitch there’s no time for that! Check your texts.. I’m sending you word for word, verbatim, what I just sent to some random number in my phone. About Drew Gulak and what I wanted for Christmas..”

“Oh.. Oh man.. This is going to be a riot. I told you, didn’t I? Save a damn name to every person.. Not just those of us lucky to get past those high walls of yours.” and from behind her, I could hear Nia, almost dying in laughter.

“You sent all that.. To an unknown number..” Alexa was practically wheezing and I held the phone away, glaring at it. “Fuck you both! I was fallin asleep I was so bored. I thought I hit Alexa’s conversation box thing and nope…”

“Do you even know whose number it is?” Nia had the phone now and I groaned, palming my face on my end of the line, whining. “No! And whoever it is, they didn’t respond to the latest text I sent, after I realized what I did!”

I raised a brow when I heard Tamina yell something and then the phone was put down and the women were whispering back and forth. I cleared my throat to try and get attention back to me. “Can we all fucking focus?”

“All you can do, Viv, is wait.”

And before I could say anything else, they’d ended the call.

##  **DREWS POV:**

He’d been sitting around for a little over an hour now, trying to figure out how to approach the whole situation when his phone’s buzzing on the nightstand got his attention and he picked it up.

It was another text from Viv and he opened it, eyes scanning the text as he rubbed the back of his neck, tried to figure out how best to respond.

← _I know you saw the text. If you even think about saying one single word to Gulak about what I said above, I swear to God and all that is holy.. NO. I swear on my life. You will feel every ounce of wrath this 5’0 body possesses._

He had to laugh for a few seconds about it, at least, the mental image of her, as petite as she was when compared to most, exerting this ‘wrath’ she spoke of on him. He must have stared at that phone at least five minutes, trying to figure out whether to just out and out reveal himself or not.

Obviously, what she’d done worried her, so he didn’t want her to keep worrying over it, but… He didn’t know how to respond without making things an extreme level of awkward.

Until, it hit him. In this particular situation, he did possess knowledge that otherwise, he obviously wouldn’t have, because her whole idea of ‘flirting’ was to drop those little.. Racy hints of hers whenever he happened to be near. How would he have ever figured out she was talking about him if not for her little slip up tonight?

He wouldn’t have.  
Maybe that’s why he decided to have just a little fun with it.

← _Do you always say things like this about men you don’t know? Men who don’t have any idea you feel this way about them, to begin with?_

He hit send and then, he flopped onto his bed, staring at his phone, waiting. He wondered if she’d answer and if she did, what she’d say..

##  **VIV’S POV:**

Pacing my hotel room was getting me nowhere, so I’d decided to go for a walk around the hotel. I’d wound up in this little coffee shop just next door, nursing a steaming mug of hot cocoa, toying with the peppermint stick I’d asked to be added to it. I bit into the peppermint stick and stared out the window, trying to puzzle out who I might have sent that ultra personal text to, half thinking that if they hadn’t responded by now, they weren’t going to.

 

My phone buzzing against the tabletop had me grabbing for it quickly. I unlocked the screen and sucked on the candy cane as my eyes darted over the text I’d gotten in response, promptly fuming at it’s overall tone.

←  ** _Do you always say things like this about men you don’t know? Men who don’t have any idea you feel this way about them, to begin with?_**

“Did they really just.. Who the hell are they, to judge me?”

Incensed, I decided to reply now as opposed to waiting.. However, something about the way the text was worded, that.. Got my attention and about halfway through my original planned response, I stopped and deleted it all.

After  a few sips of cocoa, I mulled it over while I calmed myself down. No need in doing anything too hasty. After all, there was something very, very familiar about the way the text was worded. So, I went back to re read it. And I went with a much safer answer instead.  
 _← No. Only that one. Were you seriously about to lecture me though?_

I hit send and I sat there, taking a few deep breaths to keep calm. Hopefully whoever this was would answer quickly, so I could get this whole entire thing behind me. As I waited, I watched the snow falling outside and willed a portal to another dimension to kindly open up and swallow me whole.

Spoiler alert. It did not happen.

##  **DREW’S POV:**

To his surprise, she answered back pretty quickly. He was pacing the hotel room now, replaying every single word of the text that started all this in motion in his head as he did so. The pacing was getting to be so much that Noam threw a pillow in his direction.

“Knock et off, mate!”  
Drew gave him a dirty look but sat down, exhaling sharply. The words were seared into his brain and he couldn’t.. Unknow what he knew. He couldn’t stop this urge to drop the whole facade and go to her.

His gaze dropped to his phone and taking a deep breath, he went into his messages, finding the one she’d just sent and reading it.

←  _No. Only that one. Were you seriously about to lecture me though?_

Reading it over, he jumped up out of his chair before he’d even realized he’d done it, sort of pumping his fist in the air. This really made Noam look at him as if he’d lost his mind.

“The ‘ell is wid y’ man.”  
“Nothing, it’s nothing.”  
Oh but it was everything. And as of right now, he had control over a situation that prior to now, he’d had zero control over. Before, his own apprehension at how she’d react to him, telling her how he felt about her, that kept him quiet. If her first strongly worded text earlier tonight was anything to go by, then he didn’t have to keep it to himself anymore if he chose not to.

He re read the latest text she’d sent.

Rubbing his chin, he thought about a response to what she’d just sent him. Because this text, if at all possible, was so much more revealing than even the first one had been. This one told him everything he needed to know. Everything.

←  _ **Depends. Just how serious were you about it? What you said before, I mean.. And why not say something? How long have you.. Felt that way?  
Hitting send, he put down his phone and proceeded to spend the next few minutes waiting… Wondering what she’d say.**_

##  **VIV’S POV:**

I was freezing my ass off, but the cold night air and the short walk back to the hotel gave me just enough time to fully contemplate all the thousands of ways that this entire thing could completely go wrong. I still didn’t know who I’d texted and right now, even though I had my suspicions, that was bugging the hell out of me. Because either way it went, if I’d sent that racy text to him, or to someone who might know him, this could go horribly wrong.

 

“Ugh, fuck. I’m going to drive myself insane before  this is all over with.” I stomped my foot as I pushed the up arrow on the elevator in the hotel lobby. My phone went off in my pocket and with probably the most nervous stomach I’d ever had in my entire life, I dug it out, taking a deep breath.

←  ** _Depends. Just how serious were you about it? What you said before, I mean.. And why not say something? How long have you.. Felt that way?_**

I gulped and dragged my fingers through my hair, a few random pieces of snow that had been sticking to it fluttering to the carpeted floor of the hotel lobby as I did and after a few seconds, I took a deep breath.

The way I figured it, if my suspicions were right about who the number belonged to in the first place, I was pretty much fucked in the first place, right? I literally had nothing to lose.

Might as well be honest.

←  _Oh.. I was dead serious. I guess I didn’t say anything because… Look, I don’t know, okay? Maybe I thought he’d find it amusing or he’d be annoyed by it? I mean.. You have my number, we obviously work together so it stands to reason, you know me. I’m an actual walking disaster. I’ve felt that way for a long time now. Months? It’s driving me fucking insane. I… don’t know what to do with it. Now, I’m gonna ask you a question.. Who are you? And how likely is it that this whole thing is gonna turn into a huge awkward shit storm?_  
Hitting send, I stepped onto the elevator and by the time I was getting off on my floor, I was completely convinced that this was definitely worthy of a favorite reddit forum of mine, ‘Today, I fucked up.’

I just didn’t see this going any way but all wrong.

##  **DREW’S POV:**

He’d pretty much convinced himself that the last text he sent was going to go one of two ways.. Either she’d backtrack out of everything, which is what he’d given her leeway to do with the text he sent, or she’d just avoid answering. What he wasn’t expecting, was for her to answer, and pretty much almost immediately after he sent the text in the first place.

 

Nervous as hell but trying to hide the fact, he went to his messages and read her response.

←  _Oh.. I was dead serious. I guess I didn’t say anything because… Look, I don’t know, okay? Maybe I thought he’d find it amusing or he’d be annoyed by it? I mean.. You have my number, we obviously work together so it stands to reason, you know me. I’m an actual walking disaster. I’ve felt that way for a long time now. Months? It’s driving me fucking insane. I… don’t know what to do with it. Now, I’m gonna ask you a question.. Who are you? And how likely is it that this whole thing is gonna turn into a huge awkward shit storm?_

“She thought I’d be annoyed by it?” his brow quirked in confusion as he read that part of the message, but there was this strong sense of truth in her words. He’d never have taken her for less than confident, she was probably one of the most outspoken women on the roster for the most part and she never seemed unsure of anything, herself included, so seeing that little glimpse into her, internally.  
It had him kind of blown away, definitely stunned enough to really have to sit there, think about how he’d respond to what she sent him.

After a few minutes of just.. Processing what she’d sent back, the honesty in her words and what they could mean, if he chose to act on them, he took a deep breath and started to text her back.

← ** _I’d feel better doing this face to face, rather than just telling you who I am… Besides, I’m kind of getting the feeling that maybe you could use someone to talk to about all this. You are right though, I do know you..And I know him also…Maybe I can give you some idea how to best approach him.. What’s your hotel room number?_**

Before he could give himself time to back out, come up with a million different reasons why this wasn’t a good idea to do, he hit send.

Now, he had to play the waiting game again. And this wait, well.. It felt like the longest one of his life.

##  **VIV’S POV:**

I think I’d spent the majority of the past few minutes after sending that last text wishing for either a rewind button for life and time, or that I maybe hadn’t been quite so.. Brutally honest. Just this one time.

 

I tried turning on the tv and getting dragged into some stupid movie on it, but I kept going back over everything in my mind. If I had sent the text to Drew by mistake, like I thought… I cringed at the thought. The few interactions we have had in the past all lead me to believe that maybe I annoy him or something, I mean he’s always so tense. Formal.

But on the other hand, if I’d texted another co worker, and they told him.

“I’m fucked, I’m so fucked. Ugh, I can’t with myself. I had to go and answer her in the first place. Who sends off a text without making sure the recipient of the damn thing is the one they actually sent it to.” I was punching a pillow in frustration at myself when my cell phone lighting up had me jumping for it and grabbing it and damn near rolling off the bed and onto the floor as I did so. My heart was beating so fast I could hear every single beat clearly, and I swallowed hard as I opened up my messages to read the response I’d gotten.

← _ **I’d feel better doing this face to face, rather than just telling you who I am… Besides, I’m kind of getting the feeling that maybe you could use someone to talk to about all this. You are right though, I do know you..And I know him also…Maybe I can give you some idea how to best approach him.. What’s your hotel room number?**_

I bit my lip as I heavily debated over the answer. Parts of me wanted to know, needed to know, but other parts of me were… Too fucking mortified to even contemplate it. But, when I fuck up, might as well fully commit to it. Taking a deep breath, I hesitated, my finger over the answer blank.

“Might as well go big or go home. I mean.. The worst that can happen is maybe it’ll be one of the girls and I can sway them to keep quiet.. Or, it’s him and he calmly explains to me why I’m just.. Not good enough.” and with that, I started to type in a response.

←  _What the fuck.. Got nothing to lose at this point, I’d think.. My room is 104. Pretty sure whatever your idea for approach is, it’s better than mine has been.. See you soon?_

Biting my lip, I didn’t give myself time to take back the words I’d typed, hitting send instead.

##  **DREW’S POV:**

“Will ye just sit yer arse down? What es wid y’ tonight?” Noam asked the question for what had to be the millionth time and Drew stared intently at his phone, sitting on his nightstand. If she didn’t answer, at least he knew.. Something solid as far as she’s concerned.

 

“Nothing.” Drew clenched his jaw and made himself sit down, trying to follow what was on television and when that didn’t work, picking up a nearby newspaper and trying to do some reading. It seemed like time slowed down drastically, but finally, the phone buzzing against the nightstand’s wooden surface had him lunging for it, picking it up.

His eyes scanned the response and he took a deep breath to attempt calming himself even a little, and then, he tapped his foot impatiently.

←  _What the fuck.. Got nothing to lose at this point, I’d think.. My room is 104. Pretty sure whatever your idea for approach is, it’s better than mine has been.. See you soon?_

…  _ **if you overthink this, you will back out**_ …  
Bearing that thought in mind, he responded quickly and hit send.

←  ** _I’ll be there in five minutes._**  
Almost the second he hit send, he was leaving, getting onto the elevator and heading down to the floor her room was located on. And the elevator ride down was filled with him pacing the perimeter of the elevator and trying to convince himself that it was better this way, that at least now, everything would be out in the open.

##  **VIV’S POV:**

I’d pretty much given up on getting a response text, let alone whoever I’d texted actually showing up and I was just about to hang it up for the night when the door was knocked on.

 

I slipped out of bed and slunk over, peering through the peephole and immediately going into full blown meltdown mode. Drew was standing in the hallway.. Well, he was pacing the hallway.

“Fuck.Fuck.Fuck.” I stubbed my toe on the table in the room pacing and swearing and Drew knocked again, a little less patiently this time.

“I know you’re in there, Vivian.”  
“Coming?” I grabbed a slice of cold pizza and took a bite, opening the door, leaning in the doorway.

“Uh.. Hi?”  
…  _what the fuck was that, could you seriously be any more awkward?_ …

Instead of saying anything, I found myself pinned against the door frame as his hands slipped down, plying the pizza from my hand and putting it on the table outside the door and then, squeezing my ass and grinding me against him in the process, his mouth crashing against mine, his tongue boldly slipping between my lips and all I could do was whimper into the kiss. His free hand tangled in my hair momentarily before raising to my cheek to pull me into the kiss even deeper, his teeth latching onto my bottom lip.

My eyes shot open wide and I was panting for breath when the kiss broke and all he did was pick me up, putting my back against the open doorway. This wasn’t… Like him at all and yet, somehow it fit him perfectly.  
There was something in his eyes.. If  I thought I got wet when he got aggressive in the ring, I was wrong.. Because given the way my thighs were currently clenched, I was almost positive that if I were to unclench them, I’d be dripping… Everywhere.

I bit my lip as I stared up at him, towering over me, blowing at a strand of hair that had fallen into my eyes. It fell right back in and Drew’s hand shot out, smoothing it behind my ear neatly.

Finally, he said something.  
“You don’t annoy me. It was the way I couldn’t get you out of my head.”

I gaped at him because it hit me then.. In all this, I hadn’t once considered that maybe, he felt the same way I did.

“You’re so quiet now, what happened? You had so much to say earlier, when you were texting Alexa…” He stared down at me, this calm smirk on his face as his hands were moving down my body again, pulling me closer, raising one of my legs to his hips  one hand lingering and then resting on my ass, squeezing and again, grinding me against him, his other hand cupping my breast, squeezing as he groaned against my neck, making my breath catch in my throat. I stared up at him, pressing myself even closer, rubbing my body against him, my hand wandering up, fingers curling in the hem of his shirt only to have the hand on my ass leave my ass and lower my hand, shaking his head at me, firmly, sort of frowning down at me. “Oh no; no you don’t.”

If I weren’t so turned on right now, I’d probably have stuck out my tongue and hell yes, I’d have tried again. Because that face drives me insane. I both love it and find myself dually irritated by it at times. It always feels like he’s one breath away from becoming a stern professor or something.

If it didn’t turn me on so much… the thought had me swallowing hard and before I realized it, I’d lowered my own hand. I was biting my lip, sort of still staring up at him as if I were dazed.

Honestly, I was because this was the absolute last thing that I thought would happen.

I figured at best, we’d awkwardly avoid each other around backstage and at shows until we both forgot about what happened in a few months. At worst, he’d laugh or be an asshole about it, maybe even reprimanding me for feeling the way I did.. My mind being so occupied at the moment, I somehow managed to completely miss his hand, gripping the hem of my tee shirt and  tugging upward, but he stopped letting the shirt fall back into place, he was staring right into my eyes, that calm smirk on his face again. Lightly grinding against me when he did, his hips pressed me into the doorframe even more and he chuckled quietly against my lips. “This is what you said you wanted, is it not? When you were talking to Alexa? You should have just told me.” his hand was moving upward from my hip, roaming underneath my shirt and over my breast, and as his finger trailed a lazy circle around my nipples and the kiss deepened to a point where I was dizzy from lack of oxygen, it hit me.  
He’d taken completely control of the situation. If I didn’t give some kind of actual reaction soon, he was going to think I was lying and now, having him here like this.. That was the last thing I wanted.

This was finally all coming out.  
I think maybe that’s why I chose to grab hold of his jaws when he attempted breaking the kiss to let his lips wander down my neck, to make him kiss me on the mouth again. “You know.. You shouldn’t.” his teeth sank into my lower lip, tugging as his hand cupped my core, rubbing and squeezing, continuing to grind me against him, drawing a sharp intake of breath from me as once again, my breath caught in my throat and I tried desperately to keep up, asking him, “I shouldn’t what, hmm?”

“You shouldn’t post half of the stuff you post on Instagram..” he broke the kiss to look at me, his fingertips resting underneath my chin so I had to listen to every word he said, “ Because if you really want to be mine.. I’m the only one who gets to see this.” and the tearing of my shirt shattered the silence around us practically. His hand crept down and he cupped my core, hauling me completely against him, no space between us, rubbing me roughly as he dipped his head low, his mouth burying in my neck. I could feel the mark he was going to leave behind and it had me smirking to myself a little.. And in the process of all this, it made something inside me snap.

Because hell yes, I had said I wanted all those things… Now what the fuck happened to me stepping up and taking them? Passive was not.. In my nature. Or it wasn’t usually.

“You are, hmm? That can be arranged.” I was sort of using my body to back him against the doorway now, the hand that had been resting tentatively on his chest palm down was lowering, hooking into the waistband of his pants. I pouted up at him when he lowered my hand, chuckling and shaking his head, sliding me up his body and practically growling against my lips, “We need to move this somewhere more private.. Now.” as he stepped into my hotel room, closing and locking the door firmly behind him and then standing me on my own feet again.

That hungry look in his eyes when they settled on me, once he’d done this, it had me gulping and it had my thighs clenching, my body tingling all over in excitement. He had me back against the mattress in a split second and he was making his way up my body, his lips against my skin, sending shivers through me. When he stopped at my panty line, his teeth toying with the fabric barrier there as he growled against my skin something about, “These have to go. They’re in the fuckin way.” as his eyes met mine, hungrily and he licked his lips.

I swallowed hard and barely managed to gasp, “Well, take ‘em off.” and he lowered his mouth, tugging the lace downward. I shivered at the feel of scratchy beard against my skin and the way his mouth and tongue felt as they danced in a straight line along my abdomen, fingers curling in the blanket and raising, raking through his hair as my body seemed to grow a mind of it’s on, finally, and my hips arched upward.

His hands raised, flattening my hips against the bed and after a warning nip against my inner thigh, he made his way up my body to mumble against my mouth, “I’m giving you what you want, kitten.. Now.. Are you going to be a good girl and let me?”

I licked my lips, swallowing hard and nodding, a whimper escaping my lips as I managed to mumble against his mouth, “Yes.. please..”

“Good. Good girl.” his breath was warm against my thighs as his lips trailed upward, his beard scraping against my skin and sending a shockwave of pleasure racing down my body. It was when he stopped to look up at me, because I couldn’t help but.. Try, to writhe my hips, I had to do something because fuck, I ached, I was dying for him to just fuck me already and the pressure was well past building up, I felt like I’d explode, all keyed up and ready and dripping for him.  
I whined, “Drew, c’mon.. Please.”

“Be patient, Vivian.” his tone was firm and with a determined look, he fixed his eyes on the way I was spread out for him, licking his lips as he rose to his knees and rubbed his chin in thought. He raised my leg, his lips moving down it from ankle to thigh again and I was whimpering and begging already. The closer he got to my core, the more worked up I got, the more i tried to use my foot or leg to guide him down, desperate to have him buried inside me. He chuckled and shook his head.

“There you go again, kitten. Didn’t I tell you already? I’m giving you what you want.”  
“I want it now.” I gasped as his tongue trailed lazily over the insides of my thigh, lingering where his beard left stubble burn behind seconds before, the soft warmth of his thick tongue easing the sting of the irritation. I raised my hand, settling it into his hair, tugging, trying to guide his mouth where I wanted it most. He nipped at the insides of my thighs.

“Drew. Holy.. Fuck..” I gasped as his fingers slipped between soaked lips, working me open right around the same time that his tongue circled my clit and I felt his nose bump against my pelvic mound as he sucked and grazed his teeth against the bundle of nerves only making them start to throb with need. “Drew, dammit, please!”

“Not.” he was sucking a mark into the skin of my pelvic mound as he looked up to meet my gaze, completely stopping and making me pout and whine even more, “Yet.”

“Oh come on.”

“Be patient.” his tone was firm and I licked my lips, my back arching away from the bed, giving my hips the perfect angle of tilt for what he apparently wanted to do. My leg went over his shoulder and he buried his mouth in my pussy, his tongue joining his fingers and making me really grip at his hair, the sheets, anything I could get my hands on as my eyes fluttered open and shut and my breath caught in my throat for just a few moments.

The deeper inside his tongue and fingers pushed, the more I squirmed and tried to rock my hips against his mouth, moaning loudly, my hand gripping the blanket I lie on top of tighter and tighter and tugging at his hair as my head fell back against the pillows.

“Louder, kitten. I want the whole floor to know who’s fucking you right now, who’s giving you exactly what you want.” the words came against my folds in a lazy growl as he groaned seconds later as I clenched the comforter tighter in my fist and managing to evade his grasp on my hip with his free hand just a little bit, rocked my hips against his mouth,  a desperate attempt to ride out my orgasm as it ripped through me.

He rose up, staring down at me, thick digits passing between his lips, teasing me with the way he licked his fingers clean. Leaning down with his hand next to my head, holding my hand flat again, he trailed a fingertip over my lip and muttered, “Open up, kitten.” and I did so, teasing my tongue over his fingertip, sucking and making him swear and growl and grind against me.

“There was something you said you wanted to do.. To me.” he had this gleam in his eyes that had me biting my lip and raising to sit when he let go of my hands and I could move because his body wasn’t pinning mine flat against the bed anymore now. Licking my lips, I nodded and smirked, straddling his hips, my hands on the back of his neck, pulling his lips even deeper into mine. “Only if you think you can handle it.” the words were mild, teasing and they seemed to have him squeezing my hips, bucking into me from below and making me whimper and whine urgently. I pressed against him, tugging up his shirt, throwing it onto the floor and I sat there in his lap, staring at him, licking my lips, lightly rubbing right against his cock while I worked on catching my breath.

His breath caught in his throat this time as my lips danced down the front of his throat,  and then, I started to kiss and nip my way down his chest, his fingers tangling in my hair. “Fuck.. Kitten.” the words left his lips in a groan and I stopped, mid journey down his body to look up at him before turning my attention back to the waistband of his pants, tugging both pants and boxers down to his ankles where he shed them.

Nothing separated us now, it was bare skin against bare skin and I gasped at the warmth of his body and just how fucking amazing  it felt to be pressing against him like this. My tongue traced the outline of his abdominal muscles, making him tense and tangle his fingers up in my hair tighter, trying to guide my head downward, but I was determined.. As breathless as he’d left me, I was going to leave him.

“Kitten, come on.” he tried using that firm tone on me, but all I did was look up from the trail I’d been licking across his lower abdomen and shake my head, move up his body slowly, mumble against his lips, “Uh, uh. It’s my turn now.”

“Cute. Just.. “ his head fell back because I was lowering my head again and my hair trailed across his bare skin as I licked my palm, curling my hand around the shaft of his thick cock, slowly pumping up and down, teasing my tongue over the tip, lingering on the slit there, groaning at the taste of him on my lips. “Wait.” he continued, his voice almost a whimper, his entire body taut, tensed up.

As I wrapped my mouth around his cock I muttered for him to relax and he growled quietly, giving a buck upwards of his hips against my mouth as his fingers tugged at my hair and at the blanket. I ventured lower, taking him deeper in my throat and he gave a sharp hiss, biting his lip. I could tell he was trying hard not to be obnoxiously loud and I was determined.. Somehow, I was going to make that iron clad resolve shatter.

I lifted my mouth, stopping to look up at him, slowly lick my lips and give a soft laugh and then, I stared at him intently, watching him watch me slowly lick a trail down the length of the vein on the side of his cock.   
“Fuck.”

Something in him snapped and he was pulling me up his body before I could even try it again, me pouting, him mumbling in this raspy growl against my lips that he wasn’t going to wait a fucking second longer as he pressed me against the mattress and swung himself over me, a leg on either side of my hips, his cock clenched in his hands as he parted my legs with his other hands and slowly trailed the tip of his cock just between my folds.

I gripped the bed and the whimper that came out of me was loud… Almost startling because by now, I was aching so bad that it felt like a dull throb resounding through my core.  I tried to arch my hips upward, hoping to force his cock into me deeper and he chuckled, shaking his head no, the tip sliding slowly back down over my folds again.

“Drew, fuck me now.”  
“Uh uh.. There’s a magic word you’re forgetting, kitten.” Drew stopped everything, making me give a frustrated and impatient sigh as my eyes met his. I could see him, the way he was teasing me, trying to drive me crazy.

I just wanted him… Pounding me. Preferably until I couldn’t fucking move for a few hours.

“Drew.”  
“What’s the word, kitten?” he growled the words against my tits as his mouth descended upon them, his tongue circling my nipples lazily, making me shiver and arch away from the bed. “Otherwise.. I can do this all night.”

“Fuck..” I swore, the k lingering in the air as I tried to move my hips a little more only to find that the way Drew positioned himself over me gave me a limited range of movement. He was smirking down at me a little, that calm and patient look in his eyes and knowing him as well as i did, I had absolutely no doubt that he could and he would, do this all night.

If I wanted him, fucking me until I couldn’t think -or walk, straight for a few hours, I had to cave in and say it. And this was not.. An easily done thing for me. This would actually mark the first time I’d ever wanted someone badly enough to cave in; to submit myself to them.

“Please. Fuck me now, Drew.” I gasped the words against his lips after placing a hand on either side of his face, tilting his head so that he was looking right into my eyes as I did it. I wanted him to see that this was.. Huge for me. I didn’t just cave in like this for anyone.

The way I cried out and the way my body arched and pressed against his as he slowly buried every inch of his thick length deep inside me had him growling, his lips all over my face and neck, leaving marks behind that I had a feeling were going to be way more visible than he might realize right now.. And I hope he wasn’t wanting me to hide them because I didn’t plan to, honestly.

“Fuck..Oh.. mm.. So big.” I mumbled through tightly gritted teeth, Drew going still until I could adapt to the size of him a little better. Once I had, I tried to buck my hips against him, his hands stilling my hips instantly as he started to slowly fuck into me, staring down at me the entire time.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, kitten. Know that? And watching you go down on me like that.. Fuck.”  his words were a low growl against my neck as he started to speed up his thrusts, make them harder. He slipped up, though, letting go of my hips and the second he did, my legs were wrapped around his hips, my heels digging into the backs of his thighs, driving him in until he was absolutely buried inside me as deep as he could go. My hand wound through his hair and he groaned, staring down at me, biting his lip.

“Going to come for me, kitten?” he mused against my skin just as I felt myself clench tight around his cock, an orgasm incoming.  I bit down into his shoulder as I rocked my hips against him, meeting every single thrust he made into me, our hips snapping and slapping, the sounds of the bed and skin colliding with skin and the quiet noises of our kisses forming together to drive the silence out of the room.

My nails dug into his back and my legs squeezed his hips tighter and I nearly screamed his name as I came hard and begged him not to fucking dare stopping. He groaned, clinging to my body, his hips slamming against mine, his cock bottoming out inside of me as his teeth latched onto and sank into my bottom lip, tugging as he kissed me until I almost couldn’t breathe and was starting to get light headed from it. Coming down from my orgasm, I clung to him and he continued to slam into me, his hips erratically moving, slowing down and then speeding up and nipping at my earlobe he asked “I’m close, fuck.. So close, kitten.. Where do you..”

“My mouth.” I whimpered against his throat as he pulled out, falling back against the bed. I lowered my head, lips wrapping around his cock, taking him as deep in my throat as I could, finding my gag reflex as he snapped his hips against my mouth, his fingers tangling in my hair on one hand and the other gripping the comforter, groaning and mumbling my name over and over, until he came hard, filling up my mouth and I stopped, looking up at him, licking my lips and wiping at my mouth. When I swallowed, he bit his lips and whined almost helplessly, swallowing hard, hauling me back up his body and into an almost desperate and hands on, deep kiss before pulling me down against him, his lips against my forehead as his arms wrapped around me.

 

 


	2. Mistletoe. | Dean Ambrose x Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter is a mistletoe kiss gone... Totally NSFW. Dean Ambrose and an OFC wind up under a sprig of the stuff at the same time and things just kinda.. go from there. Sex in a room backstage, oops?

**MISTLETOE : DEAN AMBROSE X OFC (IRIS)**

* * *

 

“You set me up.. With Seth Rollins.. Why?” I asked the question, eyes darting around the room and searching for the nearest exit out. It’s not that I don’t like Seth, it’s.. I don’t like Seth, okay?

 

He has about all the appeal of a box of oatmeal to me?

“You’re always staring over at him and Dean. I know your taste, girl. Tonight is going to be fun. Loosen up, Iris.” Liv Morgan insisted and I groaned inwardly. Seth was already striding towards us. I glanced at the floor hopelessly. Come on, black hole?

 

…  _ no, tonight is gonna be tantamount to a dentist  visit to me, but hey.. I’m an introvert at a party, what was I expecting? _ ...

 

Ruby spoke up, giving me a playful shove towards Seth and I just.. Stood there.. Biting my lip, frozen in spot… Eyes glued on the hallway, because I’d just seen the door leading into the building open and I’d just seen the man I’d have much rather been ‘set up with’ tonight stride in.

 

I gulped and dragged my fingers through my hair and Seth apparently took that as a sign that somehow, he’d.. Put me in awe. He stepped closer, I stepped around him and I just.. Bolted for the door. I fumed the whole way about being set up, about being a socially awkward dumb bitch, about pretty much anything I could think of between my exit from this hell I found myself in and the door and I was so caught up in it that I guess I didn’t really.. Look around much.

 

"I crammed myself into this goddamn dress and these goddamn heels... to be set up with the living embodiment of a chihuahua? I came to finally..” - my words were brought to a screeching halt because I collided straight into someone standing on the other side of the door. I looked up and my gaze caught on the mistletoe taped to the doorway over our heads. Dean’s hands were on my arms, probably to keep me from stumbling backwards on my ass.

 

Heels had clearly  _ not _ been a good idea for tonight.

 

“Finally what, doll?”

 

I opened my mouth, closed it, opened it again and.. Nothing.. Not so much as a squeak from me, nope. 

 

“I,uhh..”

“Finally, what?” his tone was a little firmer, a lot more curious and now, he was glancing up too, probably to see what my eyes had been so fixated on seconds ago. My eyes darted back up to the offending green garland and his fingertip caught beneath my chin, tilting my gaze back downward, making me look him directly in the eyes. I swallowed hard and it’s almost like at that very second, my brain decided to flatline on me.

 

“Uhh….I…”

He chuckled.

“Oh fuck me with a bop it.” mumbling the words softly, I dragged my hands through my hair and I tapped my foot. Dean was still solidly blocking my exit and at this point, all I wanted was to go back to the sanctuary of the hotel and just..  Vanish from the face of the Earth entirely. I have this bad little habit of doing this, making a total idiot of myself in front of Dean.

Babbling, going totally quiet and one time, holy shit, I even opened my mouth to say something and all that came was this weird squeak? I’m awkward. I’ve given up trying to change that.

 

But what I could do, as far as I was concerned was get the fuck out of dodge.

 

..  _ or, you could kiss him… you could finally stop being afraid and shy and.. Weird… _

 

Given that I was at least partially sure kissing him wouldn’t even register with him and at worst, I could pass it off as tradition and being too tipsy at the party, I took a deep breath an reached up, grabbing the collar of his jacket, pulling him down to my level, pressing my body completely against him, my other hand on the back of his neck, crashing my lips against his. What surprised me was what he did in reaction to this.

 

I found myself back against the door facing as his hands wandered down. One of his hands rested on my thigh, pulling my leg up to his hip and holding it there and the other hand squeezed into my hip.. Not roughly, but not all that gently either. Like he wanted to make damn sure I couldn’t just.. Run like I fully intended to when I finished completely making an ass of myself and the kiss broke. He growled against my mouth as I could taste the whiskey on his tongue when his tongue darted out and expertly parted my lips, invading my mouth. I gripped his jacket tighter with the hand resting against his chest and in return, his hand moved from my hips to my ass, squeezing and sort of rubbing me against him. I was really starting to get light headed like I couldn’t breathe, I was even swaying a little. His teeth latched onto my lower lip, tugging. “Holy fuck, Iris, doll..” he breathed against my lips, the words a quiet whimper almost, but apparently, he wasn’t done deepening the kiss. And when I found myself rubbed against his body for a second time, I could feel him strained against his jeans and I whimpered against his mouth, “Oops?” because honestly, I had no idea what to say at this point.

 

People were staring too.

He slid me up his body and we were moving down the hallway, the sounds of the party in catering gradually getting quieter and quieter behind us and when my back met the metal door to one of the janitorial type rooms in the arena, I squirmed a little at the feel of cold against my warm skin and this put me closer to him which made him shiver for some strange reason.

 

The kiss finally broke again and we stared at each other, eyes wide, my hair messed up, his hair kind of sticking up where I’d dragged my fingers through it. And then, he was stepping away, pacing in front of me, muttering to himself. I tapped my foot and cleared my throat and he stopped, shushing me, holding his index finger to my lips and leaning into me a little, his eyes fixed on me intently.

 

“What th’ fuck was that, doll? I mean, hell.. Not that I’m complainin.” his index finger blazed a trail across my lower lip and I blew at hair that had fallen into my eyes after escaping the way I’d attempted pinning it back. His hand reached out, almost warily, and he brushed it back from my eyes. “I’m waitin on an answer, Iris.” his tone was firm and yet.. Patient.

 

He was doing his best to pretend he wasn’t standing there curious, but I could sort of sense it in the tone of voice too. I gulped and I mulled over my choices at the moment.

 

One, I did what I actually came back to the party to do and I tell him how I feel, finally and he possibly laughs his ass off.. Or, he doesn’t and things go okay.

 

Two, I run like hell. 

And the fight or flight being what it is in me, I eyed the door as my mouth opened and closed and I tried to think, to come up with the best possible scenario wiith the best possible outcome for this and he must have seen me looking at the door because he was edging himself towards it until his back rested firmly against it.

 

“Ah ah. I don’t think so, Iris. See, I’ve noticed somethin about you.” he stepped away from the door and closer to me, almost like he was approaching a jittery cat, coaxing tone as he spoke, “You’re a runner, Iris. Somethin gets scary, you just bolt right the fuck outta there.”

 

I scoffed and toyed with the ends of my hair, fidgety all over under his steely gaze. “I do not.”

“You do.” Dean insisted. Even as I said I didn’t, I was doing it.. Feet shuffling anxiously like I was heading towards the door. He was in front of me in a split second, cutting off my exit again, laughing and shaking his head as he did so. “Ya act like I scare ya, doll.”

 

“It’s not you… I’m not scared, I mean. Can I just.. Go?” I gave a hopeful glance to the door but Dean shook his head, chuckling as he did so. After staring at me for a few seconds with his arms folded over his chest and his back against the door as if he were going to make absolutely damn certain I didn’t bolt on him, he spoke up again.

“You don’t kiss a guy like that and try to bolt with no explanation, no nothin.”

 

“There was mistletoe and you were standing there and I…Look, it’s a tradition, I’ll have you know..” -  _ stop babbling and answer like an actual functioning goddamn adult, Iris _ .

 

“Bullshit.” he covered the word with a cough, smirking as he did so. “Ya don’t kiss somebody, like that.. Just because mistletoe happens to be hangin over ya. That was.. Like ya wanted to do it. Like ya been wanting to do it…” he was leaning in a little closer now, his hips were cautiously pressing into me, his finger hooked into the neckline of the dress I wore to pull me just a little closer and he bit his lip, staring down at me intently.

 

When I squeaked again, I wanted to punch myself right in the fucking throat. Why hadn’t I been gifted with all the finesse and suavete that the girls I was friends with had? Why was I the mousy and plain one and the one who often wound up making a complete idiot of herself in situations like this?

 

He laughed quietly and I pouted up at him, not amused. “I’m glad you find this funny.”

“Aw, c’mon, it’s cute. And ya got no reason to be nervous, doll…. Unless… you want me… Like I want you.” his fingers walked up my neck, drawing another whimper and sending a shiver of excitement racing down my spine. I stepped back, maybe just a little and wound up seated on the loveseat in the room.

 

Gulping, I found myself pulled into his lap when he plopped down onto the loveseat too. His hands slipped down my body, squeezing my hips, grinding up into me from below. 

 

“Still waitin on an answer, doll..”

I couldn’t say it. I literally… could not. Instead of saying it, I chose to put my hands on his cheeks, pulling his lips against mine and making him growl against my lips and grind into me even more desperately, whimpering as he did so. His tongue met mine and his hands moved up and down my back, and one of them stopped on the back of my neck, his fingers twisting and tangling in my hair, tugging my mouth in deeper. I was really starting to get light headed again and I muttered against his mouth, “Kinda…. Need to breathe… Sorry?”

 

“Fuck.. Sorry.” the kiss broke and I took a deep breath, leaning against him. “I did want to, okay? It was starting to drive me crazy because I wanted to so much. Kinda the whole reason I wore this stupid fucking dress and these fucking shoes tonight.. And the contacts, oh man, I hate these..” and his fingertip was pressing heavily against my mouth again and he was the one with his hands on my cheeks, pulling my lips up to meet his, his teeth latching onto my lower lip again. He dropped a hand and it went straight to my thigh, squeezing and then it crept around, gripping my ass and grinding me against him as the kiss broke and he backed away. “Do you feel what ya do to me? And that’s not just tonight, doll. It’s every single fuckin time I see ya.” he guided my hand down over the way he was strained against his jeans and I hissed, biting my lip, swallowing hard and locking eyes with him. 

 

If not for the look in his eyes and had he been anyone else, I would have told him he had to be lying.. But I got the distinct sense that no, he wasn’t. Before I could say or do anything else, he was guiding me back onto the couch, hovering over me from above, pressing down into me, his mouth on mine and then not, then it was down my throat as his hands crept up my dress, fingers hooking into my panties and tearing them off, a growl escaping into my skin, his teeth nipping at the inside of my thighs. 

 

HIs eyes met mine and he inhaled deeply. “Fuck. So fuckin wet already, doll.” he rose back up my body, his hand going under my head, raising it so that he pulled me into a biting kiss all over again, “That’s good. That’s real good, actually. Because as long as I’ve wanted ya.. I’m gonna take my time with ya…” there was this gleam in his eye as he tore at the front of my dress, snickering quietly, making me both whimper and mumble, “Hey, what the hell?” as my hand curled in the cushion beneath me as his face buried in my exposed tits, groaning, rubbing himself right against me. “You can wear my shirt outta here. Since ya leavin with me.”

 

“I am, huh?”

 

“Yep.” the p popped and his eyes met mine as  his teeth latched onto my nipple, grazing his teeth against it, tugging,making me cry out, my toes digging into the cushions of the loveseat, the grip of my hand tightening as I arched against him and tried to catch the breath he kept stealing. “You are, doll.”

 

“Dean, ahh.. Oh..” his mouth was moving down my abdomen now, making me wetter by the second, the hints of a five o’clock shadow  leaving burn behind on my skin as he nipped and kissed and bit his way down. His hand cupped my core, rubbing, fingers working me open and making me moan, the almost silence of the room broken. He smirked against my skin, I could feel the corners of his mouth turning upward when he did and the closer his mouth got to my pussy, the more I felt the ache beginning to build. “Gonna taste so fuckin sweet, baby.. So fuckin sweet.” 

 

His tongue circled my clit as his fingers pumped in and out of my heat slowly, and I moaned out loud, dragging my hand through his hair and gripping the loveseat cushion tighter. He stopped to look up, licking his lips, groaning at the taste of me as if I were the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted in his life. His tongue made a broad swipe down my soaked folds, his teeth catching, as he slurped, licking me clean and his fingers pumped in and out of me faster, going as deep as he could.

 

“Dean, fuck.. Oh yeah.. I want you..”

 

“Hang on, doll. ‘S rude to talk with ya mouth full.” he groaned against my core, stopping the delicious torment to nip at my pelvic mound and bite down, sucking, leaving marks behind. “Mine.” he rose up to admire his handiwork, smirking and catching eyes with me as he licked his lips. “Now where was I, hmm..” he inhaled sharply and when he exhaled, the breath against my skin sent a shiver through my body. I could feel the ache of my orgasm building and I whimpered, bucking my hips upward, trying to use the hand resting in his hair again to gently guide his head down, where I needed his mouth the most.

 

“Right there.” I moaned the second he’d plunged his fingers and tongue deep inside my core again and rocking my hips upward, he groaned, his nose bumping against my pelvic mound. “Gonna lick you clean, doll. You gonna let me taste you?” he stopped long enough to look up at me, slipping his fingers between his lips and making me moan quietly. 

 

“Yes.” 

He tilted my hips upward slightly and buried his tongue in my pussy again, my grip on the cushion and his scalp almost white knuckled by now. “Oh, oh yeah.. There.. Faster, don’t stop… Dean, god.. Mmmmm.” only the sounds of my moans and his licks were present in the room, everything else just sort of… Fell away.

 

My orgasm ripped through me, leaving my entire body shaking and he rose up, staring down at me, licking his lips, that sexy fucking smirk on his face as he leaned in, pulling my lips into a heated and bruising kiss, mumbling against, “If ya taste that sweet, doll. Bet ya feel even sweeter. Can’t wait to bury my cock inside ya and find out.” pulling away so he could step out of his jeans as I tugged his shirt upwards, tossing it onto the floor. I swallowed hard as his cock sprang free, fuck… He was so…. Thick..

 

Licking my lips, I decided to embrace this… Apparent other side of myself.. The one that was dying to suck his cock. I rose to my knees in front of him and wrapped my hand around his thick length, slowly pumping my hand up and down, making him growl and grip my hair in his fingers, tugging. “Fuck.. Fuck, doll.. Fuck.. That’s it.. Take it if ya want it. It’s all yours.” 

 

I caught his gaze and teased my tongue over the tip, paying close attention to the slit there, groaning as my tongue darted over it, making him growl quietly, mumbling, “Fuck… so fuckin hot, watchin ya take it.”

 

My tongue twirled around the tip a few more times and then I slowly started to trail it down his thick length, tracing a vein in the side and he shivered, leaning forward slightly to grab at the back of the loveseat, sort of bracing himself to stay on his feet. “You’re fuckin in for it, doll.. In so much trouble.. Ya know that, right?” he groaned the words as I wrapped my lips around his cock, the suction as I raised and lowered my head, bobbing, groaning at the salty  taste of him in my mouth making him growl and thrust his hips against my face, carefully, his fingers tangling up even more in my hair, using it to guide my mouth deeper. “Oh god, mmmm… So big…” 

 

“Ya take it in ya mouth so well, doll.. So fuckin sexy.. Ugh.. Fuck.” his hips were snapping against my lips now and he had a tighter grip on my hair, on the back of the couch and even with that, he was still almost falling over. “Gotta stop, doll.” he growled as he tilted my chin up, leaning down to pull me into a kiss as he pushed me back flat against the loveseat and moved up my body, reaching between us to grab his length, teasing it over my slit, lingering at my entrance, making me whimper and beg and cling closer to his body, panting for breath, looking up at him. “Dean, c’mon.. Please baby, now.”

 

Slowly, he sank every inch into me deep and I hissed, my arms going around his neck, my legs clenching his hips, my heels against the backs of his thighs and his ass driving him in deeper and he growled into my mouth, sucking my lower lip until I felt it bruising on impact, mumbling against my lips as he fucked into me.

 

“Fuck, doll.. Mmm.. fit so good…” his lips broke from mine, dancing down the front of my throat, biting a trail, and then lower, to my chest, making me gasp, cling to him tighter, whimpering at the feel of his stubble against my tits, his teeth against my skin when he bit down just before letting his teeth tug at my nipples again. My hand carded his scalp, going down, fingernails digging lightly into the back of his neck, then across his shoulders as his thrusts went from almost agonizingly slow to just a little faster, harder and deeper. He raised my hips a little, the new angle driving him right into that one magic spot and making me nearly scream his name in the process, my hips rocking violently to keep up with his thrusts, to match the rhythym, and I couldn’t stop begging for more. “Fuck.. oh yeah… mmm.. Harder baby… faster… Fuck yes.. Right there.”

 

He growled against my chest, driving into me harder and faster and I arched my back, biting my lips as I panted for breath. “On your knees, doll.. In front of me… Wanna watch ya take me.” he managed to  gasp at one point and raising up, he let me get into position in front of him, guiding me so that my chest was flat against the sofa and my ass was in the air and when he slammed back into me slowly, I groaned at the way it felt, the new position’s angle only bringing me even closer to getting off. His hand tangled in my hair and rested on the back of my neck as he started to pound away at me all over again, his other hand flat against the arm of the loveseat to steady himself. It wasn’t long before he was hauling me up, raising my hips so that he could slam me back down on his cock. His hands wandered around, squeezing my tits as he left bites all over my neck and shoulders, growling against my ears, “So fuckin… close… doll…. Mmmmm… Think I’m gonna come all over those pretty little titties of yours…”

 

“Faster, fuck… Mmm… need to feel you…”

He grinned broadly, mumbling against my earlobe, “That’s an even better idea, doll… Then everybody in the back will know ya mine and won’t dare fuck with  ya…” his teeth tugging against my earlobe as he spoke. His hips snapped into me erratically, his hands grip on my body tightened and he groaned, swearing, moaning my name loudly as he asked, “Ready for me, doll?”

 

“Yes.. yes, baby, now.. C’mon..”

“Ya gonna come with me, right?”

I groaned at his words, rocking my hips faster and harder, nodding and answering, “So close… Just.. Want to feel you… Fuck… Almost can’t wait….”

 

“Iris, holy shit.. Mmmm… yeah, doll… Here I come.” his hips stuttered and I felt my orgasm rip through me, I kept riding his cock, riding out the high, grabbing hold of his thighs, the loveseat, anything I could grab to keep myself upright as my walls vised his thick length deep inside and I felt him throbbing, filling me up. He bit down several times on the back of my neck, a chorus of groans and growls falling out of his mouth as he panted for breath and held me in place against him, the bites turning to softer kisses before turning me around to face him and pulling me into another deep kiss, pulling me on top of him, flat against when he fell back against the loveseat, spent and trying to pull himself together.

 

“Hell of a party, hmm?” he mused, making me look up at him, lean in to steal a kiss and smile, nodding in agreement. “I only came to this stupid thing tonight for you anyway..”

 

“Did ya now… I like that. I only came for you.” his arms tightened around me and he yawned lazily, making the point that we should probably attempt moving so we could bail and go back to the hotel.

 

“We should but.. I kinda don’t want to move..”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Body Heat | Baron & Sadie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And in this chapter, we have that timeless trope.. "Body heat builds warmth" while trapped together in a snowstorm.. Gee.. I wonder what could possibly happen here, hmm?

**BARON & SADIE | BODY HEAT**

**SADIE'S POV:**

“You weren’t planning on coming to visit for Christmas, were you sweetie?” my mom was on the phone and I raised a brow as I stared at the phone in my hands, puzzled. My family was.. Super big into celebrating the holidays together. We’d always been close.

 

“I was, why? Mom? What’s going on?” I held up a finger so that my roommate and the  guys he’d invited over to watch some game on tv would turn down the volume on the television so I could hear and when that didn’t help, I stepped into the kitchen, sliding the pocket door separating the two rooms shut.

 

“Well, your father and I want to do something for us this year.. There’s this cruise and we’ve been saving for it… Your brother and your sister both said that they wouldn’t plan to come back but you always… Look forward to it so much..” my mom said the words quickly and also quickly added, “But if you’re all set on coming home to visit, we can always wait..” she paused, I could almost feel her hesitance through the phone. Like if I said anything, she’d cancel their plans. That is the last thing I wanted them to do.

 

“Mom, no.. You and Dad deserve this. Go on your cruise! Have a good time! I’ll be totally fine.” I bit my lip and listened as she started to gush, to tell me everything that they’d be doing and after talking to her a little longer, mostly to reassure her that I was fine, them going on this trip wasn’t going to upset me, I hung up.

 

I had an entire week to myself. No deadlines at work, no classes to wake up and rush off to, no finals to cram for and no auditions to prepare myself for.. I had no fucking idea what I was going to do with myself now that I really thought about it…

Baron wandered into the kitchen to grab something to drink and eyed me with a raised brow. “Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah.. Everything is fine. Just talking to my mom, that’s all..”

“Ya look upset.” his brows furrowed as his eyes met mine and I shook my head, pouring myself a glass of water, taking a sip. “No, I’m not.”

 

I mean.. I wasn’t upset, just.. I’m a planner, I’m used to planning things. Now, for at least a week, I had absolutely nothing planned and just the mere thought of it was already driving me crazy. Downing the water, I made some lame excuse to go to my room, I think I said I had finals to study for and Baron surprised me even further when he called out to me as I got halfway down the hall, “You could take a break. Haven’t you been at that all day?”

 

“I don’t want to be in the way..” I shuffled my feet, biting my lip as I stared at my roommate intently. It’s not that I don’t like the guy.. It’s not that I don’t even want to be around the guy.. Actually, the opposite can be said.

 

Maybe I like him way too much. And lately, it’s getting too hard to keep hidden. I was dangerously close to just blurting it out last night when he asked me to pass him something while we were eating, it’s gotten.. That bad.

 

I can’t cave in right now, not with all these carefully made plans of mine.. And I doubt me saying anything would actually do anything but make our living arrangement extremely awkward. And given that I actually do consider Baron a friend, even if I’ve been distant lately because I’d rather die than make things awkward between us and lose him as a friend.

 

“You won’t, Sadie.” he promised, giving me a pleading pout and I held up my notebook that had been sitting on the table in the hallway. “I really need to get back to it…” I hesitated, and he kept on with that look and I finally took a deep breath, turning away from my bedroom door and back towards him and where he stood in the hallway. 

 

“Okay, fine.. But just an hour.”

 

He smirked and for a few seconds, we lingered there in the hallway just sort of staring up at each other until he moved out of the doorway so I could walk in and flop down onto the couch.

 

“Look who came out of hiding.”

“You finally tear her nose out of a book?” one of the girls sitting in the room asked, flashing Baron a grin as she spoke.

 

“Haha, you assholes are hilarious.” I pretended to glare at the guys who’d been giving me hell about always working and studying like they had a time or two before when they came by to hang out with Baron while he was home on downtime.

 

“You’re always studying or working. You could use some relaxing..” Baron pointed out and I bit my lips to curb the urge to whimper as I felt him massaging my shoulders and leaning in to remark, “You’re so tense. Wouldn’t happen if you’d take me up on the offer to take a break for a few hours and get out, go do something.” against my ears. I could feel my face heating up, I knew I had to be blushing and I just had to hope to God that none of his co workers or friends picked up on it.

 

One of them, another of the girls present, she flashed me this knowing sort of grin and I bit my lip, shaking my head, a pleading look in my eyes.  _ Great, that’s all I need.. His friends starting to suspect I have a huge crush on him _ .. I thought the thought to myself as I feigned interest in the game on tv at the moment.

 

A beer was pushed into my hands from behind and I looked up at him over my shoulder, biting my lip as he raised his bottle. “Thought you might want one too.”

 

“I.. sure.. Thanks.” I took a sip, wiping my mouth with my hand after and falling into conversation with the group gathered. A lot of my previous thoughts, those were gone by the time everyone was leaving for the night.

 

“So, we’ll see you at the airport tomorrow? To leave for the ski trip, buddy?” 

 

“Actually, I need to talk to you about that…” and Baron stepped out into the hallway with the rest of the group, shutting the door behind him. I raised a brow, but put it out of my head quickly, making my way down the hall and into my room, leaning heavily against my own door after I’d closed it, just to catch my breath.

 

He always has this effect on me.

 

#  BARON’S POV:

“Okay, what’s up?” Kevin Owens eyed Baron as Baron leaned against the door of the apartment, shrugging. “Just not gonna make it on the trip.”

 

“But why though?” Kevin stared up at Baron, waiting on an answer.

 

“Because, damn it.. Sadie, she’s gonna be stuck here for a week with nothin to do.” Baron trailed off, tapping his boot against the hallway floor.

 

“So bring her, dumbass..” Kevin eyed Baron with a confused look until it hit him and then he was crowing with triumph and calling out to Sami Zayn, “You owe me fifty bucks, Zayn, you dumbass. I called it. Corbin does want her and it’s drivin him fuckin insane.”

 

“Can you shut the hell up, Owens? Because she kinda doesn’t have a clue and I don’t want her gettin one until I actually get to tell her?” Baron’s tone was gruff and he glared at Kevin who fell silent under the glare.

 

“Damn. Somebody’s got it bad.”

“Shut your mouth, Owens. Anyway, I’m not  goin. Gonna stay here and yeah.. Maybe I’m thinkin of tellin Sadie.”

 

“You fucking better, you’re really starting to drive us all batshit insane, you won’t shut up about her.” Kevin was really eating up this rare chance to tease Baron about something and Baron flipped him off, shrugging, laughing a little. “Whatever, man. I’m goin inside.”

“Tell us how it goes?” Bayley was staring up at her friend and Baron shrugged, giving a smirk. “Maybe.”

 

“We’re just going to hound you until you do, you know that already, Corbin. C’mon, let’s let him get back in there… to his woman.” Kevin mimicked the sound of a whip being cracked and Baron flipped him off again, turning to step back inside the apartment.

 

Now, he just had to figure out a way to actually.. Clue her in.

 

#  SADIE’S POV:

I flopped onto bed, trying to feign interest in one of my books for the upcoming semester, but I kept going back to it in my head, the way Baron stepped outside to talk to his friends about this ski trip or whatever they were apparently planning to leave for tomorrow.

 

As much as I didn’t want to admit it, I guess that the fact he was in town for downtime was making me dread the next few days considerably less, but now that I knew he’d be gone, well… I was really going stir crazy.

 

And knowing that when I woke up the next morning, he’d be gone and I’d have the entire apartment to myself, well.. I wasn’t really looking forward to it. Because as awkward as things have been between us lately, mostly on my end, me trying to avoid him, well...I really liked the way things felt when he was here, too.

 

On that thought, I gathered my things to take a shower and I stepped out into the hallway right as Baron was stepping out of the bathroom, a towel riding low on his hips, a toothbrush clenched between his teeth. The pitiful size of the hallway in our apartment put us body to body and all I could do was gulp and yes, stare like an idiot. I nodded to the bathroom. “Please tell me you left some warm water?”

 

“Yeah.”

“Oh thank God.” I went to step around to the side and he grabbed my hand, making me look up.

“You mad at me or somethin? Because lately, kinda seems like you’re avoidin me or you’re always busy?”

 

“No, no.. Just finals and stuff.. But those are done, thank God.. I mean.. They will be.” I remembered my earlier desperate attempt at an excuse and covered my ass but he stared down at me intently, almost like he wanted to say something else. He seemed to buy it, thankfully and he nodded, letting go of my wrist.

 

I stepped into the bathroom, leaning against the door heavily, taking a few long and slow deep breaths.

 

That man was going to be the absolute fucking death of me, I just knew it. I stepped into the shower and I let the water wash over me, letting out a quiet groan as I squeezed my eyes shut, imagining what could have happened… If I were braver and thought I had a snowballs chance in hell with my roommate and I’d actually been bold enough to say what I’ve been feeling lately.

 

Knowing he’d be leaving tomorrow for a ski trip with his co workers kind of just… Made me dread the upcoming holidays and not waking up, having him there. It also made me realize that if I don’t say something soon I was going to drive myself crazy, because the way I felt was so strong that I couldn’t just keep walking around or sitting on it or waiting on the perfect time…

 

There wasn’t going to be a perfect time. I either took the chance or I let it pass me by and lived with the regret.

 

Sighing, I flopped back against the bed and resigned myself to tossing and turning all night long. Playing out scenarios in my head that most likely wouldn’t ever happen.When I finally did wake up, it was a little after 10 and for a few minutes, I expected complete silence in the apartment, so imagine my surprise when I not only… heard the television set going, but smelled food.

 

I slipped out of bed and threw on an oversized plaid shirt and my favorite pair of fuzzy socks.

The second I saw him sprawled out on the sofa in the living room, looking like he was about to doze off again, I shut my door and leaned against it heavily.

 

“I thought he was leaving for some ski trip… And why the hell is it so cold in this apartment?” I shivered at the chill hanging around in the air. Stepping out into the hallway, I stopped in the doorway of the living room, clearing my throat.

 

Baron rolled over lazily, stretching and looking up at me, giving me that goofy grin of his. “Ski trip got cancelled.. I thought you were leavin for your parents?”

 

“They left.. For some cruise or something…” I shrugged and he sat up, gazing up at me intently. “A cruise, huh?”

 

“Yeah.. Why is it so cold in here? And why are you sitting around in the dark?”

 

“Snowstorm hit.. All the power’s out. They’re sayin on the news it could be an hour before power goes back up or it could be a whole day.” Baron bit his lower lip and all I could do was… Stare at the movement almost helplessly.

 

Now… did I take the chance and do something about my feelings for him while we were stuck together this week or did I continue to keep it to myself and drive myself crazy in the process?

 

“I’m gonna go make some hot chocolate… And find blankets.”

He chuckled, flashing me another sexy lazy grin from the couch as he pointed out, “Might not be so cold if you were wearin pants, tiny.”

 

I glanced down, swore to myself and shot him the finger as I made a hasty retreat from the room and back into mine.

 

#  BARON’S POV:

He nearly choked when she stepped into the living room, those long legs he spent so much time fantasizing about, on full display. When she made a remark about being cold, it took everything in his willpower not to point out that body heat was the best method to keep warm. He scowled at himself as he tried to focus on anything but how much he wanted her, how crazy keeping it to himself was driving him.

 

He was going to tell her. He’d never been the kind of guy to keep things to himself for very long, especially not when it came to something he really, really wanted. And he really, really wanted her. He had for so long now it was really starting to drive him crazy and he’d tried literally everything he could think of to clue her in, but she remained clueless. Which was not only cute but frustrating as hell.

 

Especially now that he realized this went above and beyond his usual level of attraction.. That he was falling in love with her. He didn’t know what else to do but be direct about it, and the way he saw it, choosing not to go on the ski trip, that gave him the perfect chance to do something.

This snowstorm hitting, well… That was a sign that he was doing the right thing, it had to be… Not that he believed in signs or anything.

 

He’d die before admitting it.

 

“You made food?” she spoke up from the  doorway, breaking through his thoughts, a piece of bacon clenched between her teeth and he scoffed at her question, shrugging as he answered, “I can actually cook.”

 

“This is so good.” she groaned quietly as she ate the strip of bacon and Baron coughed and then asked with a smirk, “Do I need to leave the room and leave the two of ya alone?” as he stood, intending to go into the kitchen and grab himself some more food. This put them body to body in the doorway and he bit back a groan as her body rubbed and pressed right against his. Before he could stop himself, his hand was lingering at her hip and yeah, he was doing it again, pulling her closer.

 

Not that he had to try too hard, it hit him suddenly that she’d moved closer on her own too. 

 

“You never answered my question, Baron.. What happened to the ski trip?” she tilted her head slightly to look up at him and he swallowed hard.

Maybe just being blunt and owning up to what he’d done was the best thing. Maybe, at the very least, it’d kind of start to clue her in on just how important she actually was to him.

 

“Decided not to go.”

“Why not? I mean you bust your ass out there… You should be there unwinding.”

“Maybe, darlin, I’d rather be here unwindin..” Baron’s words caught her by surprise, he could tell when she sort of blinked and  then stared up at him in confusion. 

 

“You didn’t have to do that…”

“I know I didn’t have to. I wanted to.” Baron corrected, his hand squeezing her hip carefully as he stared down at her, watched the bacon between her lips, biting his own lip as he did so. “What else are friends for, huh? I… Kinda overheard you on the phone with your mom last night. Didn’t feel right about leavin you here by yourself this week. It’ll be like that week I was stranded on the couch sick.”

 

“Y-yeah.” she was doing the lip bite thing and staring up at him. When she rose to her tiptoes and pulled completely against him to press her lips to his jaw, he couldn’t suppress the groan that came quietly. Hell, he barely managed to keep the urge to grab her ass and really press her all the way against him under control.

The contact between their bodies broke and she just stared up at him a few seconds before spurring into ‘action mode’.

 

“I’m gonna go find blankets and candles and that battery powered radio.”

 

Baron leaned against the hallway wall, trying like hell to collect himself because that little kiss on the jaw had.. Really ignited the fire he already felt.

 

All he could do was stand there and think about what he’d wanted to do.. Press her back against the door, or pull her up into his arms, his hands all over her body, his lips all over her neck and buried in her lips. He was even trying to imagine what little sounds she’d make. 

 

He got so caught up in it that her clearing her throat from the hallway caught him totally off guard.

 

#  SADIE’S POV:

All I could think about was just how much I wanted to kiss more than the spot on his jaw I’d managed to muster up the boldness to kiss. I was beyond frustrated with myself, honestly, if I didn’t do or say something soon, I was almost totally convinced that yes, I was going to lose my fucking mind.

 

I dug around, finding a pair of leggings. Given the snowstorm outside, it was a safe assumption that I wouldn’t be  venturing out today, so I didn’t feel the need to get dressed up. Slipping on the leggings, I wandered over to the window and peered out. Not a sign of anyone out to clear the roads.

 

Everything in all the buildings around ours were  unlit too. So the power was still down. Then again, as rare as it was for this place to see snow, it was probably shock and panic. “Maybe the power will go back up later.” my hand rested flat against the pane of glass and I pressed my forehead against.

 

Kids were down in the alley building haphazard snowmen. If it weren’t so fucking cold, I’d probably have been up to doing it too. I heard his throat clear from the doorway of my room and I turned, our eyes locking on each other. He laughed at the pile of blankets sitting on my bed and I shivered, complaining in irritation, “I hate being cold. Cold weather was the entire reason I moved to this state.. To escape.”

 

“It’s not that cold.”

“I’m freezing, holy shit!” I hugged myself and attempted to burrow down into my shirt for more warmth and he stepped into my bedroom, looking like he was  going to say something. His eyes were fixed on me as he made the short two step walk to where I was standing, stopping in front of me, his arms slipping around me, those massive hands I lie awake wondering how they’d feel on my body most nights sliding up and down my back. “Still cold, darlin?” his voice was this almost velvet growl against my hair and I swallowed hard, looking up at him.

 

“N-no.”

….  _ Dammit, why do you have to get so worked up? He’s just a guy _ …

…  _ a guy who happens to look like he stepped off some dirty romance novel about bikers _ …

 

I tried to force myself to focus on anything but the heavy tension hanging in the air between us and I.. couldn’t.

I wound up pressing right against him and his hands squeezed my hips. He tilted my chin up to make me look right at him and I bit my lip, our eyes locked in this intense staredown. “I couldn’t find any candles other than all my scented candles..”

 

“Candles are the last thing on my mind right now, darlin.” Baron muttered just as he pulled me up slightly, crashing his lips down onto mine. I  gripped at his chest, fingers curling in the fabric of the dark gray tee shirt he had on. 

 

One hand slid up, fingertips sliding over his scalp before coming to a rest on the back of his neck and yes, pulling his mouth much deeper into the kiss. I was starting to feel lightheaded but it wasn’t stopping either of us, panting for breath and deepening the kiss. He picked me up and stepped towards the bed, sitting down on the edge, me in his lap as his hand slid through my hair, tangling in it, tugging and pulling, his hand finally going still as he rested it against my cheek, his thumb moving lazily over my cheekbone. The kiss broke and both of us were trying to catch our breaths and I was just about to ask him what he’d done it for, but he beat me to answering before I even asked.

 

“I kissed ya, Sadie.. Because I wanted to. I’ve wanted to for a while now, actually.”

All I could do was nod, my mouth opening and closing. Fuck forming a proper sentence or anything longer than a squeak or a syllable. I was just.. Shocked that it happened. The chill of the  room crept its way back in now that I didn’t have Baron kissing the hell out of me to stop me from being so aware. Baron must have felt me shiver, because the next thing I knew, he was pushing me back against the bed and climbing in beside me after lighting all the candles that sat in various locations around my room. Once he’d positioned himself into my bed behind me, he turned me so that I faced him and his hand dug into my hip as I found myself being rubbed right against him.

 

“So fuckin beautiful.. You know that, right?”

“Baron, I…”

“Shhh.” his index finger pressed into my lip heavily and he moved his body closer to mine, molding me right against him. He wound up leaning over me, his mouth crashing against mine all over again and it started to hit me, what was going on. I raised my leg, bending at the knee and resting it against his hip and he growled as his teeth hooked onto my lower lip, tugging until I could feel it tingling and swelling. I arched my back away from the bed and my body towards him as my hand dragged over his head and stopped on the back of his neck. He rose up to tug off his tee shirt and I swallowed hard, watching the ripple of his chest muscles as he did so. Sitting in his lap like I was, I was.. Painfully aware of the way he was starting to get hard already and just the thought of.. That.. Had me sucking in a breath and letting it go, blushing a little when my breath came out shaky.

 

“I’m gonna say this at the risk of totally fuckin scarin you.. I love you.. And I want you. I’ve been tryin to get you to take the hint for months now, tiny… I’m kinda.. Out of other options than showin ya.” 

 

“Wait, huh?” I blinked in shock and then,I thought back.. The past few times he’s come back from weeks on the road, he hasn’t really done the whole going out and staying out all night.. Or the frequent string of girls in and out of the apartment.. And a time or two, he kept at me until he got me to agree to come with him to things that one of his co workers held at their houses. He was always starting conversations with me and quite a few weekends, we’d done nothing but stay in the living room and watch movies all weekend.

 

“I said..” he started, but before he could finish - _ and before I could lose my nerve _ , I was wrapping my legs around his waist and cupping his face in my hands, pulling him back into a kiss and making him growl against my mouth. He sucked in a breath and my  teeth latched onto his lower lip as my tongue slipped past his lips. I pouted at the taste of hot cocoa and muttered quietly, “Hey, not fair..”

 

“You were sleepin and you looked peaceful, I didn’t wanna wake ya up.”

“But it was hot coco, Baron.”

He chuckled against my mouth and I pushed him back against the bed, surprising myself when I did it.

 

His hands slid down, squeezing my hips and he stared up at me, biting a reddened lower lip, making me whimper as his tongue slid slowly across it’s surface. I could feel him really starting to strain against his sweats now, the bulge sort of.. Poking into my ass and making me swallow hard, start to blush all over _ -because fuck, it was so hot, knowing what I did to him _ , making me start to really get wet, almost dripping. “Ya know, darlin.. If you’re cold.. I can think of a way to warm ya up.” he rose to sit, I should have known he wouldn’t stay lying down.

 

“Oh, I bet you can.” I managed to gasp just as his lips started to dance down the front of my throat lazily, his teeth nipping at my skin, leaving bite marks behind. He looked up at me and nodded, that smirk on his face when he did. “Mhmm.” his fingertip trailed over my lower lip and I rubbed myself against him, surprising myself when I admitted, “So can I.”

 

As I dragged my cunt over the bulge straining at his sweats, his hands gripped my ass, guiding me down so that I was bearing down on it and he growled into my skin, sinking his teeth into the side of my neck.On my back against the bed I went, his hands capturing mine and holding them flat against the pillow as he pressed himself into me, his lips burying in mine again before moving down to my neck. Apparently, he couldn’t be bothered to unbutton the buttons on my shirt, because in a tug, he’d ripped it open and he was slipping it down my arms and tossing it onto the floor of my bedroom. I whined as my fingertips caught in the waistband of his sweats and he growled, nodding to them as he muttered against my ear, “Take ‘em off, darlin.”

 

I gulped, meeting his gaze. Now was not the time to get all shy.. But clearly, I was. Thankfully, Baron took the lead, chuckling and slipping off the bed to stand, dropping his sweats to the floor and kicking them off at the ankles. He nodded to my panties, smirking. “You’re wearin too much now.” and he was tugging down my panties, making me whimper and moan and arch my back upward as he rubbed the flat of his hand against my dripping core, sucking in a sharp breath as he did so and leaning down to mumble into my ear, “You’re drippin already. This is gonna feel so good. Fuck, I have been dying to bury my dick into you for so long now, darlin.. Fuckin keeps me awake at night.”  before turning his attention back to turning me on and getting me ready - _ which I was totally past the point of by now, _ this hungry look burning in his eyes as he got back on the bed, crawling up my body, licking his lips. “Gonna get all shy on me now, darlin?” he moved the hand I’d kind of tried to cover myself up with. Honestly, I was just still shocked that this was all happening and a little worried that maybe he’d… Seen better looking women.. Had better women in general.

 

“I…”

“It’s okay. Kinda cute, actually.” he muttered as his hand moved down my body, gripping my tits, squeezing them together, dipping his head and letting his teeth drag across my nipples, latching on only long enough at each one to raise them to points and raise goosebumps all over my body. He mumbled something against my chest and I couldn’t quite understand it, his words were interrupted by a growl and his teeth, sinking into my flesh, sucking hard enough to raise angry redness rushing to the surface.. He raised up, leaving me pouting and shivering a little in the cold air, but he chuckled and I bit my lip as I watched his hand wrap around his cock. When he guided it along my folds, I hissed and arched myself against him, my legs wrapping his hips, trying to use my heels on his thighs to guide him where I wanted that thick cock buried at most.

 

“You gonna get loud for me?” he asked, locking eyes with me and licking his lips. That fire in his eyes was burning twice as hot and I felt my entire body heating up under his gaze, the end result settling into a lazy fireball in my cunt. God, I wanted him so fucking much. More than I’d wanted anyone or anything in a really, really long time.

 

And this was finally happening.

I didn’t want him thinking I was boring or meek, so I took a deep breath and made the decision to step up my own game. Raising up, I licked my lips as I stared up at him and then glanced back down to his cock.

 

“You want it, baby girl?”

“Yes.. Fuck yes.”

“It’s all yours. C’mon.. I.. Wanna feel you loosen up for me.” he swallowed hard, gripping my hair as my tongue teased down the length of his cock and my hand curled his shaft, methodical strokes up and down. He tightened his grip in my hair as my tongue trailed over the slit in the tip and I moaned, stopping to stare up at him. 

 

That fucking smirk he was giving me, I could tell he was thinking long and hard about something, so I stopped and asked, “What’s that look for?”

 

“Get on your knees, darlin. Because see, this ain’t fair.. You’re gettin to taste me and I wanna taste you so fucking bad..” he motioned for me to get on my knees, turned away from him and I did, he flopped down onto the bed and he guided my hips so that his face was buried between my thighs. I gripped his legs and shivered, biting my lip as I felt the scruff of his beard moving up my inner thighs, his teeth sinking into a couple of places, raising bites and bruises to the surface of my flesh. “Might wanna.. Grab hold of somethin, princess. Because when I’m done with you, you’re gonna be fucking shakin...” and I took a deep breath, my mouth lowering onto his cock, tongue teasing over the tip again, trailing slowly over the slit, one hand going to the bed and gripping and the other resting on his thigh, just to stay upright. His fingers worked me open and he breathed in deeply, his tongue darting over my dripping folds and sending a shiver down my body, especially when his tongue roamed upward, circling my clit. His hands guided my hips back a little more, his mouth latching onto my pussy greedily and I moaned, taking his cock deeper into my  throat. The growl that came against my skin was enough to make me whimper and rock my hips against his mouth as his fingers plunged deeper into my core and his tongue followed suit.

 

I bobbed my mouth down deeper, almost gagging, making him growl and grip my hips tighter, pulling my hips even closer and as his tongue plunged deep into my core, I moaned out loud, the silence in the room shattering and filling with our panting, gaspy breaths. “Fuckin shit, baby girl.. You’re so fuckin sweet.” he mumbled the words against my cunt and I tightened my grip on the mattress in his thigh, feeling my orgasm beginning to build at an almost alarming speed.

 

“Why are you shakin, hmm?” he mumbled the question as his fingers started to fuck into me deeper and faster and his tongue continued to curl inside my core as deep as he could bury it and I barely managed to whimper, “I’m gonna come.. Fuck..Baron, please.. I wanna..”

 

“You wanna what?” he stopped everything, growling and staring at me intently, our eyes locked when I stopped to look back, meeting his gaze.

“I wanna feel you fucking me.”

 

“I wanna feel you come undone in my mouth first. C’mon, baby girl.. I know you want to.”

“Fuck..” I rocked my hips violently against his mouth as he returned to what he’d been doing and I took him as deep into my throat as I could, nearly gagging again, making him growl as his teeth latched onto my folds, tugging. My orgasm shattered through me and I really had to grip to stay on my knees. A shiver worked it’s way through my body, but not from the cold this time. No, I was.. Not even worrying about how ‘cold’ I had been almost two hours before at this point.

 

“That’s fuckin it, baby girl.” he bucked his hips against my mouth as I struggled to continue sucking his cock because his tongue felt so good. “Take my cock.” he growled the words almost and before I could say or do anything, he was making me stop, “I’m not coming this way.” a warning in his tone that if I didn’t stop, he was going to come. I stopped, raising my head and looking back at him. He rose up, settling on his knees behind me, pushing my chest downwards and tangling his hand in my hair as his other hand gripped my hip. I whimpered as he slowly teased inch for inch into my pussy, stopping and pulling out and then doing it all over again.

 

“Baron, please.. Now.” I gripped at the comforter beneath me and when he did finally sink every inch of his thick length deep inside me, I moaned, rolling my hips to meet his slow and deep thrusts. “Fuck. So fuckin tight, darlin.. You fit me so well.” he was leaning in slightly, whispering the words against my ear, allowing me to raise up a little. “C’mon.. Rock those hips, baby girl.” he urged as he bit into the back of my shoulder, making me whimper and cry out and roll my hips to meet his thrusts. “Baron, fuck.. Faster.” 

 

“Oh no.. I don’t think so, darlin.. Not as long as I wanted to do this.” he muttered the words as he slowed and then stopped, slipping out. I could feel my thighs flooding and I blushed. I’d never.. Gotten quite so wet before.

 

Then again, the few times I’d fucked someone before, they hadn’t been quite this.. Good, either.. Or fucking hung.. For a more blunt way of putting it. 

 

He chuckled and he turned me around, falling against the mattress, guiding me down onto his cock and I moaned his name with each inch deeper he sunk into me. His hands wandered up, gripping and squeezing my tits and I started to rock my hips and bounce up and down, gripping his hips as he fucked into me deep and slow from below. “Baron, c’mon..”

 

“Oh no.. Nope. I’m gonna take my time with you.” Baron muttered the words firmly, slowing down even more just to really tease me. I whined, begging for it and he chuckled, pulling me down a little, pulling me into a long and slow kiss. Our bodies made a shadow on the wall, accentuated by the flickering of the candles lit all around the room. 

 

All I wanted was Baron.. Fucking me until I couldn’t think straight.. Or walk for a few hours after the fact.. But I had to just sort of savor the moment.. He was being so sweet and so slow about this, mumbling against my skin, kissing me all over and leaving these little bites  over my body and the way he was touching me and holding me.

 

I was definitely going to get used to this.

 

I gripped the sides of his face, deepening the kiss as I started to  rock my hips harder and faster and he growled into my mouth, speeding up just a little himself. Two of the candles had died out during all this, and I was actually starting to sweat a little, beyond warmed up, but it felt so fucking amazing. Too fucking amazing to just.. Stop.

 

He rolled us so that he was on top now and my legs raised, circling his hips, the new angle making him bottom out, bump against my spot and caused me to dig my nails into his shoulders, earning me a bite on the front of the throat and then another of those slow and lasting and biting kisses filled with teeth. “Baron, baby.. Faster, please.. I.. wanna feel you now.”

 

“You wanna feel me, hmm…” a smile played at his lips and I could feel it in the kiss. “That can be arranged, baby girl.. Only if you’re gonna come for me..”

 

“Yeah, fuck..” I gasped against his neck, leaving a few bite marks of my own over the surface of his skin. His fingers tangled in the ends of my hair, tugging and he really started to fuck into me, my heels digging into his thighs, driving him in as deep as he could possibly go. His hands squeezed into my body and I gasped, my breath catching in my throat as my walls vised his length deep inside and I felt his hips start to stammer in their rhythym, my own doing the same as my orgasm ripped through me again, leaving me whimpering and shaking and clinging to him.

 

He pulled me into a kiss, growling into my mouth as he snapped his hips against me as fast as he could, I could feel him throbbing, emptying and I dug my heels and my fingernails into his skin, desperately trying to finish riding out the high of my orgasm. He was pressing against me as he finished, kisses all over my face and lips and I pulled him down onto the bed beside me, positioning myself partially on top of him and grabbing for a blanket. His lips danced on my forehead and he muttered with a quiet laugh, “Warm enough?”

 

Yawning, I answered with a nod and a lazily drawled, “Yeah.. for now.” against his chest as my fingertips trailed designs into his skin and I stared up at him, a sleepy smile.

“Least it’s finally out now. Was startin to drive me fuckin crazy, darlin.”

“Me too.. I was just.. Scared to say something.”

 

“Why though?”

“Well.. I thought you’d laugh your ass off.”

“Not at somethin like that, never.” he pulled me down against him completely, his arms wrapping around me, holding me in place against him.


	4. Better | Roderick Strong & Starla

#  STARLA’S POV:

“Oh you can fuck right off with that attitude. You started this entire thing, Adam.” I butted into his rant about me spending way too much time talking to Roderick Strong lately and rolling my eyes, I shrugged. “We’re friends. Get over it. Or die mad.”

 

“I’ve had about enough of your shit today, Star.” Adam gripped the wheel tighter, giving me a firm warning look that I’d seen a lot lately. And frankly, it amused me more than anything.. Did Adam Cole really think he owned me?

It’d be a cold day in hell before  _ that _ happened.

 

“And I’ve had just about enough of your shit forever, Adam. Pull the goddamn SUV over. I’d rather freeze to death walking  than spend another second in a moving vehicle with you.” I blew out an exasperated breath and when he kept driving, I repeated myself. 

 

Adam pulled the car onto the shoulder of the road and then he lowered the radio, leaning in. “I just wanna… It makes me so jealous..”

 

“And you flirting on anything with a pair of tits doesn’t make me jealous? Enough talking. I’m finished. I’d rather walk and freeze than stay here with you.”

 

“C’mon, babe. We been through worse..” Adam started, biting his lip, staring into my eyes. Ha.. Like he thought his old tricks were going to work on me.

 

“I can’t unsee it, Adam.. I see  you fucking her every single time I close my eyes.. Every single time I look at you now, it’s.. All I can think about. I tried, because that’s what I thought I wanted, but I just.. I can’t anymore.. And now you’re being a dick and you’re treating me like a possession and not an actual human. You tell me to just get over it, forget already. You say you’ve apologized and you don’t know what else to do.. I’m saying that you’re not the least bit sorry. If you were, you wouldn’t still be fucking texting her!”

 

“Who said that? Did Roddy tell you that? Because fuck him. He just wants to fuck you, Star, don’t you see that?”

 

“Yeah? Well maybe you’re right. Maybe I wanna fuck him too. I know I want him to kiss me again, who knows.. Maybe I wanna do more than just let him kiss me, Adam.. What the fuck can you really do about it?” it surprised me when the words left my mouth, but I don’t think I was even as surprised as Adam was. He gaped at me, mouth opening and closing and I could see it in the look on his face, he was going back over every little time he’d caught me around Roderick Strong lately.. Earlier in the month when we were all  in catering when I’d taken his baseball cap and put it onto my own head, turning it backwards.. Me stopping behind Roderick during a long bus ride once to massage the guy’s shoulders.. Or the way we’d wound up sitting together after a pit stop on that bus ride and maybe I’d slipped my legs into Roderick’s lap. Going for a ride around the last town we’d been in with Roderick just to talk and clear my head after a bad fight with Adam.. And we wound up watching the stars and looking at houses all lit up for Christmas.

 

Adam Cole would never do that kind of stuff with me.

 

I know how this sounds, believe me.. And until earlier tonight, when he caught me off guard at the arena, pushed me against the wall and kissed the hell out of me while Adam was down in the ring, I’d had myself convinced that Roderick and I were just two friends who were that comfortable with each other. But then, Roderick had to go and kiss me… And Adam had to come into the room right after it happened, before I could even properly function well enough to ask him why he’d done it or what it meant… Roderick disappeared after that and I didn’t see him again until about two minutes before Adam and I were loading the SUV and getting ready to drive five hours to the next town we had a stop in for the show.

 

But now, in light of that kiss, suddenly everything was.. Crystal clear. This whole thing had been building for weeks and now, I clearly had a choice to make.

Continue to try when I knew what I had with Adam was broken now and frankly, I gave a fuck less about fixing it or.. Take a risk and be with the guy who lately, was the biggest reason I could actually smile or laugh again.

 

“He.. Kissed you.”

“Mhmm.. and if you hadn’t walked in and spoiled everything, you piece of shit, I’m pretty sure he would have kept kissing me. So yeah.. You wanted to know what you interrupted, you know now, cheating asshole. Oh, what’s the matter? Didn’t think I had it in me?”

 

He glared at me angrily, nostrils flared and a firmly set jaw. “I’ll fucking derail him.”

“If you even breathe on him, Adam, I’ll make it my personal mission to make your life a living hell. Do you think the fans would still adore you if they knew you were an egotistical, lying, cheating piece of shit? Because honestly? I don’t. And I’m about sick of everyone ignoring your obvious an blinding flaws. I’m done with you, little boy. I want a real man.”

 

“You’re making this up.. He wouldn’t.”

“He would.. And he did, and on a scale of one to ten? Ten all the way. At least he knows what the fuck to do with his mouth and it’s not like kissing a fucking Hoover.”

 

I hated this side of me and Adam bringing it out only had me loathing myself for letting him get the best of me, but he’s had this coming. I took a deep breath and I reached for the door handle, intending to open it. Adam was staring straight ahead at the road we sat beside and he fumed.

 

“I want everything I wasted on you back. C’mon.. Hand it all over. If you’re gonna do this, you’re not keeping anything I gave you. And you can forget valeting for me anymore.”

 

“Thank you Christ for that, I was getting fucking fed up with that, too.. Just being around you lately is hard enough..” and I did as he asked, throwing the ring, the necklace and the bracelet at him. Biting my lip, I slipped the shirt I wore up and over my head and I put as much force as I could muster behind throwing it at him. Then I got out of the car, grabbed my bags from the back seat and took a few deep breaths, shivering in the cold.

 

Adam wasted zero time taking off, leave me standing there. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at myself. How had I not seen just how selfish and possessive he truly was? How had I stuck it out this long?

 

Why hadn’t I gone for Roderick instead when I met him and there was this… almost magnetic pull to him from the word go?

 

“Fuck.. I could have snapped after we got to the hotel…” I mumbled the words to myself, hugging my jacket tight around me as I paced the roadside. Standing here stewing in it wasn’t gonna get me to the next town, so I started to walk ahead, scrolling through my phone and shivering, swearing under my breath about the whole fight with Adam and my own irritation at myself for being an idiot enough to stick around that long.

 

I was so caught up in my own self loathing that I didn’t realize anyone had stopped until I heard my name being shouted from behind.. And then, I was being turned around and I found myself face to face with Roderick, who was trying to catch his breath.

 

#  RODERICK’S  POV:

All he could think about was her lips against his and the way her body felt pressed against him.. The way her lips tasted like cherries and her perfume filled the air around him, making his mouth water. Or the way they always seemed to look up and right at each other at the exact same time lately.. That sad look in her eyes that seemed to linger and the way he felt when he managed to coax a smile to her lips. Watching Adam fuck around on her and treat her like a possession had been eating away at him slowly for months now and finally, tonight, he just.. Hadn’t been able to take anymore of it, so he’d kissed her. And when he did, he opened Pandora’s box and now he couldn’t get the whole thing off his mind.

 

He thought avoiding all of it would make it easier. It hadn’t. It only made him irritable, had him wanting to crawl right out of his fucking skin at the moment. The ringing of his cell phone broke through his thoughts and he went to answer, stopping when he saw that it was Adam, his soon to be former best friend.

 

Because honestly? He couldn’t wait to go to the asshole and tell him exactly how kissing Starla felt. He couldn’t wait to see the look on the asshole’s face when he went into detail about how her lips tasted and how grabbing a handful of her ass and grinding her right against him felt. He was literally dying to do it.

 

He wasn’t standing back and watching Adam put her through hell anymore and if that meant losing a guy he’d started to think of as a brother then so be it. He was gonna be the better man though, he wasn’t going to fuck around and play games or stab Adam in the back. Nope, the knife in his hand was going straight through Adam’s chest. He wanted to see the look on the son of a bitch’s face when he dropped his bombshell. He was almost tempted to tell the piece of shit just how many lonely nights the mental image of her had gotten him off too, but honestly, Adam just wasn’t worth that much effort.

 

All he wanted to do was show her she had other options when he kissed her earlier. He’d been caught up in a moment and still high off the adrenaline of a match he’d been in earlier. He hadn’t thought it through fully, otherwise, it never would have happened.. Quite like that. She deserved better than that. But her kissing back, it awakened things.. Things he couldn’t turn off now if he tried. Not that he honestly wanted to try.

 

His headlights picked up on someone walking on the side of the road and as soon as he realized who that someone was, he slammed the car in park on the shoulder of the road and got out after calling her three or four times didn’t get her attention. He caught up to her and spun her around, pulling her against him.

 

“The fuck happened?” Roderick eyed her in concern. Just by the red eyes and the tear slipping down her cheek, he was starting to get angry all over again, clenching his fist at his side and trying to keep himself from exploding like he wanted. He did pull her closer though, she looked like she was about to freeze to death. If Adam even thought for a second he wasn’t getting his ass fucking handed to him for just.. Doing what she probably stubbornly insisted he do and leaving her out in the cold like this… Then Adam was an idiot and he was in for a huge surprise.

 

“Adam pissed me off, I exploded and now, I’m hitching to the next town.. I… Didn’t mean to tell him what happened..” she stared up at him, snow settling in dark locks of hair and Roderick reached out, brushing the snowflakes out, biting his lip as he processed what she said about having told Adam already. She shrank back like she expected him to yell or get angry, but he shrugged, nodded to the car that was idling nearby, waiting and so much warmer than the air around them was.

 

“Let’s get  ya in the car and warmin up, darlin.” he scooped her up in his arms, grabbing her bag and slinging it on his shoulder. “I could’ve walked, Roddy.” she mumbled, her face buried against his neck, her lips brushing right against his skin and damned if it didn’t feel as if someone had taken a live wire and brushed it to him, sending an almost electric jolt through his entire body that had him tensing and groaning quietly. “I’m gonna fuckin kick his head in. It doesn’t matter how fuckin mad the two of ya got, he shouldn’t have just stopped and let ya out like that.”

 

“If he hadn’t, I’m pretty sure I’d have jumped out my damn self.” she sounded tired. He could feel her shivering and when he realized that in her anger, she must have peeled off the merch shirt of Adam’s that she’d been wearing, he grumbled at her and shook his head, swallowing hard at the sight of bright pink lace as she unzipped her bag and started to dig around in it for  a shirt to put on... “Do you just wanna die of pneumonia, woman?” he reached into the backseat of his car after sitting her in the passenger seat, and he found one of his long sleeve shirts, a black TapOut one, holding it out to her. “Put it on. Before ya fucking freeze to death.”

 

“No, I’m that fucking sick of seeing him fucking another girl every time I look at him. I can’t.. Just forget what he did like he wants me to and I… I tried, I really did. When he asked for all the fucking jewelry he’s bought me lately back I… snapped and took the shirt and threw that at him too.” she shivered and she tugged the shirt he’d given her down over her head, snuggling into it. 

 

He shook his head, yeah.. He knew she had a quick temper and when she got angry, she really didn’t stop to think before she did something, so he couldn’t put it past or blame her for throwing Adam’s merch shirt back in his face.

 

“I shoulda lit the fucking thing on fire. Given it back to him in a pile of ash.” she looked up at him and he placed his fingertip beneath her chin, drawing her face closer, leaning in and pulling her into a more slowed down and toned down version of the kiss he’d given her back at the arena earlier. But he couldn’t.. Control himself and before long, he was pulling her over the console and into his lap, his hands were all over her and he was bucking into her from below as she rubbed herself right over his cock. He whimpered into her mouth, his teeth latching down on her lower lip and managed to growl the warning, “Ya start it, baby girl and I cannot guarantee I’m gonna be able to stop.” and she sighed against his mouth, “I don’t want you to. I wouldn’t either.”

 

Starla slipped back into her seat and was about to buckle in and Roderick went to put the car into drive, but it died. He glared at the steering wheel and Starla groaned inwardly, kind of making a passive joke about her luck following her. Roderick shook his head and biting his lip, he turned to look at her, looking down briefly  at his phone, texting before turning his attention back to her fully and putting his cell phone away.

 

“Just gotta wait on a tow truck. Fuckin heat had to die though..” he grumbled, glaring at the dashboard for a few seconds before turning his attention back to her, pulling her back into his lap, his hands moving up and down her sides as he pulled her in close and reached down, hitting the button to let the seat back and away from the wheel so she had more room. “It’s not comfortable, but.. Least you’ll stay warm, huh?” his hand moved up, sliding down her hair, smoothing over it and tangling in the ends. She nodded, staring at him and biting her lip, looking like she wanted to say something but she wasn’t quite sure how to say it.

 

“Talk to me.” Roderick coaxed, tilting her chin so that she had to look up at him and she paused, taking a deep breath, her hands on his cheeks.

 

“I shoulda done this months ago when you signed and we had that run in backstage and I just kept feeling this pull...I…” and this time, she was kissing him, her fingers tangling in his hair, her teeth latching onto his lower lip greedily, tugging, her hands slipping down his chest, tugging at the hem of his shirt and making him groan and press her back against the wheel, his lips breaking from hers to venture down the front of her throat, teeth grazing at skin in spots, panting, almost breathless. “It’s okay. It’s alright. We don’t worry about anything but tonight, hmm? First, we’re gonna worry about keepin warm til the tow truck shows up.. Body heat, princess.. That’s the best way.”

 

She swallowed hard, they’d stopped kissing and generally trying to devour each other’s lips and necks to breathe and nodding, she did the little lip bite thing that drove him fucking crazy whenever she did it. “Body heat.. I like the sound of that, Roddy.”

 

“You gonna lemme keep ya warm, princess?” he bucked into her from below as she rubbed her cunt right against him and the bulge strained and growing, threatening to burst through his pants it almost felt like. “Yes..Keep me warm, baby. Get me all hot. And I’ll keep you warm too.”

 

“Not gonna have to try real hard there.” he nipped at her earlobe, his words an almost velvety growl against her skin when he spoke. Her lips left his neck and started to trail lower, nipping at his collarbone and he clutched her  tighter against him, bucking himself up into her, sucking in a sharp breath. “Holy fuck.”

 

It did feel like the inside of the car was heating up, the windows getting foggy already. His hand slipped up the shirt he’d loaned her to wear and beneath her bra, gripping and cupping her breast in his hand and making her really rub against him, a whine coming out of her mouth as she let her own hand venture down, slipping between them to grope the bulge strained against his jeans. Roderick snapped. He literally couldn’t handle any more wasting time, screwing around and not going directly for what he wanted so badly he could taste it and he ached for it.

 

“Backseat, darlin.” he pressed her against the wheel again as he murmured the two words against her lips and she swallowed hard, gasping for breath against his kiss, nodding and slipping out of his lap to crawl over the console in the center of the car, Roderick reaching up and cupping her cunt, rubbing as she tried to make her way over. He clumsily climbed over too, glaring up at the ceiling and snickering quietly when he bumped his head against it. 

 

The borrowed shirt was the first thing to go. When his first attempt or two at the clasp of her bra were futile, he resorted to tearing that off, tossing it into the floorboard with the shirt he’d removed. Not to be outdone, she was settled on her knees and as her lips danced down his neck, she was working his arms out of his jacket sleeves, tossing that onto the floorboard. Her fingers lingered in the hem of his shirt and they stopped, breathing heavily, staring at one another intently.

 

“If you wanna stop.. Now’s that time, hon.”

“I have zero fucking intention of stopping, Roddy.” Starla locked eyes with him and he swallowed hard, nodding, giving a smirk, leaning in to pull her into another kiss while pulling down a pair of jeans that looked as if they’d been painted onto her body. Secretly, he loved the pair of jeans in question. As soon as those were on the floor, she was tugging at his waistband, whining, giving him a pleading look as she licked her lips. He swore quietly when she got the button free, then began to work the zipper down slowly, stopping for a few seconds and giving him this teasing little look as she licked those lips of hers all over again. He raised his hips so she could tug down his jeans and his boxers in one go, but before she could do what he knew she intended to do, he had her on her back against the seat and he was raising her leg to his shoulder, his lips pressing against her ankles, moving up a little higher. She gripped the seat beneath her and he groaned at the way her skin felt against his mouth. As his tongue danced over an inner thigh almost absolutely coated and slickened with her wetness, he growled huskily, and bit down, leaving a bold marking, a line of them actually, up the surface of her skin.

 

“This ain’t just one night.”

“God no.. Oh.. Mmm..” she arched her back and bit down on her lower lip just to stifle the loud cry threatening to fall from her lips at any second. With Adam, none of this happened. It was literally all about him.

 

She shoved the thought out of her head and she rose slightly, resting on her elbows, just to stare down at Roderick, who stopped, mid lick and rose up, closing the distance between the two of them and their mouths, his hand raising, resting against the back of her neck and tangling in her hair. “So sweet, princess.. Too fuckin sweet. I’m gonna.. Show ya how good ya deserve to feel, okay?”

 

“Yes..” she tugged at his lower lip with her teeth as she answered, begging on the last word, breathless, “Show me, baby.” and that was.. All he needed and wanted. He made his way back down her body, spreading her legs wide, opening her up to him and licking his lips, he dipped his head low, starting at mid thigh, following the trail he’d marked up seconds before until he was right there, exactly where he wanted to be, exactly where she needed him most if her moans and whimpers were anything to judge by. He raised her leg, putting it over his shoulder just so he got a better angle while doing everything he’d spent literally weeks dreaming of in his mind, to her. It was finally happening. She was finally his and he was not letting her go.. He was going to do everything right that Adam fucking Cole got wrong or he’d die trying.

 

His nose bumped against her pelvic mound and he groaned as his tongue circled her clit. Her fingers tangled in his hair and he could hear her gasping for breath, moaning his name quietly and it drove him to slow down, to savor the moment as a whole.

 

She tensed and rocked her hips against his mouth, making him groan, especially when he slipped his fingers deep into her cunt and found her even wetter than she had been when he started out with all this. “Fuck.. You’re so wet, darlin.. How.. God, this is gonna taste so fuckin good.” he felt his cock getting harder at just the thought of it and he suppressed a louder groan, biting his lip as he stared up at her and asked, “Ready, princess?”

 

“P-please, fuck.. I’m aching, Roddy.. Now.”

 

“Now it is, then.” he dipped his head again, returned to what he’d been about to do, his fingers scissoring, pumping in and out of her cunt, getting her ready for his cock as best as he could. His tongue trailed right down her slit, lingering in her opening, making her whimper and arch that back again, squeeze her leg against his shoulder and he smirked to himself as he plunged his tongue into her dripping sex as deep as he could take it. He felt her tensing and her grip on his hair tightened, making him growl and graze his teeth against one of her folds, tugging. “C’mon, princess. Now. I can feel ya, fightin it off.. Let it go for me, baby. Wanna..” he started to lick and suck faster, his fingers fucking deep into her as he did so, “feel you let go.. Wanna.. Make you scream my name and shake.”

 

The sounds of an engine idling right behind the stalled car and headlights beaming right into the car’s interior had him grumbling to himself and he scrambled to get himself at least semi redressed, helping Starla do the same and stealing kisses, bumping into each other’s faces and quietly laughing about it. Just before he got out of the car, he leaned in and muttered against her mouth, “To be continued, princess.”

 

“But..”

His index finger pressed against a bitten, bruised and swollen lip and he repeated with a chuckle, “I promise ya.. The second we get to a hotel for the night, princess.. Gonna fuckin tear your clothes off.. Gonna make ya forget all about that fuckin prick, okay?”

 

“Okay, baby.” she leaned in, hand resting across the back of his neck to pull his lips in deeper and the kiss broke, Roderick getting out to go and talk to the tow truck. After sucessfully jump starting the car, Roderick got back inside, and the first thing he did was to lean across, mumble against her lips with a smirk, “Hey baby.. Find us the closest hotel from here. I can’t fuckin wait.”

 

She gave a smile and grabbed for her phone, pulling up a map. “There’s one maybe ten minutes away.”

 

“Good.. Fuckin awesome.” Roderick pulled off the shoulder of the road, taking one hand off the wheel to rest it on her thigh, squeezing, rubbing upwards until he was rubbing the flat of his hand against her cunt and making her whimper and arch into his touch. He could feel how wet she was and it had him getting even harder, to a point where he was almost aching with every breath he took.

 

#  STARLA’S POV:

I tried, I really did.. But I just couldn’t keep my fucking hands or mouth off of him. And the way he’d just.. Kept me from doing what I wanted and gotten me so fucking close to getting off, only having to stop because the tow truck started up.. I was so frustrated. So frustrated. My lips roamed his neck beneath a red light and he groaned, biting his lip. When my hand made its’ way down his chest and my fingers popped the button at the waistband of his jeans, he gave this quiet whimper and gazed over at me, swallowing hard. I licked my lips and leaned in, stealing a kiss, the taste of myself on his lips making me groan a little, making me hotter, soaking me all over again and even worse.

 

“It’s my turn now, baby.”

“You wanna suck my cock, huh?”

“Fuck yes.”

 

“Princess, you’re gonna fuckin be my death. You know that, right?” He gasped the words as our lips met again and my fingers tugged the zip on his jeans downward slowly. My hand reached down, working his cock out of his jeans and he gave another groan as I began to pepper erratic kisses down his chest, and when my hand curled his length, grip vising his cock, he gasped and bucked upward into my hand a little as he took off from beneath the stop sign. I gave him one last playful and teasing look before bending my head and slowly teasing my tongue right over the slit in the tip of his cock, groaning as I the taste of him filled my mouth. My hand moved up and down his thick length slowly, my  tongue trailed the entire length and he gulped, taking a hand off the wheel to tangle his fingers into my hair and tug, begging, “C’mon, baby.. That’s it, use that mouth.. Fuckin hell.” as he all but squirmed in the driver seat. I trailed my tongue over his balls, and when I cupped them as I worked my tongue back up his cock, he shivered and bit down on his lip, his grip on the wheel with the one hand he still had there tightened to a white knuckled one. 

 

I wrapped my mouth around his cock, taking him inch by inch slowly, bobbing my head up and down, groaning and his grip in my hair tightened as he took a deep breath, a desperate attempt to keep himself together. “Fuck.” the k hung in the air and I heard him muttering about a minute later, just as I took him as deep into my throat as I could and I’d hit my gag reflex, tightening my lips around his cock, “Thank fuck. We’re here.. And now, Princess.. I’m gonna give ya a little payback.” 

 

I rose up, wiping at my mouth with the back of my hand and he leaned in, placing his hand on my cheek, pulling me into a deep kiss that left me breathless and yes, even more frustrated and ready for him to be buried balls deep inside me, as he muttered against my mouth, “You’re so fuckin in for it, baby. You don’t know what you’ve done, do ya?”

 

“I can only hope so.” I mumbled as the kiss broke and we attempted to get out, hurrying into the hotel lobby. Once we’d gotten room keys, he was picking me up and carrying me down the hall, we were making jokes about what this “honeymoon suite” could possibly look like and as soon as we stood in front of our suite, he pressed my back against the door, one hand reaching past me to unlock the  door, the other hand roaming down, slipping into my jeans and then, into my panties. As his fingers moved over my folds, I arched against him, clinging to him just to stay on my feet, The door opened behind us and he picked me up, stepped inside and after hanging the do not disturb sign on the door, he locked the two locks. 

 

And then, he fixed a very lustful gaze on me, stepping up, tugging my shirt over my head, me tugging his jacket off, tossing it onto the floor, his shirt following suit not even seconds later. His hands caught in the waistband of my jeans and he was undoing them, moving me back towards the bed as I stepped out of my shoes and then my jeans. I undid his jeans and he did the same, pressing into me, guiding me down onto the mattress. I pouted and eyed him, licking my lips. “Not fair..”

 

“Patience, darlin.. Patience.” he smirked against my neck as he started to inch down my body, making me grip the comforter on the bed and curl my fingers in his hair, tugging, whimpering with each inch lower down my body his lips ventured.. When I felt the way his teeth grazed against my panties, felt him starting to tug downward, I moaned quietly and arched my hips upward, allowing him to slip them off more easily.. I didn’t want.. Anything between us. I was desperate to feel his skin against mine all over again and I was beyond ready to feel him buried to the hilt inside me. I glanced down at him as his hand worked my legs apart, spreading me open to him and he let out this quiet growl, stopping to look up at me. “Put your legs on my shoulders, baby girl.”

 

I did as he asked and the second he started following the path of the stubble burn and bite marks littering the insides of both my thighs, my grip tightened in his hair and on the comforter, my breath catching in my throat as I rocked my hips upward and bit my lip just to keep from screaming his name. I couldn’t resist writhing and squirming beneath him and he growled against my cunt, nipping at my pelvic mound as he muttered quietly, “Where was I, hmm… Oh yeah.. I believe you were about to come for me..” as he buried his fingers inside my core, hooking and scissoring, his tongue trailing over my clit again, then following suit. It didn’t take my orgasm long to build all over again and I dug my nails into his shoulder because gripping the mattress at this point was fucking useless. He rose slighty, burying the whole of his mouth on my pussy, his tongue buried as deep inside as he could get it and I whimpered, whining, begging him for more, to go harder and faster, my hips rocking against his mouth under his firm instructions, “Good girl.. Yeah, baby.. Right there.. Holy fuck you’re drippin…” with every single move my body made. To still my hips, his hand roamed upward, gripping.

 

“Roderick, fuck.. I’m..close.”

“Let go, baby.. C’mon.. Let go for me.. Scream if you wanna.” he coaxed, his teeth grazing against my fold again, tugging, growling quietly, his tongue plunging back inside and making me whimper, that whimper eventually turning into a much louder cry out of his name, over and over again. I trembled in the aftermath of my orgasm and he rose up, wiping his mouth, staring down at me with this.. Fire in his eyes.

 

His eyes roamed every inch of me slowly, almost like he was taking his time, drinking in what he was about to do and before I could fully recover from my orgasm’s intensity, he was pressing my legs against my chest and slamming himself to the hilt into my cunt. I shivered and gripped his shoulders as his mouth conquered mine and he groaned my name against my lips over and over, breathless, teeth tugging at my lower lip and my top lip, leaving them swollen and achy. “So goddamn tight.” he started to slowly fuck me into the mattress touching and kissing and biting me all over as he did so. “Never gonna get enough of you.” he rose up, allowing me to lower my legs and I almost immediately wrapped them right around his hips, dancing my nails down the center of his back as his thrusts got a little faster and suddenly one hell of a lot deeper.

 

“Oh, fuck. Right there, baby.. Harder.” I moaned the words against his neck, bucking my hips against his thrusts and meeting them violently, trying to work myself totally into the build of another orgasm. My nails dug into his shoulders and he groaned, dipping his head, his tongue flicking over the surface of my nipple, making me arch my back upward and moan his name over and over again, only to be drowned out by the sound of the headboard hitting the wall over and over again. “Roddy, please.. Fuck.. Feels so good.”

 

“Ready to feel me? You gonna come with me? I’m right here, baby girl. Right here.” his words coaxed me right over the edge and I clung to him, hips bucking and slapping against his own as I attempted to fuck through my orgasm, whimpering and clenching myself against him as my walls vised his cock deep inside. When I felt his cock throbbing, emptying all I could do was grab his face in my hands and kiss him until neither of us could breathe. When it was over, he settled into the bed and pulled me partially on top of him, pressing his lips to my forehead as I yawned. “Ya know… After a nap, I’m good…” he mumbled against my neck…

 

All I could do was smile in the semi darkened room. Now this.. This felt right. This felt _better_.


	5. Tease | Chad Gable & OFC (ELLE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both like to tease.. After several close calls, what finally ignites that spark? Hint.. It's blue velvet & has silver designs.

## TEASE | Chad Gable & OFC ( ELLE )

## ELLE:

“She hasn’t heard a word you’ve said, Foxy.” - I’m at least twenty percent sure that Ember was the one who said it, but she was right.. I wouldn’t know because for the better part of almost five and a half minutes, I’d been staring at Chad Gable intently, the occasional helpless whine or quietly mumbled swear coming from my lips as I did so.

 

“I know, right? As usual, girl has her eyes glued to Chad Gable’s ass.. Literally.” Alicia answered, clearing her throat a third time, just to attempt pulling me back into the conversation and out of.. My own head and the dirty little fantasies trapped up there.  
“I swear to God, he’s a tease without even fucking trying.” I mumbled mostly to myself as I shook my head and took a long sip of the bottled water sitting to my left, continuing to stare.

Alicia cleared her throat again and at that point, my head snapped up and I managed to drag my eyes off of Chad’s very appealing body to look at my  friends Ember and Alicia. I pouted and tried to insist that no, I hadn’t been staring at Chad Gable for the millionth time and yes, I’d heard every word they said.

“Okay, then what’s the name of the club we were all talkin about, hmm?” Alicia gave me an amused smirk and waited, watching me fumble and falter and finally, I laughed softly, shaking my head. “I don’t know and honestly, I don’t care. All I do know is.. I want that man right over there and it’s driving me goddamn insane.” I pointed my fork in Chad’s general direction and Alexa gaped at me as if I were losing my mind.

“Him? He’s the reason you shot down that guy who was hitting on you the entire time he was  doing your latest tattoo? Chad Gable?”

“Yes, him. He can… Suplex me.. Right into bed.. Any time he wants.” I fanned myself lightly and caught myself doing it again, staring right at him.. It wasn’t really a surprise when a few seconds later, he looked up and right at me, licking his lips. I swear to God, sometimes I think he knows what he does to me and he’s being an entire goddamn tease about it.

“Wait, what tattoo? She’s got more than the one on the inside of her middle finger?” Alicia eyed me and I grumbled, standing and raising my shirt upwards - _and yeah, maybe higher than I actually had to_ , and smirking when I heard very loud coughing coming from the table Chad was sitting at, grimacing as the fabric brushed against flesh still tender from a tattoo artist’s needle. “Yeah and remind me.. Never get another one this close to my titties ever again. Because yikes.” I turned, showing it off.

Ember burst into laughter and nudged Alicia who followed her gaze and naturally, I followed suit. And wound up in yet another little stare down with Chad, who had that amused smirk as he rubbed his chin. When he bit his lip and stared right at me, nodding to what I was doing and kind of.. Chuckling and subtly shaking his head about it, I swallowed hard and quickly, I lowered my shirt and sank down into my seat.

“How the fuck does he do that? Girl won’t listen to anybody else, all he’s got to do is look at her and she’s all docile..”

“Oh haha, right. That is.. Not what this is, Foxy. I just didn’t want the rest of these creeps getting a free show.”

“Because Gable already got his, hmm? I saw you, raise that shirt higher than you had to just now, just because he happened to be looking.”

I flipped Alicia off, but I could feel my cheeks burn hot and I knew if I were to look at myself in the mirror, I’d be blushing bright red. Because facts are facts and those were the facts. Yeah, I’d totally done what I just did, on purpose.

“What? Noooo.. It’s not like that at all.”

“Girl, if you had your shirt any higher just now when you knew damn well he was staring right at you.. And yet it’s not like that. Miss me with that. It is like that, girl and you know it.”

I shrugged. There wasn’t really a point in denial. “Okay, so what if it is, huh? All I have are our little stare wars and all the teasing and holy shit, he’s starting to drive me insane, I can’t… If I have to endure much more, it’s going to end with me ripping his fucking clothes off and giving him the ride of his life. Bad part is, he probably doesn’t even feel that way too, he’s just.. Doing it.. Because he can. Because any idiot can clearly see what it does to me.”

Now, all of my friends were staring at me with very  thinly disguised sudden interest, - _no thanks to my little outburst just now_.

Finished with my pasta and eyeing the dessert table nearby, I stood and smoothed my hands over my favorite pair of skinny jeans and made a show of stretching. “Welp.. If you’ll excuse me, there’s an entire chocolate cake over there that’s begging for me to take a slice.”

“Yeah and that’s going straight to your hips too, lil bit.. Remember that.”

“Hey, I happen to fucking love my hips, girl.” I called back, maybe giving a teasing wiggle and this is.. When I managed to smack directly into Chad Gable.  
I turned and looked at him, biting my lip, watching him snicker and sort of do that head shake again.

“By all means, continue.” he muttered the words and I couldn’t help but notice the way he was staring at me intently and I gulped, taking a deep breath. …. C’mon brain, all you have to do to make words is formulate the words.. Make the mouth open and make the words come…. That was my helpless plea for at least a few long seconds.

“I could.. Or I could go and get cake.. I think I’m gonna go get cake.”

… _the fuck is wrong with you? Seriously, cake? Now? He’s standing right here, the living breathing tease he is_ …. And then it hit me.. All that teasing he does and likely doesn’t realize he’s doing?

Maybe I could do it back.. Step up my own game just a little.

We’d migrated closer to each other, it wasn’t a surprise, it tended to happen every single time we were in the same space and when I felt his hand kind of.. Lingering near my hip at the sudden appearance of Finn Balor nearby us, it took everything in me just to stay upright because suddenly, it was like someone came and removed all the bones in my body. His brow quirked as his eyes met mine and then, he gave me a playful smirk.. But I couldn’t help noticing that yes, he moved a lot closer when Finn wound up behind us in line. And I also couldn’t help but notice that he practically towers over me.

I bet I’d fucking swim in his shirts.  
That thought had me coughing, fidgeting just a little and Chad leaned in and around me -  _brushing  right against me from behind as he did so_ , reaching for the knife, mumbling quietly into my ear, “Gonna guess.. The chocolate cake.. Right?”

“Mhmm.” I was shocked at myself, managing to get that word out. I figured that it’d be like a few seconds before and I’d be stricken dumb and wordless for an entire  damn minute all over again.

“I know you a little bit too well, darlin’.” Chad mused, putting the slice of chocolate cake onto my plate and letting his gaze linger on me for a few seconds. Given that he was standing so close, I kind of figured what the hell and found myself kind of… Pressing into him, staring up at him. If he knew just how tempting it was right now, to just go for it and kiss him…

He raised his finger towards his mouth, obviously intending to lick off some frosting from the cake slice he’d given me, and I don’t know why or what part of me thought it’d be a good idea to do this but before I could stop myself, I was grabbing hold of his wrist and steering his finger right towards my mouth instead. I slipped his finger between my lips and gave a quiet groan.

It didn’t occur to me that yep, I might have just done.. Way too much. But when I looked up and met his gaze and saw him kind of.. Staring at me, watched the subtlest bob of his throat as he swallowed hard and then bit his lip, I realized that if I wanted to look at this in the terms of points and winning and losing a war, I’d literally just gained a huge point here. He was shocked. He didn’t expect that from me.

Why, I don’t know. I could just tell it shocked him and yeah, maybe that amused me just a little.  
So, I turned and stepped away from him, looking back to give a wink over my shoulder before carefully navigating my way back to the table I was sitting at on legs way too rubbery to properly walk on at the moment.

I sank down in my chair and groaned aloud. “Holy fuck what was I thinking?”

  
“Damn girl.” Alicia barely managed to get the words out as she all but choked on the drink of water in her mouth trying not to laugh.

  
“Get it, little bit! Get that dick.” Alexa, being loud as hell as always, had me turning yet even redder in the face and all I could do was hide my face for a few seconds because I just knew it.. Everyone had to have fucking seen that.

“I had no idea you had.. That.. In you.” Nia was giving me this amused and curious look as she took a bite of her own food.

I shrugged. “I.. just snapped.. Okay?”

“You better keep it up if you  want some of his ‘that’… In you.” Alicia mused aloud and I groaned, palming my face again. Alicia continued, “because that look he was givin you, girl, shit. You are definitely in with a chance if you keep that kind of stuff up.”

“Jesus, y’all.. Good god almighty, I just.. Didn’t fucking think, holy shit. I fucked up, didn’t I?”

“No, not really. Now you’ve got his attention, you’ve got him thinking.. Now you just have to.. Keep going.” Alicia coaxed and I gave her a look. “Right.. And this has nothing to do with you, wanting to see me stick my foot in it.”

“No, but it does have everything with me wanting you to finally have his.. Ya know.. Stuck in it. So maybe you can think straight again or something, shit.”

“It’s not that bad.”

  
“Girl.. you destroyed a whole ass phone because you were so busy watching him goofing off in the parking lot with Roode that you forgot you sat it on the roof of your car and drove off, flinging the phone onto pavement. You might fool everybody else, girl.. You ain’t fooling me. Not for a second. I was there for that.”

“Oh hahaha. Hilarious.”

## CHAD:

It was all he could do not to haul her up over his shoulders and carry her out of Catering almost immediately after she’d done it. He still couldn’t really.. Believe she had actually done that and yeah, maybe for the better part of almost two minutes, he’d been sitting there, staring at his finger.. The way her lips felt wrapped around it was burned into his memory now, he knew his focus for the night was… completely fucking gone.

 

Then again, when it came to her, he never seemed to be able to keep his focus.

Bobby clearing his throat had his head snapping up and was the sole reason he pulled himself out of his own mind.

“What the fuck, man?” Bobby asked, scoffing at him for whatever reason.

“What?” Chad eyed him, a brow raised.  
“Why are you sitting here?”

“Um.. Because this is where I’ve been sitting all night?” Chad answered, dragging his fingers through his hair as he looked at his tag team partner, waiting on a further explanation.

Heath chuckled. “If a girl licks your fucking finger, man.. You don’t come back to the table your boys are sitting at. You were wondering if she was even remotely aware if you were kind of.. Subtly flirting. She just  _ **licked your finger**_. I’d say she’s beyond aware, Gable. And if you want her as bad as you claim to want her, buddy.. The ball is in your court now.”

“She’s a little flirt. You know that. Hell, if it weren’t for Balor or that fuckin Dash Wilder takin that shit so seriously whenever she’s all giggly and shit.. I wouldn’t have to stand as close as I do and stuff.”

“No, you mean if you weren’t an oblivious but jealous ass, you wouldn’t have to stand that close.. And the little looks when you think maybe she’s actin up.. If you didn’t have her.. Totally wrapped up.. She’d laugh that shit off, man. She does to pretty much everyone else.. Hell, remember when Jinder thought she was hitting on him last month so he got the idea to ask her out? What’d she say, man?” Heath rolled his eyes in exasperation as he took a bite of his food.

“I don’t give her looks, what the fuck?” Chad raised a brow, looking across the table at Heath who shrugged and said that he ‘called it like he saw it’ and yes, Chad did give her looks whenever he thought she might be about to… Do something wild.

  
“She told him that he wasn’t her type. Which means  there’s a good chance I’m not either, by the way.. That whole thing was just her… Being flirty..” Chad trailed off, taking a bigger bite of his food.

“Oh? Well if you’re not doing that.. Then what was that whole thing when she was showing her tattoo to the girls just now.. And you saw Corbin watchin? I saw that. That, my man, was a look.” Bobby pointed it out calmly. It was all he could do not to reach out and shake the guy sometimes, did she have to literally walk over naked and sit on his lap? The thought had him chuckling quietly and he spoke up again. “All I’m sayin, Gable.. Is if you don’t do something soon.. I’m going to. Because watching you two do.. Whatever it is you’re both doing.. Is giving  _ **ME**_  blue balls.”

“Same, dude. Hard same.” Jason Jordan spoke up from nearby as he caught his friend’s eye and explained to the others, “And this all started in NXT. Oh god, it drove me fucking insane.”

“You? It drove you insane? I’m the one whose lap she spent an entire bus ride sitting in.. Trying to hide… my situation for three and a half fucking hours was.. Not fun at all.” Chad mused as he considered what his tag partner and his friends all seemed to be suggesting.

Clearly, her doing what she’d done just seconds ago was her, calling his bluff.

“Look.. This has been going on for months. If you don’t make a move, Gable, you’re going to wind up missing out. Just go for it, holy shit.” Curtis spoke up, barely hiding a laugh as he said it.

“And do what, exactly?”  
“Well, I mean… You’re going in the right direction, man.. With the looks and the way you stand real close to her.. The teasing little remarks.. Because if what I heard her tellin the girls earlier is anything to go by, holy shit.. Much more and you are.. In for it, my man.” Bobby chuckled, shaking his head as Chad raised a brow, alert, suddenly fully attentive to the conversation and not where his attention had been drifting, to her, sitting across catering, laughing and talking and smiling with her friends.

Fuck, she was hands down, the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen in his entire life. Nobody would change his mind on that.

“What do you mean, in for it?”  
“Oh, I won’t say exactly, but.. There was something mentioned about tearing off your clothes?”

Chad groaned and bit down on his lip, staring across the room at her intently again. “She said that, hmm?”

“Among other things, yes… Now will you fucking go for it before the sexual tension between the two of you gives the entirety of the roster blue balls? Because holy shit.. It’s getting outrageous.”

“Yeah.. Know what, yeah. Maybe I need to do something about this before it gets too far out of hand. Can’t let it go down as her making the first move, now can I?” Chad gave a smirk as he took another bite of his food and sat there, trying to at least try to plan things out a little…

Because there was a right way to go about this and a wrong way.. And as crazy as wanting her was driving him.. He definitely wanted to do this all the right way.

## ELLE:

I could feel him staring again and I turned, just in time to catch him looking down. But this time, I was the one who couldn’t stop staring. And biting my lip, fanning myself and all but squirming in my seat.

 

The music that he and Bobby went down to the ring to hit and before I could really stop myself, I was standing, shoving my way through backstage workers and co workers on the roster until I got to him. I  tapped his shoulder, totally clueless as to what I’d do even when he did turn around.

He turned around and stared down at me, both of us stepping closer before either of us were fully aware we’d done it.

“You’re gonna kick ass out there.” I gave a soft laugh as I said it, staring up at him, hints of a playful grin as I did so. If I said that it didn’t thrill me, just slightly, that I may have gotten the upper hand earlier in catering, I’d be lying.

“So you’re a psychic now, hmm, darlin?” his hand was.. Sort of carefully gripping at my hip, squeezing ever so slightly. I bit back a quiet whimper and stepped closer because he did it, so obviously, he was perfectly fine with.. Whatever this was. He reached out, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and he asked casually, “This mean I can imagine you watchin?”

“I always watch, Gable. And I’m not so much a psychic as maybe, you’re kind of amazing out there.” I said it before I realized it and upon realizing it, I swallowed hard, feeling my face heat up a little bit. It only got hotter when I caught on to the look in his eyes. He leaned in closer and rested his thumb against my lower lip, staring at me like he wanted to say something and was thinking long and hard about what he wanted to say.

Bobby clearing his throat shattered through the fact that we’d sort of.. Wound up in our own little bubble, and I pressed against him, only enough that it felt like a slight hug. “You probably need to get down to the ring now, Gable.”

“Yeah, sadly.” but the look in his eyes when he looked back at me as he stepped to the gorilla and prepared to psych himself up for the match.. I had this feeling that whatever happened, whatever shifted between us earlier in catering.. It wasn’t over, not even slightly.

## CHAD:

“Wait, what do you mean there are no rooms left?” -  _the words caught his attention and yeah, maybe they were a big part of the reason he paused and kind of.. Lingered nearby_. Meanwhile, at the desk, Elle was pouting a little. She’d just turned around and was grabbing her bags, “Okay, alright. I get it. No rooms.” she was doing the little thing she always did when something tried her patience.

 

The cute little sigh and the hand on her hip while staring up at the ceiling. He found himself wondering if it were bad at all that he could totally imagine her, counting backwards from ten to one.

She was a little bit of a hot head, after all. And he’d noticed her doing the counting thing a lot.. Especially where guys like  Jey Uso or Dash Wilder were concerned.  
No, she didn’t seem to like loud and pushy guys.

Which was kind of a good thing. Now if only he could just get Dash and Jey to see that and just.. Back off her.  
Because it totally did not have anything to do with Chad Gable thinking that she was his girl, even if he hadn’t quite.. Stepped up and made it known to her..

Quite a few of the guys on the roster knew it.

He was torn from his own thoughts by the sound of her grumbling quietly to herself nearby. He caught himself sort of.. Gazing at her again and yeah, maybe he took a step or two closer.

“No rooms left, huh?”  
“Nope.”   
He raised his brow slightly, sort of letting his eyes roam. When his eyes met hers, she was giving him that cute little smirk and staring right back, fingers winding through hair slightly dampened from the snow outside. He bit down on his lower lip just to keep from… Making some kind of unholy weird noise.

“I hate the idea of going back out there. It’s so fuckin cold.” she shivered a little, hugging herself. Chad laughed quietly and shrugged before speaking up before he realized he’d said it, “Maybe you don’t have to, Elle.”

“Hmm?” she was stepping a little closer now, head tilted slightly to one side, her hand was.. Resting palm down against his hoodie and she was tugging at one of the strings.

“Well.. I happen to have a room..” Chad ventured, all while kicking himself mentally, was he pushing? Going too far and too fast? Maybe the guys -and yeah, maybe he’d totally misinterpreted everything.. But then she was nodding, smiling up at him with that smile.

The one that absolutely fucking melted him, every single time he saw it.

“Are you asking if I wanna share a room, Chad?”  
“Maybe I am, Elle.”  
“Maybe I accept.”

“Either you do or  you don’t, darlin.. There’s not a maybe.” Chad stepped closer. No, it didn’t have a single thing to do with Dash Wilder lurking nearby, glaring a hole through him and staring intently at her like usual.

She lightly gripped his hoodie. “Okay, yeah.. Yeah, I’d like that.” and a few seconds later, a soft laugh as she nodded in Dash’s direction, “He’s a weird one, huh? Always lurking. We should probably get up to the room… Unless you’re changing your mind.”

“Nope. Definitely not changing my mind.. Unless you’re changing yours?” he gave her an amused smirk and when she shook her head no, indicating that she wasn’t, he maybe let out a breath he didn’t even realize he’d been holding for a split second.

“Hell no. Right now the only thing I want is to get out of these wet clothes and get dry again.. And warm.” there was something about the look in her eyes when she said it that lead Chad to believe that what she said was not the only thing she meant by it.

Before he got a chance to act accordingly, the elevator doors were sliding open and they had to navigate the small crowd already inside and wound up standing in a way that she was… Pressed right against him. And maybe, because fucking Wilder was in the corner of the elevator, glaring, maybe Chad slipped his arms around her waist..  _Or maybe Wilder was the reason he gave to himself for doing it. The honest truth?_

Chad wanted to do it and he was sick of fighting the urge. He was getting pretty sick of fighting all of his urges where she was concerned, to be quite honest.  
Maybe the guys were right.. Maybe it was time he just.. Stopped fighting this so hard and let it happen.

## ELLE:

Almost the second the door to our hotel room was unlocked I dropped my bags and stripped off my jacket, flinging it at the bed.

 

Then, it hit me.. There was one bed.  
One.  
I turned and looked at him, my fingers winding through my hair as I bit my lower lip. Okay, now.. I know exactly what I wouldn’t mind, but.. It wasn’t exactly just up to me, either.

“I can take the couch.” Chad said it quickly and I shook my head, giving a laugh and nodding to the couch in question. “There is.. No way in hell you can cram yourself onto that. Either your neck is going to be in a bind or your legs are gonna hang over the arm on one end. The bed really isn’t that small and it’s not like we’re children..” I was stopped in front of him, sort of.. Keeping my gaze diverted and focusing on toying with the strings of his hoodie.

I.. didn’t want to be looking directly at him if, - _or when_ , he started laughing at my suggestion.

He tilted my chin up to make me look at him and he was doing it again, that deep thought lip biting thing that drove me so damn crazy, and then he shocked me when he chuckled and asked with a shrug, “Is that what you wanna do, darlin? Because it’s not gonna bother me, either way.”

I blew some hair out of my eye. His hand moved down my sides, kind of giving my hip a gentle squeeze. “If you want to.”  
It was a struggle for me, but I did manage to make myself look up and right at him without doing something completely embarassing and blushing all over or coming on too strong like earlier and making a complete ass out of myself.

“So that’s settled.”  
“Yeah, it is.” I echoed the statement. I probably should have moved, stepping away or something, but I found myself migrating closer to him instead. When our bodies brushed, I swear I heard him let out a long and slow breath and when he licked his lips as he stared down at mine, I felt myself getting wet. I must have jumped or flinched or something because he chuckled and asked, “Everything okay, darlin?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. You weren’t.. Gonna go get a shower first, right?”  
“No, I actually told Bobby I’d meet him down in the lobby, at the bar.. Gotta talk to him about.. Something.” Chad was leaning down a little, brushing my bangs out of my eyes again and I swallowed hard, kind of.. Brushing my cheek against his hand as it lowered, before I could really resist doing it.

“Oh.”  
… _well fuck.. That’s probably the whole reason he offered to share a room, he’s not even going to be in here much to begin with_ …. I felt slightly let down by that thought, but I did my best not to show it or anything. Hopefully, I did a good job at it.

It surprised me when he added quickly, “But I’m not gonna be gone too long, so no.. Shower is all yours, darlin.” and there it was again, that look like he wanted to say something to me, he just didn’t really know how to put whatever it was to words. He grabbed the key card and his jacket and stepped out into the hallway and I started to strip down almost immediately after, freezing in place when the door opened again a few seconds later and it was him, coming back for his wallet.

“Shit!”  
“It’s okay, it’s not a big deal.” I was gripping a towel, trying to keep from giving him a free show he probably didn’t really want, and he stepped closer, that look in his eyes again. When he brushed against me, I rose up to brush away a stray strand of hair that escaped from the ponytail he had his hair in and he caught hold of my hand for a few seconds.

He was leaning in and I was raising to tip - toe and the knock at the door had both of us giving the door a dirty look, him grumbling when he heard Bobby Roode calling through it to him, asking if he was ready to go.

“Yeah, I’m coming, shit.”

He stared down at me a few seconds and finally, he grabbed the forgotten wallet he’d come back for and turned,  walking out the door. My heart was literally.. About to beat right out of my chest. If I thought previous encounters between him and I left me soaked and aching and breathless, I was wrong because this was.. Holy shit, so much tension in me that I had to sink down onto the bed and I spent a good minute or so, getting myself pulled back together before I made my way into the bathroom to get a hot bath.

## CHAD:

“You have got the worst fucking timing.” Chad grumbled almost the second he stepped out into the hallway and all Bobby could do was laugh and look at him as Chad explained through gritted teeth, “I was this fucking close to just.. Going for it and kissing her. She was pressed right against me.. In a fucking towel, Roode. Literally every single fantasy I’ve had about her, man… And then you knock on the door.”

 

Bobby waved his hands defensively and Chad chuckled quietly, shook his head. “I’m still kinda shocked that she agreed to share the room with me, honestly.”

“Hey, that’s a big step, man. Good. I’m happy for you.”  
“I’m even more shocked that when she realized there was only one bed that she… Kinda.. Hinted at sharing that.”

“Fuckin hell.. Man.. I’m sorry I knocked. I didn’t know. If you wanna go back in there..”  
“No, no.. I need to fuckin think.. Figure out how to.. Do this. Without going overboard.”  
“Do I need to remind you.. She’s always finding ways to touch you or talk to you.. There was that episode of UpUpDownDown and she sat on your lap while you were playing a video game.. On camera.. There’s that bus ride.. And the fact that you’re literally the first, -  _or only_.. Guy she approaches if she wants something or needs help with anything.. Like you, showing her that submission move last week? Trust me.. She’s dropping hints about as subtly as you swing a sledgehammer. I don’t think there is a too strong in this case. If there were and you did, she’d tell you.”

“Yeah, well.. I just don’t wanna get my hopes up too high, okay?”  
“I think you can relax, Gable. I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” Bobby waved over a bartender and Chad took the beer held out to him seconds later, popping the top against the bar and shotgunning half.

“So she’s up in your room. Right now.”  
“Yep.” Chad wiped at his mouth and then chuckled, shaking his head. “I needed to at least get my shit together… It’s like every single time I’m around her, Roode.. Almost can’t fucking breathe. Let alone think straight.”

“Yeah. We can all tell, Gable. Any idea what you’re gonna do when you go back up?”  
“I know I’m going to at least try kissing her.” Chad took a long sip and then continued, “Maybe just.. Go with it from there.”

“Good plan. Solid plan.” Bobby advised, finishing off his own beer and ordering another round for them to drink.

## ELLE:

The bath warmed me up and relaxed me and it totally gave me time I needed to think and to kind of.. Plan my next move. I was kicking myself for not just going for it before he left, grabbing hold of his shirt, pulling his lips the remainder of the way down to mine and kissing him until neither of us could breathe.

 

I stepped out of the tub and wrapped the towel around me, and I stepped out into the room, fully intending to go to my bags and dig out something to throw on. But my eyes, they caught on the  deep blue velvet robe that Chad wore down to the ring lately and I bit my lip, standing there, mesmerized. If he had one tenth of a clue how many nights that robe - _and the way he just kinda.. Rips it off_ , played a starring role in my dirtiest dreams… I was stepping closer, trailing my fingertips over the intricate silvery designs on the velvet and before I knew it, I was picking it up.

Dropping the towel to the floor, I slipped it on, giggling quietly to myself. It wasn’t like he’d know or anything, he’d be down at the bar with Bobby. I’d just make sure to put it back almost exactly like I found it.

Or that’s what I kept telling myself, but once I had it on it felt so good against my skin and it smelled exactly like his cologne mixed with a little sweat. I hugged the robe against me and made my way over to my bag, digging around for a pair of panties to put on to sleep in.

I’m sleeping shirtless. I’m an actual human furnace at night. If Chad doesn’t like that, he can just.. Deal.  
I’d just slipped on my panties and started to take off the robe, -  _after a turn or two in front of the mirror that hung on the back of the door, of course_ , and the door opened. I froze in place.  
I could feel my face burning hot.

“I.. didn’t know you’d be back so soon..” … maybe if I try to downplay, he won’t really notice… _I don’t know why I thought that or why I thought it’d work, but.. I did_. He was stepping closer, his hand lingering at the tie around the robe’s waist as he stared down at me intently, an amused smirk on his face. After a few seconds of staring at me with that look in his eyes, he nodded to the robe. “ So I know what you were doing while I was gone.” he stepped up to me.. Close but not nearly close enough. But I didn’t dare move closer or anything, not until I figured out whether he was irritated or anything or if it was okay to do so.

I swallowed hard, walked my fingertips up his chest, feeling the muscles beneath his shirt tense and flex under my touch as I stared up into his eyes, waiting.  _Fuck, why can’t he just.. Say something or do something? … he looks like he’s thinking again and I don’t know what to do…._

He used the tie on the robe to pull me closer and I gasped at the way it felt when our bodies rubbed against each other. “So fuckin hot.” he took hold of my hand, guiding it down, over the bulge strained at the jeans he had on. “And that’s not.. Just because of this. This is an almost constant thing when it comes to you.”

I licked my lips and whimpered quietly, rubbing myself against him. “I’m gonna ask you somethin, darlin.” he mumbled the words quietly, his lips almost brushing mine a little more with each one, drawing a whimper out of me.

“Yeah?” my hands lowered, fingers catching in the hem of his shirt, tugging it upward and letting it fall to the floor. Biting my lip,I started tracing my fingertips over his bare chest, trying and failing at keeping myself composed.  
Composure was… Not an option, not as long as I’d waited for this to happen.

“When you do all that cute shit you do… are you flirting with me?” his fingertip rested underneath my chin, tilting my face upward so that I had to look at him when I answered.

“Honestly?”

“I’d like it, yeah.” Chad was busying himself, staring down at me, biting his lip and toying with the tie at my waist, the tie that happened to be holding the robe closed and in place on my body. If he tugged just a little more, the robe was going to slide off. I shivered at the thought, at the way his hands felt, at the warmth of his breath against my skin because he’d moved closer and when he mumbled the question, his lips kind of.. Brushed right against mine.

“Yes. I’ve been trying to for a while now.” I admitted quietly, a little fidgety under his gaze, trying to move closer, I wasn’t close enough and it was driving me crazy.

That smile came and it was as if what I said flipped some kind of switch in him. The robe was slipping down, off my shoulder and Chad bent his head, his lips lazily dusting across my shoulder, marching right up the side of my neck as my back wound up pressed against the wall and his free hand drifted down, tugging at the tie on the robe as I finally caught on and my hand drifted down, going for the button in his jeans and then, slowly, almost deliberately, the zipper. The robe fell to the floor, a puddle of blue velvet at my ankles and he stepped back, sucking in a sharp breath, practically growling as he licked his lips.

When his eyes met mine again, that look was there again and it hit me, all the times he’s looked at me like that.  
It wasn’t just.. Aggravation or amusement. It was because he wanted me too. As much as I wanted him, if not more than.

“God, I can’t fuckin.. Decide what I wanna do most.” he was pressed against me, swearing as he realized that yeah, he still had his shoes on and his jeans were caught on that. I giggled and nipped at his neck, a little of my boldness returning, thank God, and I suggested in a cheeky tone, “Maybe start with taking off your shoes and jeans..”

“Good point, darlin.” his hand squeezed my panty covered ass and he ground me against him as he mumbled against my mouth, “But yeah.. You’re bein bratty and yeah, I noticed.” and I whimpered at the ache beginning to build between my thighs. He had this playful look on his face and after losing his shoes and jeans, he fixed his eyes down on me, a quiet growl coming as he did so. His tongue rolled across his lips and I mirrored that doing the same, also raising my leg to his hip, rubbing against him almost shamelessly. His hands gripped my ass, sliding me up his body and he stepped over to the dresser, sitting me on top and moving to step between my legs, leaning into me, his hand slipping up my thighs, trailing over the soaked fabric covering my crotch and chuckling against my skin when he heard my breath catch in my throat. “Feel good?”

“Yes.” I was squirming, rocking myself against his hand as he continued to rub my cunt, and my own hand slipped down, tugging at the waistband of his boxers, fingertip trailing slowly just beneath, a straight line right across his abdomen. I felt him tense slightly, heard him suck in a sharp breath and pressing into him, I nipped at his neck, earning me a growl as I asked with a soft giggle, “Feel good?”

“Very. Fuck.” the k lingered as he slid me forward slightly, his hands sliding up and down my sides again, his fingers catching in the waistband of my panties, tugging downward, letting them fall to the floor. I whined impatiently, because when I tried to tug down his boxers, he lowered my hand, shaking his head as he stared at me intently. “Nope.. Not yet, darlin. Not just yet..” he was spreading my legs, licking his lips as his eyes met mine. “Oh no. Nope.. As long as I’ve wanted you, I’m gonna enjoy this.”

“Chad.” my whining was more impatient now  _because fuck did I just… want… so bad…_ and when he knelt down, my legs over his shoulders, his mouth moving upward from the ankle, I sucked in a breath, squirming in anticipation. I just thought I was wet before. I was at least ninety five percent sure that I’d be dripping everywhere soon enough if he didn’t stop all the teasing and just fuck me already. “Fuck.. C’mon, please?” I tried begging, he chuckled against my skin, his teeth grazing at my inner thigh now, his tongue making a slow and lazy trail right up the inside, as he stared up at me the whole time, that teasing look in his eyes.

“I said, not yet.” he repeated, his tongue slowly ghosting my folds, drawing a hiss from me as I arched my back and tangled my fingers in his hair. An ache had grown into a dull throb and I just needed him. My head fell back and I bit my lower lip, gripping the edge of the dresser and his hair as his fingers slipped deep into my cunt, curling and making me moan, which made him smirk, I could feel his lips curve upward as he did so. He trailed his tongue over my clit in a lazy semi circle and my heels dug into his upper back as I fought back the urge to scream at how good it felt. His fingers continued to work in and out of my dripping sex, slowly and almost methodically and when his tongue trailed downward from my clit and after his teeth catching on one of my folds, I moaned, tugging at his hair a little bit more. He stopped for a few seconds, to slide me forward on the dresser a little more, towards his mouth and I pouted down at him, whimpering quietly. “Chad… Mmm..”

He rose up, lightly gripping my face in his hands, pulling my lips to his as he mumbled against them, “Gonna get louder for me, darlin? C’mon.. Because I’m not gonna stop until you’re screaming.” and the fingers on his other hand slipped inside of me deep, curling and scissoring, fucking into me and making me shamelessly rock my hips against them, my moans gradually getting louder.

He smirked into the kiss and I decided to try and go for it again, try to get my hands down the front of his boxers -this almost blinding and desperate need to touch him totally overwhelming me, and the end result was me pouting when again, he stopped my hand and instead, he slipped me off the dresser, carrying me over to the bed, carefully tossing me down onto it, following my body down with his and the second he had me on my back, he was.. Pressing into me, pulling me closer, his lips against mine again, making me groan at the taste of myself on his tongue and cling to his body, arching against him as his fingers slipped back into my dripping cunt, deep and stared down into my eyes. “So wet. God, you’re dripping. And sweet.. Oh so sweet. I am.. Dying to get another taste.” and as he licked his lips, a shudder of excitement passed through my body and I held his gaze.. Until he started to work his mouth down from mine… Over my collarbone, leaving a few marks littered on the skin there.. And then lower, his tongue rolling around my breasts in slow and tight and lazy circles as he nipped at my nipples with his teeth, teasing both to points and sucking in a breath, releasing it, the coolness as a result making me whimper and arch my back away from the bed.

The man literally had me coming apart and he hadn’t even really.. Started with me yet. He made that quite obvious. All the fucking teasing, the delicious torment. I’d be lucky I could walk when he was done with me.

My fingers threaded his hair again and I felt my toes digging into the bed, the lower his lips moved down my body.. His warm breath against my skin had me sucking in several sharp breaths and when he’d stop the journey downward just to… Nip and suck at skin and leave a mark behind, I couldn’t help the whimpers, the quiet moans, the way I came alive beneath him.

He positioned himself between my legs, shooting me another glance just as he started to work his way down my thighs again and when his fingers were buried back inside me, I let out a much louder groan, started to rock my hips against their slow and deliberate movements, the chuckle he gave at my eagerness sending a thrill of pleasure racing right through me only to have it settle lazily in my core. His tongue was lapping at my folds now, greedily. I tugged at his hair a little more, trying to guide his tongue where I wanted it at the most and the movements of the fingers buried inside me stilled as I cried out in sheer frustration, a whine to my voice as his name fell from my lips.

“That’s it, darlin..” he growled against my pussy as he raised my hips slightly to get a better angle. My hand gripped the comforter - _and his hair_ , tighter and I felt my toes digging into his back a little bit, I could feel the second he smirked, the way it easily curved his lips upward, slowing down all over again.

“Gettin close for me?”  
“Chad, fuck, I… Yes..” Words were totally failing me at the moment and he smirked up at me from his position between my legs, watching me writhe and squirm. I could literally feel myself dripping and he stopped. “Not yet, darlin.. Not just yet.”

“Chad, please..”  
He was making his way up my body, pressing into me heavily, his finger lightly pressing against my lips. When I wrapped my lips around his finger, he groaned, bucking against me, his teeth nipping at my lower lip as he shook his head, almost as if he were about to playfully tell me to behave. “I have thought of nothing but that all day. You do realize you caught me off guard..hmm? And see.. I have had all day to think about what I wanna do to you, darlin… Then I come back from the bar”  each of his words were accentuated by a well placed bite to my skin, it didn’t matter where, his lips were… All over me, marking me up. He took a deep breath and continued, those eyes fixed hungrily on me as he did so, “And I find you… Wearing my robe..”

When he rose to his knees and tugged down his boxers, his cock springing free, I bit my lip and found myself staring, almost in a daze by this point. I ached to have him buried deep inside me, I was literally a split second away from shoving him back against the bed and just slowly impaling myself on his cock.  

Taking his length in his hands, he smirked down at me, watching every second of my reaction as he slowly guided it along my folds, teasing at entry. I rocked my hips upward, causing just the tip to sink in and I hissed quietly with my breath catching in seconds later as his hands gripped my hips tight and he started to slowly fuck into me, slowing down every single time I’d start to move a little faster. I was literally aching for my orgasm and I begged against his neck as my fingers dug into his upper back, “Chad, please…”

“Fuck.. You feel so good. What’s the hurry, huh? We’ve got all night.”

“I wanna come, baby.. Please?” I tried the pouty little look that I’ve now figured out actually does drive him crazy, but he chuckled, this lust filled darkness in his eyes as he shook his head no. “Not yet.”

He started to drive into me a little faster and I moaned loudly enough I know that the occupants of the hotel room on either side of us had to hear me. His teeth dug into my neck and I whimpered, clinging to him, my hips rocking upward, meeting each drive his cock made into me eagerly. When my fingers dragged through his hair he groaned and nipped harder at my neck, leaving a mark behind I know I’ll never be able to cover, -  _not that I’d honestly want to_.

“God you feel so good, fuck… darlin.” he started to pound into me harder, slowing down, taking longer strokes. I dragged my nails down his back as his cock bottomed out once, then twice and when his mouth found mine, his lips latched on greedily, the kiss deepening until I almost couldn’t breathe and definitely felt light headed. The headboard was hitting the wall louder now and I wanted to giggle about it, when I did, that was accompanied by a moan because the orgasm I’d been trying to hold off was.. Reaching a point to where it was about to be unstoppable. Chad’s hands gripped my hips as his thrusts became erratic and he bit his lip, leaning down to mumble against my mouth, “C’mon.. Now, darlin. I wanna feel you.” and it was all he had to say because the orgasm shattered through me, my walls tightening around him as I dragged my nails down his back again and locked my legs around his hip, offering up a little more leverage, as he started to fuck into me harder and faster.

“I’m so fuckin close.. Fuck.. You ready?” he asked the question, giving me one more kiss before he pulled out, raising to his knees, fisting his cock, making me groan and whimper as I felt the warmth of his seed shooting onto my stomach, making me bite my lip as I locked eyes with him and he leaned in, pressing his forehead against mine, both of us breathing heavily, beyond sated. I pulled him back down on the bed with me for a few seconds to catch my breath and then I sat up, nodding to the shower.

“C’mon. The shower head is too high for me to reach.” I paused in the doorway, biting my lip, giving him a wink  as I beckoned him forward….


	6. Control. | Jack Swagger & OFC [ Ana ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the staring game.. But what happens when staring leads to wanting and wanting leads to, well... Massages and that leads to.. This..

CONTROL | JACK SWAGGER/JAKE STRONG & OFC [ ANA ]

#  JACK:

“Hot fucking damn.” he took an aggressive bite out of the cheeseburger he held in his hand as he caught himself, watching her again. He’d stop himself from doing it, but honestly, he didn’t want to. Her teeth tugged at her lower lip as her eyes scanned the screen she held in her hand.  Whatever she was looking at had her cheeks turning more and more pink by the second and she kept.. Squirming. By Jack’s count, she had to have crossed and un-crossed and then re-crossed her legs at least four or five times by this point and.. When she stopped and looked up and around before fanning herself with a stack of napkins she picked up off the table, Jack had to fight back a growl. He couldn’t fight back the whimper that came quietly when he saw her hand lower, resting on her thigh, saw the way she squeezed at her thigh when she did it and then after a pause and a deep breath, really bit into her lower lip.. The subtle movement her throat made when she swallowed hard and the way long lashes fluttered when she opened and shut her eyes while still staring intently at the screen.

 

She looked like something was working her up really, really good and whatever it might be, Jack felt the slightest pang of jealousy over it.

 

… _ that could be me but no _ … he had the passing thought but he shoved it out. Ana was skittish at best and the last thing Jack wanted to do was to come on too strong and scare her.  Besides, for all he knew about her, - _ which wasn’t much at all,  _ **_nobody_ ** _  knew much about her actually _ , she could be reading sexts from a boyfriend or a husband or a lover.. For a few seconds he almost succeeded in making himself feel guilty for watching her the way he was,

 

“God fucking damn it.” he swore quietly to himself as ketchup oozed down his arm, dripping onto the tabletop because he’d taken a bigger and messier bite of his food than intended while so captivated with his little habit of watching her. 

He wiped away the mess made quickly and he felt it again, the intense sensation of being stared at. Looking up quickly proved fruitless, no one was even giving him a second glance. Or it seemed so at first..

 

His eyes met hers and he felt the faintest hint of a playful smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth and yeah, for a few seconds he openly stared her down. She squirmed in her seat a little, tucking a leg beneath her and after knitting her brows together as if she were shocked by him looking at her, she gave him a longing look  and as quickly as the whole exchange happened between them it was over and she'd trained her eyes back on her phone.

 

When he got up and made his way over to throw away the wrapping from his food he happened to get a quick glimpse of her phone screen over her shoulder and as his eyes scanned the words, he realized exactly why she seemed so fidgety.

 

“Damn, baby.” he muttered it quietly to himself as he quickly moved towards the garbage bin near the door and threw away his trash. The thought that she was reading some kind of erotic novel on her phone both amused and intrigued him, especially when paired with her actions while reading it. Stepping out of catering, Jack Swagger found himself leaning heavily against the hallway wall and taking a few long deep breaths, hoping he'd pull himself together. As usual, where she was concerned - _ and as far as his will power went _ , it didn’t fucking work and he knew she was in his head to stay for the duration of the night, that his concentration as far as anything else went was fucked at this point.

 

All he would be thinking about all night was going to be that look in her eyes when their eyes met. Because every single time this happened between them, she always had that same longing look. Like she wanted to say, -  _ or do _ , something so bad it was driving her crazy. Jack found himself getting even more curious than he’d already been.

 

Why was she looking at  _ him _ like that? 

 

He was so caught up in his thoughts that when she slunk past him and down the hall, retreating into the medic bay that he missed it.

 

#  ANA:

It probably wasn’t the smartest move on my part, reading a revision of my latest attempt at an erotic short story  while in catering -  _ and near the man I based the leading man in my story on _ , but.. It kept me from staring at the man in question  -  _ Jack Swagger,  _  like the complete love struck idiot I am throughout the whole of my lunch break. What I wasn’t expecting to happen was that as I read the damn thing, I started to imagine it all over again, just as I’d been imagining it the night I wrote the damn thing in the first place… his hands and mouth all over my body, guiding me back against the wall as he kissed me until I couldn’t breathe.. The way he’d rip my shirt off and tug at my bra with his teeth, tugging it down and out of the way, rolling his tongue lazily over my nipple. Every scene in that damned fuckfest I’d written  - _ and had been reading back over just now,   _ made me long for Jack to do those things to me and now, I was all worked up all over again and it would be hours until I could get back to the privacy of my hotel room and handle the situation on my own.

 

… _ if you’d just get over this whole stupid ‘wahh, he’ll shoot me down’ thing, stop  _ **_writing_ ** _ your fantasies and start living them _ … my brain was scolding me impatiently and I shoved the pesky thought out as I started to move around the medic bay, tidying up and preparing for thing to get downright hectic tonight during the show. 

 

They tend to the Monday after a pay per view. Knowing that had me stifling a groan because if things went like normal I’d be lucky to make it out of the arena by midnight tonight. Which meant that when I got to the hotel, all I was going to want to do was crash.

 

…  _ and dream about Jack, doing all the stuff in your latest little masterpiece, to you _ ...

 

I rubbed at my forehead and as soon as the door to my office opened, I was all business, going into my usual routine and for the most part, my frustrated mood was put on the backburner.

 

#  JACK:

It kept nagging at his mind, that little look in her eyes whenever their eyes happened to meet. The fire lurking just beneath the depths, a fire that until now, he wouldn’t have been entirely sure she possessed.

 

God, he fucking wanted that look again. 

Sheamus nudged him, chuckling.

“Y’ alright?”

 

“Yeah, yeah just.. Thinkin.”

“About?”

“Nothin, man.. Nothin.”

 

“Didn’t look like nothin t’ me.” Sheamus mused just as Jack happened to catch sight of her, slinking past and down the hallway, a cup of coffee in her hand. He bit his lip and found himself on the giving end of the same look that she’d given him earlier and watching her as she talked to other members of the backstage crew, he found himself sort of.. Caught up in her again. And noticing even more little things about her that drove him absolutely wild.

 

Like the way she tilted her head when talking to someone. The way she talked with her hands and that little smirk she gave so easily when something amused her just a little bit too much. Sheamus was clearing his throat again and Jack forced himself to look away, but not before his eyes met her eyes all over again.

 

Her hand raised, dragging slowly through thick hair his fingers itched to tangle in, tilting her head back, dancing his lips down her throat, leaving little bite marks all over that soft skin. God he wanted to feel it under his hands, hear her whimper, watch her back arch and her cheeks flush as she looked up at him and begged for more.. Harder.. Faster..

 

Cesaro stepping in front of him, talking and laughing disrupted his little moment and blocked his view of her and he scowled at his tag team partner, raking his hand over his hair. “What’s up?”

 

“We’re due at ring in five minutes. What were you looking at just now because you had a really strange look in your eyes.”

 

“Ah think ‘at he was lookin at ‘er.” Sheamus smirked and nodded in the direction he’d seen Jack staring in so intently. 

 

“Oh, Ana.”

“What do you know about her?” Jack was quick to ask the question, - maybe a little too quick if the smirk on Cesaro’s face was anything to go by, but chuckling, Cesaro shrugged. “Keeps to herself. Gives a damned good massage though, that’s who I always go to whenever I’ve got muscle issues.” 

 

It was pretty much the same standard answer everyone else he’d asked about her over the course of a few weeks now had told him and this only served to deeper Jack’s curiosity about her.

 

Everything was driving him insane. If he didn’t do something where she was concerned soon, he was going to lose his mind. Because it had gotten to a point by now that every single time he closed his eyes at night he was imagining her.. What he’d do to her if he knew she was into him and he knew approaching her wouldn’t send her running for the nearest exit or make her uncomfortable in any way. He’d never quite.. Wanted someone this much.

 

It was a shock to his entire system.

 

“Yer inta ‘er.”

“Nope.”

“You’re always staring at her lately.” Cesaro smirked as he said it and Jack gave him a dirty look. “We have a match to get ready for.”

 

“In other words, the man is afraid of facing the truth.” Cesaro couldn’t resist the teasing jab because frankly, seeing his tag partner this worked up over anything was a bit of an amusement to him. “Perhaps if you asked her for a massage, Swagger.. Maybe you would get rid of all this tension you seem to have tonight.”

 

Jack glared at him and honestly, he was on the verge of dismissing the idea but then he thought about that look in her eyes.. Or the way he couldn’t get her out of his head lately.. And the way their eyes always seemed to meet at exactly the right time, almost as if they were in sync. And definitely not that fire in her eyes whenever her eyes met his and he could get her to hold his gaze for longer than a split second.

 

He was on the  verge of dismissing the idea and then, suddenly, he  _ didn’t _ . He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he pondered over it instead. And then, to his shock, he decided to go for it. Maybe he could go by her office after the match.. He’d have the perfect excuse then.

 

#  ANA:

I swear to God, it’s like the entirety of my co workers forget their entire fucking minds on a pay per view night. Which.. Wouldn’t bother me if I weren’t already so tightly wound. 

 

It’s my own fault, but.. I can’t stop thinking about him.. Or wanting him. God knows I’ve tried because I’m always telling myself that the last thing I need is to be the brunt of locker room gossip, especially if he turns out to be like some of the assholes on this roster and he runs around telling everyone he dicked me down.

 

The knock on the door had me grumbling and hurrying to both turn off my phone’s screen so that no one could see what I was reading in my few precious seconds of me time and trying to find where I put the fucking extra supplies I’d picked up on my way to the arena earlier. I finally made it to the door and when I opened it, I was greeted with a literal swarm of injured men and women. Stepping to the side, I let them all in and after a few seconds, I started calling them back.

 

I had Baron on the table, examining a wound on his shoulder that got busted open during a spot in his match and I was reaching for the liquid stitch to close the wound when the  door opened and Jack filled it’s frame, arms crossed, lazily leaning against one side of the frame.

 

“Shit. I’ll come back later.” he hurried out of there before I could point out that the line wasn’t going to die down anytime in the next hour and I stared at the  doorway for a few seconds, mesmerized by him as usual. Baron cleared his throat and chuckled. “You might wanna watch it.. You’re kinda drippin everywhere.”

 

His words - _ and their likely double entendre _ had me turning bright red all over and glaring at him, unamused.. Until I realized that he wasn’t.. Exactly referring to the situation currently happening in my panties at the moment as a result of seeing Jack in the doorway, sweaty, with a bruise starting to form on that jaw I wrote so many ‘dreamlike’ kissing scenes about in my little stories.. His hair wild and sticking every which way kind of like it might look if I were.. Tugging at it to  guide that thick tongue down to my pussy where I was dying to feel it. Just the thoughts as they came had me beyond dripping and I clenched my thighs, swore as I dripped yet more liquid stitch onto my hand and the damned cot Baron sat on and then managed to make myself focus enough that I got the small shoulder wound closed.

 

“You’re good to go.”

He slid of the cot and ambled out the door, leaning back in to give me a cheek smirk and muse aloud, “A little advice, Doc.. Maybe if you got laid.. Maybe you wouldn’t be so tense you’re almost vibrating.”

 

“Oh fuck you, Corbin!”

“I’m just saying..”

“No. Get out.”

 

He disappeared from the doorway and shortly after, I took on a few more people and attended a few more injuries. And the closer it got to time for me to finally get back to the hotel and tend to my situation, and finally relieve all this pent up energy, this fucking.. Lust I felt with every fiber of my being.. Wouldn’t you know, the slower time seemed to creep past, almost completely standing still.

 

“ With his educated eyes...And his head between my thighs.” I hummed along to the song playing around in the background, moving around the room slowly, making sure I’d put everything back into it’s proper place and at one point I swear I felt staring so intense that I actually stopped and rubbed the back of my neck.

 

That’s when my eyes met with his in the reflection of the little mirror over the sink along the back of the room. I nipped at my lip and dragged my fingers through my hair, staring back at him just as intently as he stood there staring at me.

 

“Everybody gone?” Jack Swagger easily dominated the small amount of space between us in a mere half step and I found myself lightly sort of bumping into him and swallow hard as I looked up at him. My tongue suddenly felt like it’d been glued to the roof of my mouth with liquid stitch from my own supply and I wanted to punch myself in the face because of it.

 

All I could manage to do was nod quietly. He chuckled and went to step in the door a little more at the same time that I took a step forward to close the door behind him.

 

“Yeah, everybody but me, as usual.”

 

…  _ christ, this is so much easier when I’m just writing my dirtiest fantasies about him using made up names and scenarios… i’m one hell of a lot bolder there, ugh, fuck _ … the thought came and I felt myself tensing all over again under that steady and intent blue eyed gaze. 

 

There was this look in his eyes that was almost… begging me to rip off his clothes and climb him like a fucking tree.

 

….  _ And you really, really… need to get laid…. There is… no way… he is looking at  you… like he wants you _ ….

 

He coughed and that’s what brought my attention fully back to the here and now as opposed to a million and a half miles away. I snapped my head up, looking up into his eyes and tilted my head slightly, resting my hand against my hip as my other hand tangled in my hair and I let out an exhausted deep breath. “What can I do you for, Swagger?”

 

I think I did a fair job at sounding casual, but when I asked the question, for a few seconds I almost swear I saw him swallow hard.. Yeah, his throat definitely bobbed slightly as he chuckled.

 

_ God, his fucking accent and that ass and _ .. I trailed off mid thought and forced myself to focus, to reach around him for my clipboard and the glasses I’d taken off to give my eyes a bit of a rest. He took the glasses from my hands and carefully slipped them back onto my face, giving this.. Intent and approving nod.

 

_ ‘And if you wanna go to heaven, you should fuck me tonight _ ’... the song I had playing interrupted my already distracted state and me, being the idiot I tend to be in these situations, coughed and went all squirmy.

 

….  _ Oh jesus, Anastasia… TELL HIM… don’t give away how badly you want him to fuck you against any available flat surface by being a stupid squirmy moron _ ….. Clearly, my subconscious was completely and totally done with my useless ass. And I was getting to a point where I was nearly done with me too.

 

I just wanted him so fucking bad.

His cheeks were turning a little pink and I felt my own burning hot. He laughed quietly, nodding to the way I stood, practically hunched over under the clenching of my own body due to sheer fucking tension and stress. 

 

“I should turn that off.. Yeah.. Gonna.. Just.. do that..” I turned and hit pause on my phone and then the silence was too much. Too heavy, I almost couldn’t breathe. Jack was chuckling quietly and I could feel his eyes boring into my body as I busied myself digging through my first aid kit for whatever he’d sought me out for.

 

“Sheamus.. He said ya gave one helluva massage. Cesaro said it too.. And my neck is.. Really botherin me after that spot durin my match went wrong and I was wondering if maybe.. You’d give me a massage or somethin?” 

 

I turned slowly and I found myself body to body again, a soft hiss that sounded akin to the air being slowly let leak from a balloon leaving my mouth as I looked up at him. His hand was on my hip.

 

Oh fuck.. Those hands.. His eyes darted around, staring at the spot his hand came to rest and he bit his lip. I cleared my throat and finally managed to find some semblance of pulled together enough to ask quietly, “ I was about to lock up, you okay with doing this when we’re at the hotel?”

 

He nodded, his eyes still glued to where his hand rested against my hip, almost as if he were mesmerized by it. I had to do something to lighten the mood, and I swear to God, I thought maybe I’d blurt out something light and at the very least, stupid.. Not steeped in every bit of the innuendo Corbin shot to me earlier in the night.. “Ya know, Swagger.. Usually I make the guy buy me a drink first.” and he chuckled quietly, looking up at me, his gaze holding mine intently after lingering for a few seconds on my lips.

 

There was that look in his eyes again. I sucked in a breath at just how intent - _ and intense _ , that look in his eyes really was. And I could feel it burning in my mind, my latest little ‘fantasy turned short story’, the part where he’s shoved me against the door and he’s sliding me up his body after pulling down my pants and panties and he’s fucking into me in such a way that I can feel his hips digging into mine with each and every single long and slow and torturous drive he makes into my pussy.

 

I licked my lips and took a deep breath. I need to focus, and not on what I’d rather be doing with Jack Swagger right now.. Not on this heavy layer of tension lingering between us. Not on how my breathing actually sounds labored currently or the way my panties are dripping and my cunt is fucking throbbing.

 

“I can totally do that, hon.” his voice came out huskier and that accent of his even heavier. I shook my head quickly, “No, no.. I was just.. Kidding, you don’t have to. A few of the others come by and do this every now and then, it’s not a big deal.”

 

He looked relieved.

I was definitely reading too much into this. This was just about him, needing a massage to rid himself of ache and tension from a hard fought match, damn it. This was not about him wanting to fuck me into a mattress or against a wall or… Anywhere he damn well wanted. Not me, not a nobody backstage worker.

 

The fact that I’d even… Entertained the thought that he might want me back as much as I wanted him almost had me wanting to laugh at myself and tear my own hair out in frustration.

 

“Let me just.. Lock shit up.. And we’ll meet up again at the hotel? My room is 204. Door won’t be locked.” I gathered my things and as best as I could on legs that felt more like rubber than actual working limbs, I stepped towards the door, opening it and stepping out of the way so he could go through. Instead, he nodded to it, gesturing for me to go through first. He closed the door behind him and I locked it quickly.

 

It didn’t quite… Sink in.. just what was going to go down in my hotel room and how much touching was involved in one of my massages until I was pulling my Mustang to a stop in the parking lot outside. And as soon as I realized I let out a frustrated whine and lightly beat my head against the top of my steering wheel.

 

Now just.. How the fuck was I going to pull this off without becoming a complete and total mess around him?

 

#  JACK:

It took him every bit of an hour to get himself pulled together after the whole thing in the medic bay. He had himself convinced the entire elevator ride up to her room for his massage that at best, she thought he was amusing and things would be awkward and at worst, she thought he was creepy as hell and him acting the way he had back at the arena was going to ruin every fucking thing.

 

The elevator slid open on the second floor and after a walk down the hall, he leaned in the doorway of her room, raising his hand to knock. Before he could, she pulled the door open and it took everything in him not to swallow his entire goddamn tongue when he saw her standing there in a tee shirt that hung almost to her knees and yet still kinda.. Clung to her curves in a way that while little was revealed, he got a clear view of everything.

 

Gulping, it took him a few seconds to get his mouth to work right and he raised the six pack, chuckling. “I thought I could at least bring ya that drink…”

She raised a big bottle of wine and gave a shrug. “Needed to.. Take the edge off.” she was staring up at him again with that look in her eyes and suddenly, it took everything in Jack not to press her right up against the doorframe and run his hands up and down her body, grab a handful of her ass and pull her against him.

 

…  _ god I bet her legs feel like fuckin heaven wrapped around me _ …

 

The thought sent a jolt down his body as the mental image that followed formed entirely too easy and he felt his cock start to twitch, strain at the baggy low rise sweats he was wearing.

 

_ … jesus, this is fucking awesome…  _

  
  


He stepped into the dimly lit room and his eyes darted around at the scented candles lit everywhere and the soft flickering glow they cast on the walls of the room as a result. Her laptop was out and sitting on the bed and a wine glass sat about half empty. Before he could ask if he was interrupting something, which it looked like he was, she dove for the bed and shut the laptop in a hurry. When she dove, he got a flash of aqua lace that barely covered the soft curve of her ass and he sucked in a deep breath as the sight burned it’s way into his memory and the memory of it after the fact burned through his body and settled in his cock. She slipped off the bed and took a sip from the bottle, nodding to the bed. 

 

“You can.. Umm.. get settled or whatever.. I just.. Pants.. Yeah.” she made a dash for the bathroom and he chuckled quietly to himself because it suddenly hit him.. The way she looked at him and the way she’d acted earlier at the arena.

 

Maybe he had a snowballs chance in hell here.

Maybe she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

 

Maybe he could… Try.. Use this like he originally intended when he decided to ask if she’d do it earlier in the night.

 

Without coming on too strong and risking blowing it completely.

 

He tugged off his tee shirt and lowered himself onto the bed and she walked back out, still without pants before swearing and face palming and turning as if she were going back into the bathroom. He chuckled and spoke up casually.

 

“It’s just your legs, darlin.”

 

She bit her lip and eyed him and then nodded, swallowing hard as she met his gaze. She straddled his hips, sitting on his ass carefully, rubbing lotion that smelled like flowers onto her hands and he bit back a growl as it threatened to rise from his throat. Her hands started to work over his shoulders, rubbing in the lotion to his skin, tight and even circles, carefully, almost methodically. He barely restrained a hiss as she moved around a little bit and the end result was her momentarily losing her balance, leaning downward and her tits pressing right up against his back. 

 

“Shit. It’s the wine. Sorry.” she muttered the words lazily against his ear as she righted herself and started to rub his back, starting at the top. He groaned and she gave a quiet giggle. “You’re tense.”

 

“Yeah, everythin’s kinda sore right now, darlin.” he mumbled the words. Her hands moved down lower, lingering in the middle of his back.. She’d stopped to apply more lotion to her hands and he tried to relax a little, he really did, but ever single part of him wanted to roll over, grab hold of her hips and tear the shirt she was wearing away from her body, throw it into the floor.. And give her a massage of his own.. Even though he wouldn’t be nearly as good at it as she was. He was starting to unclench himself and now, his biggest problem was the way his cock was strained almost painfully at his sweats..

 

Oh and just how the hell he was going to bolster up the moxy to actually.. Make a move like he planned.

It hit him then.. She always looked tense.

Maybe…

 

He cleared his throat. “I feel real bad about botherin ya tonight.. Maybe I could.. Give you a massage when you’re done givin me one?”

 

“Oh, I don’t…” she trailed off when he turned slightly and shook his head, told her in a firmer tone, a playful glint in  his eye as he did so, “I’m insistin. I’ve seen how tense you are. Let somebody take care of you.”

 

“I…” she took a deep breath and a few seconds later, just as her hands started to work down towards his lower back and his hips and he gave a quiet whimper, she muttered something and spoke up seconds later. “Fuck it.. Yeah, why not.”

 

“Thatta  girl.” he beamed up at her, turning his head as her hands worked their way back up his back and started to really focus on the area between his shoulders and his neck, sending a shiver down his body.

 

He was starting to doze, but her sliding off his body had him coming alive again and he took a deep breath, nodding to her shirt, staring into her eyes as he leaned forward slightly, a hand reaching, smoothing away some hair that had fallen into her eyes. 

 

“My turn, darlin.”

 

#  ANA:

I couldn’t help but stare at his lips, the closer he got to me. I didn’t even realize that he’d brushed hair out of my eyes until he’d actually done it. His hand lingered on the side of my face and he just.. Stared at me intently, this fire in his eyes almost making them glow a brighter shade of blue. 

 

When he nodded to my shirt a second time, I honestly didn’t think I’d fucking dare. When I did, I surprised myself. I slowly tugged the thin white shirt I’d been wearing up and over my head, letting it hit the floor and leaving me standing there in front of him in nothing but a pair of aqua lace panties.

 

I went to raise my arms, cross them over my tits to cover up, but… He wasn’t looking away and at this point my filter and my will to fight anymore were pretty much fucking gone, so when he lowered my arms and nodded to the bed with that firm look dancing in his eyes, I went willingly. I could have fucking melted into the mattress, actually. I rolled over onto my stomach and he carefully straddled my hips, one of those thick fucking thighs on each side of my body, careful he didn’t like… press his full weight into me.

 

I hissed sharply at the way his hand felt at first, but as he started to work the lotion into my skin, that hiss became a quiet whimper and I could feel myself getting.. So much wetter. 

If you’re not figuring it out by now, I haven’t really.. Been touched like this in a really, really long time. There was something in the way he was touching me that had me burning up all over. My eyes fluttered open and shut and my breath caught in my throat as he leaned in and mumbled against my ears, “Does it feel okay?” as if he were worried he might do it wrong and hurt me.

 

“Yeah.. God yeah.” I practically purred the words and we locked eyes when I looked over my shoulder to look at him when I answered.

 

Something shifted and that fire in his eyes got.. Brighter somehow and he was.. Turning me over onto my back, positioning himself over me, his hands moving up my arms, capturing my hands and pinning them flat against the pillows beneath my head as his mouth caught onto mine, latching down, his tongue darting between my lips, the taste of beer filling my tastebuds and his quiet groan making me whimper and arch against him in response. “Jack..”

 

One of his hands took hold of both of mine and his other hand slid down my body, lingering on my tits, palming and squeezing as he held my gaze and worked to catch his breath while I did the same.

 

“I used to see ya.. Watchin me..” he drawled lazily against my neck, stopping to meet my gaze again. I swallowed hard and he continued, a lazy smirk coming easily to his lips, “And I used to wonder why, darlin.. But… now I think I know.. And fuck you’ve got no fuckin idea just how much I feel it too.” he dipped his head, his mouth closing over my nipple, taking it between his teeth, making me whimper and clutch at the bed, his shoulder, anything. I could feel my toes curling into the comforter. He inhaled and exhaled, his breath coming out in a cool burst against my skin, raising goosebumps to the surface of my breast. The whimper caught in my throat and my fingers dug into his shoulder a little deeper, careful not to tug too hard, but fuck, if he kept this up, I was going to make an unholy mess of his back by the end of this.

 

Our foreheads bumped when he raised his head to give me another kiss, his free hand slipping into my panties, rubbing the flat of his hand against my soaked and throbbing sex and making me hiss and bite my lip, arch my back so that my body dragged against him as I rocked my hips upward, desperate to feel friction of any kind and a ragged breath escaping as soon as I felt literally every single thick inch of him strained against his sweats. I tried to get my hand loose, dying to touch, but he chuckled and stopped, shaking his head.

 

“Just.. be real still, princess.. Tonight’s about you.” his fingers worked me open, curling and burying deep inside me, making me bite my lip and moan his name a little bit louder. He started to pump his fingers in and out of my core slowly and I rocked my hips against them, taking the opportunity to get my hand out of his hands grip, lightly dig it into his back, my teeth catching on his chest, nipping and yeah, maybe leaving a little mark.

 

He chuckled and locked eyes with me, nodding to the smallish red mark just below his collarbone. “C’mon, hon. Because trust me.. As long as I’ve wanted this, I’m gonna leave marks all over you..” hints of a cocky smirk playing at his lips and making me whimper in the process. My legs dug into his sides as he started to work his fingers in and out deeper and faster. “Fuck.. so fuckin wet.” he bent, nipping at my ear as he mumbled the words against. 

 

“Jack..” 

“Yeah, princess?”

 

“Fuck me.”

“Oh.. Trust me.. I’m gonna do just that.. But first.” his lips started to work down the side of my neck, ghosting over the valley of my breasts, lingering on my nipples again as he made his way lower down my body. I really clenched the comforter in my fist as I felt his teeth g raze against my abdomen, hooking in lace waistband and  tugging the flimsy fabric barrier downward slowly.. It was almost like torture if i have to be totally honest.

 

He spread me open and looked up at me, hungry look in his eyes as he slowly licked his lips and rubbed his hands together. Just the look he was giving me had the insides of my thighs slippery and dripping and I moaned, begging for… anything. As he raised my leg to his shoulder and started to work his tongue up my leg, I bit my lip, staring up at him, my breath catching in my  throat. The closer he got to my core, the wetter I felt myself getting, the more my orgasm started to build slowly. The thing about what he was doing was the way he held my gaze the entire fucking time, almost sort of.. Smirking about it, with every little inch higher he got.

 

As his tongue ghosted over my slit and his fingers slipped back inside me deep, my back arched and I raised a hand, dragging it through his hair, tugging, rolling my hips upward for him to have easier access.

 

“Thatta girl.. Fuck you’re so sweet.” his voice sent a gentle vibration through me.

“Jack, oh fuck.. Mmm..”

 

“You gonna be a good girl and scream my name?”

“Yes.. fuck yes.”

 

My answer seemed to satisfy him and his tongue rolled over my clit, his teeth dragging at the bundle of nerves and teasing at it until I could feel the throbbing through my entire body. 

 

He chuckled against my skin as I rolled my hips upward again, tugged helplessly at his hair, trying to get his mouth where I wanted and needed it most. It only made him slow down and eventually stop, slowly shaking his head. He rose to his knees, sliding his fingers between his lips slowly, an almost lecherous growl coming as he tasted me. He leaned down, resting his fingertips against my lips and I opened my mouth, sliding my fingers between my lips and making him whimper this time as I did it, because I did it slowly, a teasing gleam in my eyes as I looked up at him with the most innocent of looks on my face.

 

“Think you can be good for me, princess?” he questioned, rubbing himself against my thigh, his hand slipping down between us, wrapping around his thick length as he rose up again, trailing the tip along my lower set of lips and making me shiver and beg all over again, “Please yes, fuck just.. Now.. I’m aching and I want you so fucking bad, Jack.”

 

“You do, hmm?”

 

“Yes. Shit..” I gasped quietly as the tip of his cock teased at entry and he went back to trailing it over my dripping wet sex. HIs mouth conquered mine as he sank into me slowly, as deep as he could bury himself inside me. I reached up and grabbed the headboard for leverage and he started to fuck into me a little faster, smirking because I’d done what he wanted when I grabbed hold of the headboard. My legs clenched into his hips and he angled my hips upward, gripping my ass as he started to fuck into me harder, growling to himself quietly, groaning my name, his words spoken in hot whispers against my skin and raising goosebumps all over me. 

 

“Good girl, fuck.. Such a good girl, princess.. Mine.” he latched onto my neck, tugging at skin, leaving behind a mark big enough that I felt it being formed. Next he turned his attention to the spot just above my collarbone and he worked his way across, leaving a string of hickies and bite marks behind in the path his lips took. I dug my fingers into his shoulders, rocking my hips against him almost at a bruising pace, one that he set and was keeping up pretty damn well. He reached up with one hand, grabbing the headboard, his hand closing over mine as he really started to slam into me and continued to leave marks behind on every strip of exposed skin he could get his mouth on.

 

There wasn’t.. Going to be an area on my body tomorrow not marked and the thought had me smiling and clinging to him, my lips latching onto him and leaving marks on him, as man as I could get, careful not to bite down too hard, even though he outright told me at one point he wanted me to bite down harder.

 

“You think I’m hidin anything, darlin? Not a chance in hell.”

 

I moaned his name and started to rock my hips against him faster, my orgasm fast approaching. His hand stilled my hips and he shook his head, staring down at me. “Oh no, not yet, princess..”

 

“Jack.” I whined in frustration, trying again and failing again when his hand squeezed my hips tighter, holding them against the mattress. His other hand lowered from the headboard, lingering at my  throat, lightly squeezing as he fucked into me and oh fuck… I.. couldn’t resist trying even harder. Feeling lightheaded and that feeling only doubling as his mouth latched onto mine and he started to kiss me until I could feel my lips swelling, tingling and beginning to bruise under the impact of the kiss.  I was a squirming and whimpering, whiny mess beneath him and he leaned down just as the movements of his hips started to falter, staring into my eyes intently.

 

“Fuckin shit, princess.. Fuck..”

“Jack, don’t… fuck don’t stop..” I pleaded, my orgasm so close it’d take next to nothing to push me right over that edge. 

 

“I’m so fuckin close but I.” he peppered my collarbone with gentler kisses, “don’t wanna stop.. And I..” his teeth tugged at my nipple as he fucked into me slower, letting us both catch our breaths, “don’t know whether I wanna come here.” he raised his hand, squeezing my breasts, and then trailed a finger lazily down my abdomen, trailing a circle over my navel, “Or there… It’s your call, princess..”

 

I tugged at his lower lips with my teeth and mumbled lazily against, “Novel idea.. My mouth?” as I locked eyes with him and slowly trailed my tongue over my lips, making him whimper and nod after he swallowed hard. 

“Wanna feel you first, princess. C’mon.. Let me feel you come all over my cock..” his thrusts sped up again, sloppier, his hands all over me, his mouth anywhere he could get it as he fucked me into the mattress. My orgasm shattered through me, leaving me shaking and moaning his name and digging my legs into his sides, wrapping around his hips, the new angle making him bottom out inside me, making the sensations I felt that much more intense as my walls vised his cock tight and he growled against my neck, leaving yet another bite mark behind.

 

Pulling out quickly, he positioned himself over me and started to pump his hand over his thick length quickly as I rose up, moving his hand, my own taking it’s place. As my lips moved over his length and I took him as deep in my throat as I could, he snapped his hips against my mouth, his fingers tangling into my hair, his head falling back as he growled my name and swore. I felt it when he came, hot and sticky, salty and I swallowed, licking my lips and teasing my tongue over his throbbing member slowly, staring up at him as I did so.

 

“Fuck..” he mumbled the word quietly, staring down at me, sinking back against the mattress, immediately pulling me on top of him and wrapping his arms around me. “Sorry I kinda.. Didn’t finish your massage, princess.. Maybe after a shower and food, hmm?” his lips found mine as he mumbled the words into the kiss he gave, surveying the marks he left behind as the kiss broke, that cocky smirk playing at his lips the entire time.

 

I tugged him back down into bed and yawning into his neck I mumbled sleepily, “Shower and food can wait for a little bit, I… honestly cannot fucking move right now.”

 

“If you think that’s somethin, princess.. There’s always round two.” he gently gripped my chin, pulling my lips back onto his….

  
  



	7. Release | Jon Moxley & Unnamed OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mox needs a shot. You are his nurse.. After things get a little.. Intense.. Mox offers to give you what you want and need. Oral sex.

RELEASE

JON MOXLEY & UNNAMED OFC

“Can we get this over with?” he didn’t even look up at me when I stepped into his cubicle and he asked the question. I bit my lip, standing there quietly, taking stock of his bloodied and scarred, disheveled appearance.

 

“It says here you need a shot? For pain?” I was looking down at my charts now, making sure I had the right instruction, noting what I’d need. I looked up again, just as he was looking at me, studying me in amusement and slight annoyance, as if this ER visit was nothing out of the norm and all he wanted was to get it over and done with.

 

“Obviously, doll.” he swung his legs over  the side of the cot, standing in front of me in nearly a second and I looked up at him, swallowing hard as my brown eyes met his icy blue ones. The intense shade of blue was.. More than enough to draw a gasp from me and I did my best to hide it, but somehow, I don’t think my best was _ good enough _ .

 

Because there was this flash in his eyes and he was suddenly looking at me, an interested look in his eyes and a smirk playing at his lips. He stepped much closer, tugging down his jeans just enough so that I could give him the shot he required and I all but whined at the exposure, quickly reddening in the face and turning away, grabbing for the needle and letting it fill up. After a test pump, I turned to face him and found myself pressed between him and the counter as he chuckled.

 

“Relax, doll.. I really make ya that nervous?” his head tilted slightly to the side and I took a deep breath, relaxing myself as he’d suggested. I’m a professional, but somehow, this man had me coming apart with just a few looks and the way he towered over me.. 

 

Among other things.

 

“No, not at all.”

“The way ya hand’s shakin, kitten.. I’m gonna have t’ disagree.” he chuckled and flashed this smirk and for a second, I really wanted to be mad because it was blatantly obvious that he knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing.

 

“Disagree all you want, Mr. Moxley, but I..” his fingertip against my lips cut off the remainder of my words and he shook his head, a smirk. “It’s Jon, kitten. Not Mr. Gotta admit though.. Kinda like it when ya say it.”

 

“Fine, Jon.. Either way, I still need to give you this shot.” oh, I was flustered, on that you can pretty much bet the farm, but.. I was doing my best to cling to that one shred of professionalism that remained.

 

At least until the shot was given.

After, I fully intended to go find somewhere private and just.. Quietly melt or whatever I had to do to deal with… Him and his everything and what they managed to turn me into in seconds.

 

“Fair enough, doll.” he lowered his jeans even more and I gulped as my eyes settled on his hips and the dent there, just.. Begging to be kissed, bitten.. Touched.

 

I swore under my breath and took a step forward, the needle ready. As it pierced his skin, he jumped slightly and I muttered in a quiet and reassuring tone, “It’s not gonna hurt long, I swear.”

 

“Easy for you to say, kitten. Ya not the one bein stabbed with a needle.” he was still tensed up and honestly, I needed him to relax a little because if he didn’t, it was going to make extracting the needle a little difficult.

 

“You’re the one who needs to relax now.” - and yeah, maybe when I said it, I dropped my voice just a little, this softer tone almost a purr, trying to help soothe him to a point where he’d unclench his muscles. I felt the shiver when it passed through his body, because maybe I was.. Having to press against him slightly because of the way we were  standing.. That and the fact that he seemed to keep backing up against me, almost like.. Touching something kept him calm.

 

I got the needle out and he turned, looking down at me. My tongue dragged slowly over my lips and I gulped when he tilted my chin to make me meet his gaze fully.  He was giving me this thoughtful smirk, a hint of mischief in his eyes that clearly gave way to the fact that whatever he was thinking was probably something… Dirty.

 

In an instant, my mind was filled with all these images.. Of him, sweeping the counter free of tools and instruments and the notepads and pens sitting on top of it.. Or him, cupping my cunt, rubbing as his lips enveloped mine in a fiery and deep kiss and he guided me back to the cot in the room, pressing into me til I had no choice but to lie back and then.. Burying his head between my  thighs after pulling down my scrubs and ripping off the red lace panties beneath.. And if I thought I was wet before the thoughts flooded my mind.. I was three times as wet as they did. I clenched my legs, just to keep from totally flooding said panties that I was standing in front of him, fantasizing about him tearing off.

 

Just that thought had me blushing hot all over and I bit my lip before I did something stupid like whimper.

 

But, he seemed to pick right up on my sudden… Tension.

 

He stepped even closer and now I could smell the faintest hints of sweat, of alcohol on his breath, cigarettes and maybe a hint of mint.. Like he’d been chewing gum. I swallowed hard, determined to look like the man wasn’t making me fall apart without really.. Doing anything, even though I knew it to be a complete lie.

 

He stared me down, tongue gliding over his lips and this time, I.. couldn’t. There was no stopping the quiet little whimper that slipped out. And when he heard it, his hand gripped my hip and he squeezed, taking a long and deep breath. After what seemed like almost a lifetime, he spoke up.. Calmly and quietly, and yes, with that fucking smirk painted on. 

 

“Seems to me kitten that you’re the one who needs t’ relax. And if ya wanted.. I might be willing t’ help with that.” 

 

“Oh I bet you would, Mr..” his fingertip pressed into my lip before I could finish and he reminded me, “Jon. Remember? I mean.. Unless ya just wanna call me mister..” he was moving in closer and I felt myself getting more and more wound up and flustered with each subtle shift closer.

 

“Jon.” I repeated the word quietly, almost in a daze.

 

….  _ Wait did he just… No, he didn’t just groan _ …. 

Only he did. I bit my lip as the hand squeezing my hip started to sort of.. Lazily massage it. His lower body was totally flush with mine now and there was nothing but underwear to  keep me from feeling exactly how hard -  _ and how thick _ , he was.

The realization only had me clenching already clenched thighs even tighter. And yeah, rubbing myself against him even more.

 

He reached out and pushed the door to his cubicle shut, taking a free hand and sweeping the curtains across the windows so that no one was able to see in.

 

“That’s not a…” I was quick to attempt pointing out that merely closing the curtains and sliding the glass door to the room shut was… Not a good way to keep people out. My eyes widened in slight shock when I realized that yes.. I did want him to shut the door, close the curtains and do whatever he was obviously planning to do and no, I did not want any sort of sudden interruption.

 

“A what? A good idea?” he scoffed, giving me this long and lingering gaze, openly eye fucking me as he continued to speak, “Nothin I ever do, kitten, starts out as a good idea.”

He reached out, brushing away a few strands of hair from my face and out of my eyes, and he chuckled quietly, his hand moving, resting across the back of my neck, tangling in my hair, pulling my lips into his as he ground himself against me and murmuring as he did so, “Stop me if you don’t want me kissin ya…” and instead, -  _ not that I was the slightest bit inclined to stop him to begin with, I didn’t want nor did I plan to _ , I clutched one of the straps to his tank top, pulling myself even closer, raising to tiptoe slightly and I deepened the kiss, my teeth nipping and tugging at the surface of his lip. 

 

He did the same and before I realized it, my back was against the exam table and he was leaning down over me, his hands going to the waistband of my scrubs as he licked his lips hungrily and rubbed his hands together before finally tugging my scrubs downward. I gasped as he did so, the feel of his rough hands against my skin was.. Nothing short of erotic. Better than anything I’d ever read about, honestly.

 

…  _ to be fair, you haven’t gotten laid in a while _ . _ So any touch is gonna feel… so fucking good but this feels.. amazing _ ....

 

“Ya helped me out by givin me that shot.. Lemme see if I can return the favor.” and the expression on his face, the words and the fucking tone in his voice when he said them, not to mention the fact that as he said them, his hand was cupping and rubbing my soaked core, all of it had me shivering, giving a quiet whimper. “Yes.. I want it..”

 

He put my leg on his shoulder, his lips dancing down my leg, drawing a sharp hiss from me. His teeth dug in lightly and I clenched the edge of the exam table in my hand, the paper below me tearing in the spot which I happened to be grasping, the quiet sound of ripping paper barely a register between the soft kissing noises and my whimpering quietly. 

 

“Bet ya so fuckin wet for me, kitten. This is gonna feel so good.  Wanna make you feel good.” he mumbled the words quietly against my skin, his lips moving higher, teeth digging into this one spot on my inner thigh that had me moaning a little louder and reaching down, tugging carefully at his hair. My grip tightened on the exam table and he stopped to look up at me, his tongue rolling over his lips all over again. “You’re gonna taste so fuckin good. Be a good kitten for me.. There ya go, that’s it.. Move those hips, baby.. Let the doctor give ya a real good checkup..” as his fingers slipped into my core, burying well past the knuckle.. When I felt his tongue ghost around the outer edge of my clit, I shivered and gripped his hair tighter, trying to thrust my hips against his mouth, anything to make the slowly building ache ease just a little. Knowing anyone could literally push open the sliding doors and step into the room and we’d be caught added this little.. Element of excitement.

 

I had to  fight to be quiet, especially when his fingers started to speed up and I felt his tongue just barely, ever so carefully, graze along the edges of my folds. “Oh fuck.. Jon..” I managed to gasp, and I felt the smirk curve his lips as his tongue carefully pushed into my cunt, joining the two fingers already buried inside, working me open. My grip on the table - _ and his hair _ , tightened and he growled against my pussy, “Fuck.. Ya drippin.” as his tongue really started to lap away my juices greedily, the groan against my skin sending a pleasurable ripple right through my core. I dug my toes into the table, his shoulder… anything just to keep from moaning aloud.

 

“What if… somebody walks in?” - almost as soon as I managed to gasp the question, I immediately wanted to take it back.

 

…  _ what the fuck even is wrong with you? The man is.. Giving you the best oral you’ve had in a…. Really long time and you’re worrying about someone walking in _ ….

 

Without missing a beat, Mox peered up at me and flashed that smirk. “Relax, kitten.. Don’t worry ya pretty little head about that.. All you gotta do is be real quiet.”

 

Except I couldn’t.. Because I swear, he deliberately started to fuck his fingers into my dripping cunt faster and deeper.. And the second his tongue followed suit, I could really feel that impending orgasm building and my entire body tightened in anticipation. My head fell back and I bit my lower lip, eyes fluttering open and closed as I rocked my hips against his fingers and tongue.

 

“Good girl. ‘At’s a real good girl. Now don’t you even think about comin just yet, kitten..”

 

“C’mon, please?” the pleading moan fell from my lips as he gripped my hips, dragging me off the exam table just a little more, closer to the bottom and when he stopped, I shivered. Every part of me was aching, pulled taut like a string on a crossbow, waiting to be released. He grinned up at me, a devilish one, and with a little wink, he licked his fingers and leaned down, holding them to my lips. “Don’t ya wanna taste how sweet ya are, kitten?”

 

I obliged by opening my mouth, letting his fingertips slip between my lips, sucking and making him growl and swear quietly. He leaned down, in for a kiss, his hand holding my jaw as he gave me a kiss that I could feel starting to swell my lips as it broke and he mumbled quietly, “Maybe next time, kitten.. Maybe next time, if ya wanna and ya real good.. Ya can put those little lips of yours around my cock.. Today is all about you, my sweet and sexy naughty nurse.” and he lowered himself again, my legs dangling over both those broad shoulders as he buried his head between my thighs and his tongue and fingers deep into my pussy again, his hands gripping my hips, thrusting them hard and fast against his mouth as if he couldn’t get enough, licking greedily.

 

God, I just wanted to fucking scream his name at this point, I don’t know how I didn’t do it, honestly. Everything I could grab hold of to keep from doing it was being grabbed. My heels dug into his back and I rocked my hips and he groaned against my dripping cunt, “C’mon, kitten..” the warmth of his breath sending a ripple of pleasure through me, entire.

 

“Jon, fuck jon.. Oh fuck I’m gonna come..” I was breathless, thrashing with each lick and bite and thrust of his fingers and my orgasm shattered through me with all the intensity of a speeding car, my head falling back against the exam table as I continued to fuck myself onto his tongue and fingers and he continued to lick and nip greedily, licking me clean.

 

Just as I heard someone outside the door, he was pulling my scrubs back up and shoving my panties into his pocket with a wink as he leaned down, his hand on the side of my neck, pulling me up and into an intense kiss. “If ya want more.. Havin a show tomorrow night at that armory outside of town.. I’ll be lookin for ya, after.”

 

All I could do was nod and bite my lip. It didn’t seem right not to do something, so just as he went to walk out, I grabbed his wrist, my body against his, pinning his back against the wall closest to him. I rose to tiptoe, my other hand on the back of his neck, the hand that had been holding his wrist raising, gripping at that battered tank top again as I pulled his lips down against mine all over again.

 

“I’ll be there, Jon.” I promised, taking a few deep breaths and tugging at my clothes, fixing badly disheveled hair and preparing myself to finish my shift at work, but this time.. So much more relaxed.

 

And giddy, very giddy.

Because if you think I’m not gonna show up tomorrow? You would be one thousand percent wrong.

  
  



End file.
